Stuck in the Twilight Universe What could go wrong?
by Badwolf234
Summary: The cast of Twilight, Peter facinelli, Elizabeth Reaser, Nikki reed, Jackson Rathbone, Kristen stewert, Robert Patterson, Ashley Green, Kellen lutz, Taylor lautener, Dekota Fanning and a few more from the cast, all find them selves in another universe, The twilight universe to be exact. The location: Forks. What do they do? What happenes when they meet the Cullens?
1. Chapter 1

Stuck in the Twilight universe- What could go wrong

Chapter 1- Disappearance

Kristens POV

Finally. Part one of Breaking Dawn was almost complete. Just one last scene, which was when i 'wake' up from my 'transformation' into a vampire. Gosh I hated those contacts. Now i knew why the others complained. I jumped off set and ran to my changing room. I striped out of my costume and into my normal jeans and shirt. I pulled on my leather like jacket and shoulder bag with most of my things in and left the changing room, I kept my make up on, but took the horrid contacts out. Robert (Pattinson) and the others were waiting outside.

"Hey what's up" Most of them were still in their costume but all had their contacts out and in their box, in their pocket. "Why you all dressed up? There is no night scene is there?" I asked, I was sure there was no night scene, we only had the last bit, right?

"Naa I'll get changed in a minute, i was just checking something" Peter (Facinelli) said, snapping his phone shut.

"Well i just change out of my clothes i like the makeup thought" Ashley (Greene) Said and disappeared with the other girls so i was left standing with the boys who didn't seemed bothered. I took a deep breath and lent into Roberts arms. I stared at the fake forest in the building. Well actually the set of the Cullen house which had been build inside a ware-house that had a fake forest around it and even a garage. Of course all this would get ripped back down to pieces and used for other things. Soon it was the end of Twilight. Elizabeth (Reaser) was the first to arrive back, soon followed by Ashley and Nikki (Reed).

"Ready to go?" Elizabeth said, routing though her bag.

"Yeah"

"Oh guys, tomorrow be here at 10 o'clock please" Bill (Condon: the director)

"Kay" We all exited the set and down to the cars. Suddenly i tripped and topped to the floor. but before i could hit the floor, a tingly sensation ran though my body then everything disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Kristens POV

"Kristen, Kristen wake up" A voice shouted, the world around me shaking, I blinked and sat up. Slowly the wold came back into focus. I realized that it was Elizabeth shaking me.

"Cut that out, I'm awake" I groaned, resting my head on my knees. I looked over my knees; all I could see was the back of people. I looked at Elizabeth; she sighed then helped me up to my feet. "What happened? Where are we?" I said, looking around. From what i could see, we were in a large dark alley with a few dust bins. But I could hardly see anyone's faces

"I know as much as you Kristen" Peter said, getting up from the ground, rubbing his temples. Jackson and Kellan (Lutz) were still unconscious on the concrete floor. I looked at who was with us. So me, Robert, Peter, Elizabeth, Jackson, Kellan, Nikki, Ashley, Taylor, Dakota (Fanning) and Julia (Jones). But I had a feeling there were more somewhere.

"Well from my point of view. We're in a dark alley" Ashley commented, sitting on the top of a dust bin. I realized that she still had her Alice wig on.

"You know i wouldn't have guessed from these bins and narrow, dirty walls" I commented, running my finger against one but then brushed the dirt onto Roberts's jacket. Ashley stuck her tongue out at me then jumped off the bins. I looked around for my bag. It was on the floor, it hadn't disappeared. I routed though till i found my iPhone. I pulled it out and searched though the contacts. WHAT. I only had the contacts from the people here? Since when did i have everyone's number? I only had a few.

"This way. Someone wakes up Kellan and Jackson" Peter said and started walking down the alley.

Kellan and Jackson jumped awake.

"Whaaat. Five more minutes" Kellan groaned, covering his eyes. Taylor and Robert looked at each other for a moment then swooped down and grabbed Kellan from under his arms and started to drag him. "Alright, alright I'll walk" They let go and followed the others; I trailed behind with Nikki and Robert.

"Where do you think we are?" They both shrugged. "Great. All i wanted to do was go home to sleep" I yawned. Maybe i was dreaming, i would wake up and be on my nice soft bed. Now a bed looked like heaven. Oh what i would do...

I was jumped put my thoughts when the ally came to the end. It was a parking lot. Like the ally it was dark and empty. But unlike the ally, it was cold, wet and covered in snow.

"You know, I've seen a horror movie like this" Kellan said, " A girl goes out from a dark ally, into a dark parking lot, then gets stuck down by a dark shadowy figure" Everyone just looked at him, "What?"

"Stay out the horror movies for now Kellan, Now is not the time" Peter said, and led the way though the lot. There was a sudden bright light, which made us cover our eyes. Then a wet thud. I peeked thought my fingers, there now in front of us, was a large car, big enough to hold all. I quickly counted everyone out, 11 of us.

"Hey look, at the licence plate" Taylor said. On the Licence plate it had TwiCast1 on. "How original"

"I don't know about you but I'm guessing that's our car now. Look Peter's even got keys" Much to Peters surprise, there were a set of car keys in his hand that wasn't there before.

"Just get in, i have a feeling we're being watched." Nikki said, glancing round the deserted parking spaces.

"I'll drive" We all hopped into the back while Elizabeth and Peter sat in the front seats.

"It's dark in here, let me just.." I searched around on the top of the car, surely there's a car light here somewhere. Finally the car was filled with a sudden brightness, I blinked. I hadn't even found the switch let.

"Looking for something" Jackson said, fingering a switch over his head. I glared over ta him but did a double take, He did at me too. I looked at everyone else. The same colour.

"Your eyes!" I gasped. They weren't the normal colour. Instead they were silver. Sliver. Let it looked like a normal eyes should, but the colour was silver but had threads of different shades of silver running though. Instantly we all looked at each other. We couldn't see each other's eyes in the alley. I grabbed my bag and searched for a mirror. Surely i must have the same since everyone else does.

"Here" i felt a mirror being pushed into my hands. I grabbed it and looking into the reflective glass. I gasped my jaw dropping. Like the others...Silver. I loved my normal eye colour. I looked more closely at my face. I still had my 'Bella' make up on, though even with it on I was still pale. Odd. I handed the mirror to Elizabeth who, like me examined her new found eye colour with shock.

"I'm guessing we're not in L.A anymore" Ashley comment. i sighed and leant back. Suddenly the car jerked forwards.

"Peter" everyone moaned.

"It wasn't me. It was the car." Again the van jerked but then started to move. Kellan instantly tried opening the door

"It's locked" he tried again, but the car didn't stop, instead, as if Peter was driving it, it pulled out of the parking lot.

"Great. Stuck in a possessed car with no chance of getting out." i heard Jackson mutter, more to himself.

"You know this would make a great movie" Peter said from the front. I tried to stifle a giggle, despite the situation we were in. Suddenly the car sped up, the wheel turning on its own. In the end everyone gave up, trying to jump from the window became a impossibility. Suddenly we passed a sign but I saw a glimpse of what it said.

_Welcome to forks_

Yep we were defiantly not in L a.


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley's POV

Peter Finally gave up trying to drive. The car just carried on, when we hit a red light the car would stop and all that. Till finally the car pulled up a long drive, just outside of Forks. I really hoped this was just a Deja Vu of some sort. It was like...

"Guys" I said, quietly. I just hoped my conclusion wasn't true. "I think...were in the Twilight universe" Things around us matched the descriptions in the book.

"What make you say that Ash" Said Peter, looking me though the mirror.

"Look around, does this even feel like we're in the right world, our eyes are different, I even look 19, and so does all of us, well except you Peter, Elizabeth." Everyone looked at each other; I guess they didn't notice it.

"Does that mean we have to go to high school" Taylor groaned. I groaned too. Why oh Why. I froze. Wait if we go to high school, and this is the Twilight universe... We might meet them. Man we're going to have a lot to explain.

"Oh crap" I couldn't help mutter. But then I smiled. This would be and interesting story...and movie according to Kellan. I found a not book and started to write, Ignoring the world around me. I could set it out like a diary.

_Dear Diary _

_Day one in the twilight world, Stuck in a possessed car._

"Wotch ya doing" Dakota asked. Looking over my shoulder.

"I'm making a Diary of our days are in this world, anyone in this group can add an entry. Like a story in the end. As long as it's not inappropriate and won't embarrasses the others then it's fine. Plus it would keep us sane till we find a way back. There has to be a reason why we're here" I said, tapping my chin.

"That's a good idea, everyone can do one entry a week" Elizabeth said, obviously listening to the conversation. Just then the car stopped suddenly, making Robert fly out his seat. I looked out the window and gasped.

Outside was a large, three story house, I couldn't see the outside because it was dark but it was covered in ice and snow.

"Welcome to you new home. Your keys will be disposed below the wheel" Came a female voice from the dash board. Everything was silent then a small chink then a pair of keys was dumped on to Peter's lap. Then the doors opened with a faint hiss. We all looked at each other than scrambled out. I waited till everyone was out before exiting the possessed car.

"Just get in. Just get in, Nikki says. That is the last time I'm going to get into the possessed monster of a van" Taylor snarled at Nikki.

"Taylor stop it. It wasn't Nikki's fault. We're out the van so stop worrying" Elizabeth said, stepping in between the two. Taylor stepped back but kept muttering stuff under his breath. "And no muttering" she added.

"What do we do now? Enter the haunted house?" I said, moving so i was next to peter, looking up at the black windows. Peter shrugged but ran to the door and unlocked it with a click. Everyone froze and looked towards the door. "I'll that as a yes then" Then pushed the door opened. It creaked as the door fell back. All i could see was blackness.

"That could have sounded better" Kristen said behind me, I jumped and turned to glare at her. She looked at me innocently then walked through the door, obviously not caring about the intimidating blackness in the hall. I ran in after her but ran into something solid. I landed to the floor with a loud 'uufff'. Like the car the lights were suddenly flickered on as everyone ran in.

"Stupid banister" I said, getting off the floor and rubbing my shoulder of where i hit. Looking about i spotted a bowl full of different types of keys. I froze. Did someone live here? Did we just break in. In the upstairs rooms i heard nothing. I heard a muffled sound from behinds me but i knew it was everyone one else muffling their laughter. I turned and glared at them, but made them laugh harder. I huffed then walked through to the other rooms and turned on the lights. It was a living room, there were a few sofas and boxes, but was covered in white sheets. Odd. It looked as if some moved in. I opened one of the boxes that read photos and pulled out the first. I almost dropped it as i saw who was in it.

"GUYS" I shouted, not taking my eyes off the photo. They all ran in again. "Look at this" I thrust the photo in Elizabeth's arms since she was the closest to me. She looked at it, but her eyebrows disappeared into her hair.

It was a picture of all of us in a large field, laughing, but we were obviously younger, probably 12 years of age. How was this possible? I didn't know anyone of the twilight cast then I was 12. Peter and Elizabeth were also in the picture, obviously younger too. I was really starting to damn the person who sent us here where everything odd and confusing.

"That's new"

"That's it I've gone mad" Kellan said, throwing his hands in the air.

"Or it's just a nightmare" I suggested, hoping i was right.

"God wish it was" Kristen said, sitting down heavily on the white cloth covered sofa.

"The clothes are the right sizes too" Elizabeth said, looking though some more boxes and pulling out an expensive looking shirt.

"I guess that's settled, since there photo of us and the right sized clothes. We live here" Peter declared.

"Oh joy" Julia said quietly to herself. I rolled my eyes and left the room, going up the large stair case. It looked remarkable like the Cullen house on set. Great, knowing the others, we were going to school. But what if I was right? We were in the twilight universe. Is it Twilight, New moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn. There could be a possibility it was after, which I hoped, then we wouldn't screw up the whole saga unintentionally. What if they see us? Would they confront us and ask awkward questions. I was not looking forwards to that. I soon spotted my name on a plaque on a door. Slowly and hesitantly I opened the door.

There was a large queen sized bed, with pale blue covers. There was a double door on one side, my guess was a closet and on the other side was a bathroom. There were a few boxes on the floor. I dumped my bag from around my shoulders onto the bed then started to unload the stupid boxes.


	4. Chapter 4

Ashley POV

I dumped the last box onto the landing. Well everything was now tidy. I looked at the window, Sunrise. What? I looked at my wrist watch; 6:29. I had stayed up all night? Surely i would have felt tired and given up. But i knew for a fact i didn't fall sleep. I would have made a mess of my make-up. I would need to think on that later. I changed into blue denim Jeans, a long red and black check shirt, which i rolled up the sleeve to my elbows and i wore knee length boots. I took my hair from the Alice wig and brushed it out, curling it in a bit then kept make up on as it was but re-applied some lip gloss. I grabbed my bag ( after filling it with the school essentials) then ran down the stairs (Minding the banister) and into the kitchen where everyone else was. Of course the table was missing a few people.

"Has anyone noticed that we haven't slept?" I asked, sitting down at an empty space.

"This world is messing with our heads Ash" I heard Julia say, sitting down next to me.

"Fantastic" I said sarcastically, but then my stomach wanted the world to know it was there. I had forgotten to eat. Now was starving. I looked around for a moment then started searching though the cupboards. There were eggs, bacon, bread rolls, cereal, yogurt, granola bars, fruit, toast, pop tart. I picked up a piece of bread and put it onto the toaster. I poured myself a cup of orange juice and sat down on the counter, waiting for my toast. "What's happening today?"

"Well from what i could gather from Peter who was rambling, Me and Taylor are staying here. You lot will go to school. And Peter and Elizabeth are trying to find a job to keep them busy" I grimaced. Oh great. School. I had already done enough of that.

Pop

I drained my glass and picked up the toast that had just popped up.

"Hey why don't you go to school" Dakota whined, Nikki and Kirsten following her into the kitchen.

"Well for starters you need to make sure that we are in "The Twilight World"" Julia said, adding air quotes. "Me and Taylor will stand out. And I personally don't want to go to school" There were a few angry mutters while the people who just came in went to find something to eat.

"Hey Guys" Kellan shouted, running into the room. Peter looked up from the newspaper he was reading. "What would you do if I told you there are sport cars in the garage?"

"What?" Everyone looked up.

"What would you do if i-" Kellan repeated

"I heard that" i said, cutting him off and ran off. I weaved through the rooms and into the garage. There Under large white sheets, i guessed were the cars. I ran to the first and pulled off the white sheet. Behind me the others joined.

"Kristen this had your name on" I heard Jackson shout from a black corvette, there on the licence plate read Krist3n on.

"I got a black Ferrari 458 spider" Robert shouted joyfully.

"I got a White Porsche Cayenne Turbo" Kellan said, then hugged the bonnet.

Peter got a Red Lamborghini Aventador, i got a Silver Mercedes Benz slr McLaren. Taylor got a Aston vantage v12, Julia got a bmw convertible blue, Elizabeth got a Porsche Panamera, Jackson got a White Aston martin rapide, Dakota got a Aston martin one-77, Nikki got a Black and green Porsche Carrera. And to the side were a few posh and expensive looking Motorbikes.

"Now we can arrive to school with style" Dakota said, grinning and jumped into the driver's seat of her car. I hoped into the passenger size. Wow it was nice, but The door to my car went up. These cars were beauties, i didn't need to know much about it to know how fast they could go.

"Beauty in metal form" I heard Robert say then jumped into his car. Of course we all couldn't go in our own car, we had to be inconsisbious and not stand out, but if the Cullen's did exist, not standing out would be an issue.

"It's time to go, School starts in 20 minutes" Elizabeth said, sitting on the bonnet of her car. Oh Great school. High School. There was a sudden rush as everyone ran to get their bags and into a car. I was glad I had already had mine. Kristen and Nikki piled into the back seats then Dakota pushed her foot down onto the pedal, I felt myself sinking into the seat as we shot out from the garage.

We soon made it into school with five minutes to spare. As soon as we pulled into the parking lot, everyone stopped and stared.

"This could have been worse" Kellan said, behind me, I jumped in surprise then glared at him.

"How"

"Well there are no cameras or Paparazzi"

"Come on." Interrupted Rob, "It's almost time for class and we haven't got a timetable" He walked off, I saw Kristen roller her eyes, then followed him. I looked at the others for a moment then ran to catch up with Kristen.

"Excited?" I asked her.

"Not remotely. School once was bad enough" She tittered/

"I know how you feel" I said and we entered the building. Robert was already talking to the receptionist who had a hand full of papers in her hands. "You got our timetables?" I asked then took the sheets from the woman. "Dakota"

"Yeah" She push her way through the others. I handed her the paper and started to hand out the others till i had mine. It read:

_Ashley Greene_

_Monday- 1. Maths- 2. Art- 3. English - Lunch- 4. Spanish- 5. History. _

_Tuesday - 1. History - - - 4. English 5. Geography 6. Art_

_Wednesday -1. Music 2. Art 3. Spanish- Lunch- 4. Art 5. Science 6. Drama_

_Thursday - 1.-Science 2. -Geography 3. -English -Lunch- 4. –Art 5. –Italian 6. Gym_

_Friday -1. History 2. Maths 3. Gym -Lunch- 5. English 6. Drama_

Not bad, a bit repetitive, but not bad.

"I got Maths and Art with Kristen, PE with Rob and Kellan, Italian with Nikki, Geography with Jackson, and Art with Dakota too, I have English on my own" I said, glancing at the other's timetable.

"Fine meet you outside the cafeteria at lunch, we have an entrance to make" Jackson said and strode away. We all split up and started in the direction of the Maths rooms.


	5. Chapter 5

Kristen's POV

I stood with Ashley, Rob and Nikki. Waiting for the others to emerge so we could enter the fun house and get stared at. Not that we weren't use to it. Finally the others came into view.

"Sorry we're late; some girls were chatting up Kellan. I told him to wear a looser top this morning" Dakota said, with a playful glare at Kellan who grinned. Unlike the rest of us, he wore a tight fitted cotton tank top and a white jacket that was over his arm, showing all of his muscles to the world. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"So how we're going to enter, two at a time?" I asked, stepping in. I was pretty hungry and i was board.

"I was thinking a bit how we entered on the set of Twilight, This time including Kristen and Dakota." Jackson said, as if planning some war strategy for world war 3/

"Like in couples?" I asked, I wouldn't mind with Rob.

"Well you and Rob, Nikki and Kellan, Me and Ashley. Dakota can bring up the rear" I nodded. Dakota huffed.

"Why do i have to be last?"

"You look like Jane. Making you go last will reduce the effects of hate and induce the effect of shock" I quipped in. She glanced at me for a moment then nodded.

Then we all set off towards the Cafeteria. Nikki going in first, brushing her blond hair back, Then Kellan who seemed nervous, Then It was Ashley, who was bouncing, and Jackson who was fighting a smile, making him looking like he was in pain.

I stayed back with Dakota while Rob took the front, straightening his jacket and fixed on some sunglasses. Dakota fidgeted uncomfortably. I gave her and encouraging smile then watches as the others walking into the Cafeteria. The chatter and the voices stopped, as well came in. A few seconds after Rob came in it took that as my cue and followed. As soon as i entered, it was dead silence. Then Dakota entered behind me.

Everyone was staring, some were looking at me then to the corner of the room. Instinctively I looked over. My jaw almost dropped. It was them, The Cullen's. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bella and Renesmee. After Breaking Dawn. I almost sighed in relief. The other strange thing was that we all looked almost exactly alike. The only difference was that we were human, but even then we looked the same.

I quickly turned back to the others.

"I'm guessing not standing out is an impossibility" I stage whispered to Dakota.

"You got that right" She said, I knew she was on the receiving end of the glares of the Cullen's. We quickly got our lunch and sat down on the other side of the cafeteria. Far from the Cullen table, who kept shooting glances at us. I knew they were talking about us at super speed.

"First day and we're top news" Kellan snorted and started to stuff his face full of Pizza. I wrinkled my nose. Nikki slapped him on the back of his head. "Hey!" He dropped his food, his hand shooting to the place where Nikki hit him. "What was that for?"

"Eating like a pig. Slow down." Nikki said, gracefully taking a bite out of her Pizza.

"Still can't believe you hit me" He muttered to himself. I rolled my eyes.

"So Dakota what lesson you go next?" changing the subject, turning to look at her. I was surprised to see her slumped on the table, her head buried in her arms. I sighed and shook her arm

"Dakota"

"No go away, sleepin here" Came her voice, muffled by her arms.

"In the school cafeteria?"

"Yeah so?" She raised her head to look at me. Now i looked at her she look knackered.

"Never mind" I said, "You're not going to listen anyway" I muttered more to myself. I could feel the stares from the population of the school, especially the Cullen's. I quickly dug into my pizza and soda, and stuck into a conversation with Ashley and Nikki.

"So who else do you thinks going to show up next? Mackenzie?" i heard Rob ask. I bit my lip. I knew those extra bikes weren't there for nothing.

"I don't know. i think maybe Charlie, He's fun to have around" I said, but then realised that the Cullen's were still listen into our conversation.

"Who? Charlie Bewley?" Kellan asked looking up at me. I nodded. He grinned. "Daniel too and Cam Gigandet would just be fun to wind up" Not only that but completely freak the Cullen's out.

"Bryce perhaps? She would just freak some people out" Meaning the Cullen's. I stole a glance at the Cullen's. Who were deep in conversation, once or twice they looked at me.

"Kristen, wake Dakota up. The bells about to ring" Ashley said, standing up with Kellan and dumped their stuff into a nearby bin, the Cullen's watching their every move. Then they looked back to me.

I poked her arm. Nothing. I did it again. Everyone on our table (and the Cullen's, yes I knew they were watching) was watching intently. This time I shook her shoulders harder. Again nothing.

"She hasn't died as she" Jackson said, in a whisper, standing. I sent him a dirty look then poked (well shoved) her on the shoulder hard, but then she slid off the table, and landed with a thump. At this Jackson cracked and burst into fits of laugher, next to him Nikki did too. Now I was holding my sides in. Yet Dakota still didn't wake.

"How is she still asleep? She wasn't drugged, was she?" I said, standing over her. Nikki, after calming down, stood next to me and sniffed her empty can. She shook her head.

"I'm not surprised. Maybe we should take her to the hospital or something"

"Here let me" Rob said, standing up and scooped Dakota off the floor. I huffed in jealousy.

"Do you think she'll wake up of you tip water on her?" Nikki asked as we walked to the exit.

"I wouldn't try. I did that when we when we were doing the Runaways" I shuddered. "Not pretty. At least i got exercise from all the running" I opened the door as Rob got to it. I saw a bottle in Nikki's hand, an evil grin on her face. Oh this won't end well. I cringed and retreated back into the Cafeteria. I pitied Nikki and Rob, who was cringing too. I shut the door and ran past the Cullen's to my table, who looked surprised by my sudden return. I knew Nikki was going to tattle on my methods of waking her. I pulled my phone my pocket. Just then i heard a shriek of fury then Nikki sprinted into the hall.

"Blond hair fury is coming. Take cover" She shouted, running behind me. Then Dakota burst through the door, upmost fury on her face. The hall went silent, some cringed.

"Uh oh" I said. "RUN" I shouted and ran though the hall for another exit, Nikki following.

"WHERE?" She shouted back

"ALASKA" I shouted, turning a corner. With that we both kept running though the school buildings.


	6. Chapter 6

Edwards POV

I sat down at the Cafeteria table. Alice and Jasper joined us.

"I heard there's a new group of students here" Emmett said. Alice sat up straighter.

"There can't be. I would have seen that" Alice said, startled by this news. _I checked every ones future, nothing showed new people._

_Great more people to prank_- Emmett

_I wonder what they look like, i hope their nice_- Nessie.

I hope their nothing like what Bella was- Rosalie, obviously didn't want then to find out about us.

"_Wow they look just like the Cullens"_ came a human thought. Instantly I looked towards the door as it opened, my family doing the same. Everything fell silent. There stepping though the door was a human, but she looked exactly like Rosalie. My jaw dropped

_Oh my god_- Rosalie thought, stunned.

But then I noticed a heartbeat, her eyes were a stunning silver. Then behind her, people looked just like our family. Who are they? Why do they look like us? Behind the girl that looked like Bella, I stiffened. Jane. Or was it? She had a fast heartbeat, probably nervous, and silver eyes just like the rest of them. What were they? All those questions filled all of our heads. Yet I couldn't hear their thoughts. They looked over to us; there was a look that confirmed something of what they needed to know, on their faces. What was it? It was like Bella all over again. Only this time i was taken and there were a few more.

"I'm guessing not standing out is an impossibility" Said the girl who looked like my wife, to the Jane look alike. I couldn't stop the glare when it came to the Jane looking girl.

"You got that right" She whispered back. Then they walked down to the far table. I turned back to my family

"Who are they?" Rosalie whispered, too quietly for a human to hear, to me.

"I don't know. Their thoughts are silent" They all looked at me. "Jasper can you get a read on how their feeling" He shook his head. We shot them a glance.

"What is she wearing?" Alice muttered, looking at her look alike, who was wearing demin jeans, a long red and black check shirt, the sleeves and knee length boots. Something that Alice would never wear. Also the major difference between her and Alice was the hair.

"First day and we're top news" Emmett's look alike said, and then stuffed his face with his food.

"Don't even try getting me to eat that stuff" Emmett whispered, looking over at that table. Rosalie's look alike slapped him across the back of his head. Just what our Rosalie would do.

"Hey!" He dropped his food, his hand shooting to the place where Rosalie look alike hit him "What was that for?" As if he didn't know.

"Eating like a pig. Slow down." She scolded then took a bite out her own pizza. Rosalie wrinkled her nose.

"Still can't believe you hit me" This caused my wife's look alike to roll her eyes.

"Where do you think they came from?" Jasper said. His eyes fixed on to the person that looked like himself. They don't smell like ordinary humans either. I sniffed too. He was right. The sent that came off them was very weak. Almost non-existent. They smelled different too. Not completely human and not at all Vampire or werewolf.

_Daddy do you think they were sent by the Volturi_. Nessie thought. It had been almost 7 years since they came. I shook my head hesitantly. I had a feeling it wasn't them.

_Oh. Are we going to tell Grampa and Grandma?_ I nodded. I got back to eavesdropping onto their conversation

"So Dakota what lesson you go next?" Said Bella's look alike to Jane's look alike. So she was called Dakota, not Jane then. But Dakota had buried her head in her arms, sleeping.

Though out lunch me and my family listen into their conversations. They mentioned a few people, but none i recognised in anyway. Who were they ran through all of my families minds.

"Kristen, wake Dakota up. The bells about to ring" Said Alice's look alike to Bella's look alike, so mystery girl has a name. We watch as Emmett's look alike, along with Alice's dump their stuff then leave. We all turned and watched as Kristen poked Dakota. She didn't react.

_What is she doing? Its looks fun_ - Emmett said, picking up note for some unsuspecting sleeping humans. I supressed a smile as Kristen did it again but harder.

"She hasn't died as she" Jasper's look alike said, standing up to get a better view. From what it looked like he was taking all the effort not to smile, making him look a lot more like Jasper who didn't smile unless he was completely happy or stuck in the room full of happiness or something similar. Jasper and Emmett snorted in amusement then Kristen pushed her hard so she fell off the table. The humans didn't notice of course. Everyone at our table turned away and burst into silent laughter. Emmett having visions of doing this to Jane was funny.

"How is she still a sleep. She wasn't drugged, was she?" Kristen asked, after calming down from laughing, so we weren't the only one. Rosalie's double picked up Dakota's empty can and sniffed it, then shook her head.

"I'm not surprised. Maybe we should take her to the hospital or something" Kristen said.

"Here let me" My look alike said, scooping up Dakota. It was strange, watching a person who looks almost the same as you; pick up someone who looks almost like your worst enemy. Kristen huffed, glaring at Dakota's prone figure. They walked past us.

"Do you think she'll wake up of you tip water on her?" Rosalie's look alike said, a water bottle in her hands. Instantly I saw where this was going.

"This is going to be fun" Emmett whispered, catching on. Everyone nodded then the doors burst open and Kristen ran back in, to the table they were sat. She slipped her cell phone into her pocket, just before everyone heard a shriek of fury, Then Rosalie's look alike ran in

"Blond hair fury is coming. Take cover" She shouted then ran behinds Kristen, laughing. Rosalie's had shot to her hair. Then the door smashed open and Dakota Stood in the door way. Looking like a pissed off Jane, covered in water

"Uh oh" Kristen said. "RUN" then she and Rosalie's look alike sprinted off to another door

"WHERE?" She shouted back.

"ALASKA" Kristen shouted back as they turned a corner, Dakota following on their tails. My brothers snorted. Nessie laughed. Then my look alike sidle in, and over to the table they were sat and pulled out a note pad when Emmett's and Alice's look alike came running in. His arm wet.

"What happened? I just saw Kristen and Nikki getting chased by Dakota down the parking lot" So that's what she was called. I wondered if they shared a last name.

_Nikki?_ - Rosalie questioned in her thoughts.

"Nikki poured a bottle of water on to Dakota."

"Ohh" They both said at the same time, then sniggered.

"And I'm guessing Nikki tattled on Kristen's waking methods" he nodded.

"Man, they're both in trouble. Bu knowing Dakota, She'll get bored and give up" Emmett's look alike laughed, folding his arms. "They are so not going live that down when I'm around" So he was just like Emmett in some ways then.

"What you doing?" Alice's look alike asked.

"I'm going to send a note to the office that should send a word to the teachers that they either might be late or they won't show. I won't give a reason." He muttered then finished what he was writing.

Just then the bell ran, making some of the students jump.

He's in you next class Edward, try and find out as much as you can. Alice thought, I nodded and walked through the doors to Music class.


	7. Chapter 7

Roberts POV

Finally the bell went for Music. I collected my things, along side Dakota's, Kristen's and Nikki's. I dropped Their things at the off and quickly walked to music class. But it had only just started.

"I was wondering when you were going to arrive. Now which one are you" Said a strict faced woman, holding a composing stick she had a slight spanish accent.

"I'm Robert Pattinson, I'm sorry im late. i had to drop off a few things at the office" I apologised. She raised a thin eyebrow.

"What instrument do you play?" I had a feeling where this was going and that she disproved of me already. Wanting to humiliate me

"I guitar and piano, and composes my own music and sing" She looked impressed, but tried to hide it.

"For you lateness Mr Pattinson. You can play a piece of your choise, Then answers questions some students may have" I sighed. "You can put you stuff next to Mr Cullen, who you will be working with this year" I looked up sharply to the back, were shorely enough, Edward Cullen sat, looking at me intently. I quickly dumped my bag by the chair and hopped up to a piano. I quickly did A minor scale to make sure the piano was in tune then started to play, Fur Elise. I was glad i already knew it off by heart.

Finally the piece came to an end and i was met silence. I hopped off the piano seat to go to the chair but I was stopped then the teachers arm shot out. I looked at her, she looked impressed. Her opinion of me must have changed while i played.

"Questions now" She then pointed back to the piano stood, I quickly sat. Hands shot up.

"You" I pointed to a brown hair girl on the front row of desks

"Have you go a Girlfriend" This caused many girls in the group to straighten up. I smirked lightly

"Yes" the girls awed sadly, "I'm sorry girls if I wasn't dating her then I wouldn't really date much"

"Where did you come from?" Another asked. I looked taken back. I quote sprung to mind,

"Well when a Mommy and a Daddy love each other very much, they decide to-" I started to say but I was cut off.

"No no no, i mean where were you born., where'd you go up" The girl interrupted, blushing in embarrassment.

"Sorry i misunderstood you" I lied, laughing. "I was born and raised in london"

"Cool, Who are the other people " A boy asked.

"Well Theres Ashley Greene Nikki Reed and Dakota Fanning, Their my adopted sisters" i guess we had to act like it too " Also Jackson Rathbone and Kellen Lutz my adopted Brothers. Also i have two other siblings who don't go to this school. Their names are Julia Jones and Taylor Launter. Our adopted parents are Peter Facinelli and Elizabeth reaser but their not 'together'. More like good friends. We all are."

"Where do you live"

"Sorry, i can't you that"

"Why not"

"Because you're a stranger" I said, earing some sniggers. "And i don't want anyone calling round" I added. The girls blushed.

Through out the hours questions were fired at me, so i answered them best i could, most of them lies. Then the bell went. I gathered up my bag and ran from the room but them ran into something solid I fell, but a cold hand grabbed my arm before i could hit the ground.

"Sorry" came a musical voice.

"Don't be. I wasn't looking" I said, straightening up, Edward let go of my arm. I bent down and retrieved my bag, that i dropped. Edward nodded then walked way. Rude. I quickly turned towards the parking lot for my car

Kristens POV

I sat down. I had run for too long. Also missing my last lesson. Next to me was Nikki, exhausted too. I soon realised that Dakota had left us behind. I knew i should have taken my car. The boys have also gone too, so it was just us two. Luckily Rob had our bags at the office so we go those.

"Hey Liz. Do you mind picked me and Kristen up?" Nikki said, into her phone. They talked a few times before Nikki hung up. Just then The Cullens entered the parking lot, they looked Around before spotting us then exchanged a few words.

"So Gals" I leaped off the wall and onto the concrete floor. that was going to bruise. Nikki screeched, jumping up, her hand over her heart.

"ASHLEY" We both snarled at the same time. The one said, was now holding her sides, grasping the wall for support. We both glared at her. Nikki started to tap her foot, waiting for Ashley to stop laughing.

"Just you wait, you evil little-" I nudged her in the side, effectively cutting her off from what she was going to say.

"Did you miss your ride too. Believe me it would have been better if you didn't" I muttered angrily at her.

" No. I knew Dakota was leaving with out you so i stayed" me and Nikki huffed in frustration. "I knew you would understand" Again, me and Nikki looked at each other. Nikki lifted a finger and twirled it around her temple. I giggled. 'so true' i mouthed to her.

"Are we walking?" Ashley asked, helping me up from the cold, snow-covered floor.

"No Liz is coming. Then im going home to give Dakota a black eye." I muttered scornfully. I felt stares at the side of my face, instantly i turned to see the Cullens looking at us.

"Seriously, am i that good-looking, even they have to stare. Come on, it can't just be me" I knew they heard me. "DON'T" I said, shooting round, finger out to Ashley who opened her mouth. "I go my eye on you" Just then i heard a horn beep. I looked to see Liz's Porsche Panamera drive into almost empty parking lot and park in front of us.

"Ah finally" Nikki said, jumping into the back seat.

" took you so long? Nutjob over here's making me pull my hair out" I questioned, sitting in the front seat, next to Liz.

" NutJob?" Elizabeth questioned amused, and pulled out the lot. The stare of the cullens behind us. There was silence for a moment. "So its true" I knew what she ment.

"Yep" As we slowed the tires suddenly slipped on the ice, But since we were going quite fast we were gathering up speed right towards a give way sign with on coming traffic.

"BREAKS" i shouted, Liz stomped as hard as she could, but that made it worse. The wheels locked, but then we hit a bump. I felt my self thrown forwards, hitting the airbag, but then shot back as the car flipped. over and over again. Pain, flared up my arm, a dripping sensation from my head alerted me that we were on four wheels again. The world started to go fuzzy. I tried to blink away the fuzziness. A loud continues beep had started. I didn't know if it was in my head or not. I closed my eyes but I stayed conscience.

"Alice phone Carlisle, 911" I heard a voice shout. I felt a cold had on my neck. Then the person moved, probably across then the loud continues beep stopped.

"Kristen are you awake" I head the voice say, closer this time. I groaned. I felt blood on the side of my face.

"whas...you...think" I slurred, not opening my eyes, i felt so drowsy now.

"You need to stay awake. We're going to take you to the hospital now" I came clear it was Rosalie's voice. I didn't answer. I felt the door being opened then two sets of hands lift me from my seat. my eyes snapped open in surprised

"Get the other out" I heard another voice shout. I suspected it was either Edward or Emmett. i was surprised they had much control. They must have been holding their breath. Sure enough, in the distance i could hear the sounds of sirens, but it was getting duller as my eyes drifted close. I felt my self being shaken, the voice fading as i drifted into unconsiouce.


	8. Chapter 8

Rosalie's POV

We watched as our doubles left. Except Kristen and Nikki. Who had been left behind.

"It looks weird doesn't it" Jasper said, looking at Nikki. "I wonder how Carlisle will react. I had a feeling there's someone in that family who look like him and Esme" I nodded in agreement.

"From what he said, Nikki Reed, Ashley Greene, are his adopted sister, Kellen Lutz and Jackson Rathbone are his adopted brothers and Some people called Peter Facinelli and Elizabeth reaser are is parents but the not together."

"I'm guessing this Peter and Elizabeth look like Carlisle and Esme." Bella said. Nikki was on the phone to a woman, I suspected it was this Elizabeth. Behind them Ashley, was it? was sneaking up on the two unsuspecting look alike. I almost laughed as Kristen jumped, and fell into the snowy concrete while Nikki Jumped up.

"ASHLEY" They both snarled at the same time, glaring at Ashley who was holding the wall for support.

"This is better than TV" Alice mused, smiling.

"Yeah just because your look-alike jumped Mine and Bella's look-alike" I retorted. Then we all looked back to the trio on the wall.

"No Liz is coming. Then im going home to give Dakota a black eye" Kristen said scornfully. I had a feeling she will not go against what she said. I had a sudden vision of Bella punching Jane in the eye. Edward laughed.

"Nice one Rose, only Bella here would get away with it" Edward chuckled.

"Its something i've always wanted to do. I figured that Bella could do it since she's immune to her gift..." I trailed off.

"You know i like the sound of hitting jane, Not the Idea of the Volturi coming after us again." Alice suddenly when still just as a car came into the parking lot. I almost gasped. The driver looked almost exactly like Esme, But the eyes were the same silver as the rest of them.

"Ah finally" Nikki said, jumping into the back seat.

" took you so long? Nutjob over here's making me pull my hair out" Kristen said jumping into the front seat next to Elizabeth. Then they drove off.

"Don't you dare Emmett" Alice snarled, turning her head in Emmett direction.

"NutJob" Emmett laughed but then suffered a blow to his arm. I winced sympathetic.

"Emmett honey" I said, smiling. "I won't stop her if you call her that" He pouted. Alice Gasped, her eyes not seeing the present.

"Their going to crash"

"What"

"The look alike their going to his black ice and a bump. Their going to crash" She said then split into a fast human run. Then i heard it. The sound of a distinct crash, that repeated itself twice before stopping A loud continued sound of a car horn. Then suddenly it came into sight. The Car was totaled, the windshield had smashed and was now littered alongside the icy road, bits of metal had come off the car and was also scattered a crossed the roads. We all ran to the car, The people on the high way who had seen the accident had now stopped and were coming up to see how they could help.

"Alice phone Carlisle, 911" I shouted, going over to Kristen's side of the car. I reached out and touched her neck, to make sure she had a pulse but i could hear her heart anyway. Kristen didn't look that bad, her left arm was either broken or fractured, the skin on her hands were scrached, probably from the windshield. Yet with all this blood it did not smell. Well it had a slight scent but like her scent it was very washed down. I didn't know What extent Elizabeth had but she had the head on the steering wheel, completely limp. I reached across and pulled her away from the wheel.

"Kristen are you awake" I said as I saw her head move slightly.

"whas...you...think" She slurred. I looked at the others who were helping the others out the car. Jasper had cleared out some snow and laid his jacket on the floor, which Ashley had taken refuge to. He looked slightly panicked.

"It's okay Jasper, The bloods not effecting you" Nessie said, then put her hand on his cheek. He nodded and walked towards the crowds of people.

"You need to stay awake. We're going to take you to the hospital now" I told her, then I opened the door and lifted her out. Her eyes snapped open in surprise.

"Get the other out" Edward shouted, Emmett ran to the other side and pulled Elizabeth out the car. About two miles away i could hear the sirens from the police cars and the ambulances. Kirsten's eyes started to droop, she was going to fall unconsience.

"Kristen you need to stay awake" I said, shaking her shoulders gently but it was too late.

"What happened" came Cheif Swans voice. He and the paramedics were running up carefully to us.

"I don't know. They must have hit black ice then a bump, which must have caused the car to flip" Edward said. Charlie nodded, the paramedics pushed their way though. He did a double take when he saw Kristen.

"Whos that. Why does she look..." He trailed off, looking at all the conscience. Now his mouth was hanging open.

"let's get them to the hospital first" I said though clenched teeth, picked Kristen up again and put her gently onto the stretcher. We all made our way down to the ambulances, When they were in I also when in, I didn't know why but I was allowed. I was glad I had my medical degrees.

"Emmett take my car back with Alice" I said as the doors closed.


	9. Chapter 9

Rosalie POV

The tide to the hospital was long, since it was icy the wheels would slip. When we got there Carlisle was already waiting, his eyes drifted down to my clothes. I looked down, and was surprised to see blood on my jacket, shirt and trouser. Alice and Esme are going to have a fit. Alice because i ruined the clothes and Esme because she doesn't know the situation.

"I'll explain later" I quickly said at vampire speed so no one human would hear. He nodded. I quickly helped the stretcher out and walked beside it to the hospital. I watched as Carlisle's jaw dropped, then he saw the girls on the stretchers

"Who are they" he asked weakly, looking at the woman who looked like Esme.

"The woman is Elizabeth Reaser. The one who looks like Bella is Kristen Stewart. One that looks like me is called Nikki reed, and the one who looks like Alice is call Ashley Greene. Their new to the town. There are more of them, but i have a feeling they look like people we know. There's a girl who looks like Jane, but her names Dakota Fanning" Carlisle nodded slowly as we walked into the ward. Doctors and nurse's were waiting. As soon as each injured person was by a bed, they lifted them off.

"Okay who are these women" A nurse asked, standing next to Elizabeth and looking at a clip board. I repeated their names out to everyone one. Soon the doctors started to check them.

"Kristen has a broken arm, she'll need and x-ray to make sure, a concussion on the side of her head, a fractured thumb, and a series of cuts along her head, neck and left shoulder, that should heal fairly quickly." I wince sympathetically. Carlisle was examining Ashley.

"Elizabeth has a dislocated wrist, a fractured probably broken thumb, an x-ray to find out, like Kristen a concussion but in the front of her head, Probably from when her head hit the steering wheel. Maybe a few bruises from her seat belt. A gash on the side of her face, i'll need to stitch it" Another doctor said, pulling out a needle and some thread.

"Ashley has a broken rib, probably from the seatbelt, alongside those bruises., a sprained ankle and a broken nose. Not bad compared to the others" Carlisle said. I just stood watching as they got to work

"Nikki has bruising on the side of her head, along with some cuts, a gash on her arm, probably from the broken glass. A broken ankle and a sprained wrist. But its best if she had a x-ray"

"Is there anything i can do" I asked, Carlisle looked at me.

"No I'm afraid not. Why don't you go home and change, tell Esme what happen and I'll be late home" Carlisle said, then turned back to his patient. I turned to walk out the door but the door burst open. There running in was what looked like a second Carlisle, soon followed by Dakota, the boys then three people who looked like Jacob, Leah and Renesmee. Every single of them had silver eyes. My jaw dropped, so did Carlisle's, the Nurses and Doctors who were with us, their jaw dropped.

"What happened" He demanded stopping in front of us. Robert rushed over to Kristen, Jackson to Ashley, Kellen to Nikki, I think it was Peter, to Elizabeth. Yet Peter didn't seem fazed by seeing Carlisle, but something registered behind the eyes. The same thing though all the silver eyes. "I believe i asked you a question" He said directly to Carlisle.

"They were in a car accident, the car hit black ice then a bump then flipped two times before landing on its wheels" I said a quickly. Peter nodded stiffly.

"Owww" Came a goaned from one of the girls. It was Nikki. "Don't tell me. Liz crashed the car" Nikki's eyes fluttered open. "Peter, why are you so silent" She demanded, her voice stronger.

"You...told me not to tell you" She glared at him from where saw was laid.

"Whats wrong with me now"

"You have some bruising on the side of her head, with some cuts. Also a gash on your arm, a broken ankle and a sprained wrist"

"Crap. No wonder my legs kills" she groaned again.

"Excuse me" I said, i had to go now. I felt them stare as a pushed past through the people and ran to my car, at a human speed then raced home. Avoiding others cars if I could help it. Esme was waiting on the porch for me.

"Alice has told me what happened" Esme said as I stopped the engine, "is it true that one looks like me" I nodded.

"Everything but the eyes. But they all have a heartbeat and blood running though them"

"I think this year is going to rather interesting" Nessie said, coming up next to me.

"I can't imagine another me with silver eyes" Esme said, after a few moments of silence. Nessie frowned then touched her face. "Alright that's different"

"Anyway im getting changed" I said and exited to my room, where some clothes were laid out. _Alice._

**I know this isn't the longest chapter i've done. Plz review and tell me whats you think. Also im sorry about the gramma and puntication mistakes. **


	10. Chapter 10

Nikki POV

I stayed sitting where i was, the pain in my ankle and wrist was fading now, thanks to the pain relief i was given. I had a cast put on my ankle now. A brace put on my wrist, my arm had been cleaned, dressed and bandaged, all my cuts have been cleared up as well.

"How long we're going to be here?" Ashley asked, from where she was sat. Carlisle looked up. I just wished he would not hang around and listen into the conversation.

"A few more hours" I tittered. The boys and Dakota had taken refuge to a chair, next to us. I soon realised the Mackenzie foy had joined us in this world, Silver eyes and all.

"Whan did you get here" I said, surprise leaked into my tone. Mackenzie looked up at me, from where she was sat, braiding her hair.

"This afternoon, I found my self wandering near Liz's work place" She said, and continued to braid her hair.

"When did you get a job?" I questioned, turning to Elizabeth who was conscious and was listening to her iPod. She didn't hear me. I looked at Peter. Who sighed and tugged the head phone off her ears.

"What" She said, clearly annoyed.

"Squiggy over there has a question" He nodded over to me. I sent him a filthy look at the nick name.

"What" She questioned again, and turned to look at me.

"When did you get a job?" She paused her music.

"Well I got a job in a store, nothing big" She said and stuffed the head phones back in.

"Touché" I muttered. I heard Kristen groan. "Ahhh Snow whites awake at last. Thought you died." I said, cheerily.

"Shame" I heard a voice whisper, almost so no one could hear.

"Sod off" She muttered then shot into a sitting position. She then checked her arm, which was in a cast, Her thumb, which was in the same cast and her cuts had been dressed. "Dakota" She said in a sweetly sickly sweet voice everyone knew to avoid. Dakota froze. But Dr Cullen seemed intrested on what might happen, he glanced up from what he was reading. Liz pulled the headphone out her ears and paused it.

"Yes" Her voice wavering.

"Come here, I just want to whisper something" Dakota didn't look convinced. "Please. It would help the broken armed girl a lot" She pouted but my mind flickered back to what she had said when she next saw Dakota. She edged closer, a folder in her hands as protection.

"I wouldn't if i were you" I called as Dakota enter three feet from her bed. But I was too late and too fast, Kristen hit the folder away and with her good hand, made contact with her left eye.

"uuff" Dakota leaped back, falling to the floor.

"You should have seen that coming "Liz said, sympathetically.

"What was that for" Dakota cried, holding her eye with her hands. Dr Cullen leaped up and called a nurse for a bag of ice then bend down and helped her off the floor.

"I can guaranty a black eye tomorrow" He said, examining Dakota's eye. "You've got a hard punch" He said, looking at Kristen, eye brow raised.

"I've been waiting to practice on someone" She said and looked away. The nurse cam in with the ice.

"Best if you put some ice on, it will reduce any swelling. but other than that i can't do much else" She said, handing the ice to Dakota who put it over her eye, glaring at Kristen with the other.

"I kinda think you deserve that" I said, She turned her angry glare to me

"Why?"

"Well for starters we would have had to walk home which could have ended us by dying of hyperthermia. If you never left us in the parking lot then we would never had to call Liz and be in an accident. Reliving us of all this pain of trouble. And for you a black eye" Kristen said, glaring at her now.

"She does have a point" Mackenzie added.

"Wait, we all could have died, Dakota being the one to blame" Ashley said, eyebrow raised. I nodded.

"Oh come on. Leave the poor girl alone." Peter said, standing up. Dakota sent him a grateful look. But then he added. "You can continue this at home on who's to blame, if you so wich but not here. It's highly embarrassing" He said, sending glance at the nurse who were coming in and checking on them along side Dr Cullen who had stayed in the room. Dakota's look became a one-eyed glare. "Its more affective if you used both eyes" He said and ducked, missing getting hit with the ice she had thrown.

"Enough with the jokes. It's seriouly getting on my nerves" Liz said, straightening up on her bed.

"Finally some who agrees with me" Dakota said, picking up the ice she threw.

"Don't think your off the hook. Your grounded"

"WHAT You can't ground me"

"Why not?"

"Well..."

"If we keep talking about it then you'll be grounded longer" Liz snapped, glaring at Dakota, whose mouth had fallen open. She then huffed then stomped out the room.

"Misery Guts" I muttered.

"She'll lighten up. After a while." Peter said, then pulled a few coins from him pocket.

"I'm getting a soda. Anyone want something?"

"I'll have a soda too"

"Yep"

"Na"

"Water for me"

"I'll have a coffee" Liz said.

"decaf" Rob added quietly, pointing to her, "I'll have a soda too".

We all gave our orders and him and Jackson when off to get the drinks and the bag of pretzels Kellen ordered.

They came back half an hour later, their arms full but it equally got spread around. But after another four-hour we finally left the hospital. Us girls either on crutches, walking or in a wheel chair, like me, since I had a sprained wrist. I knew for a fact this was going to speed though the town. Peter had called in at school and said we all us girls (minus Dakota) were staying at home to heal. The headmaster totally agreed. Man tomorrow was going to be dull.

**Again, not one of the longest, Plz Plz review**


	11. Chapter 11

Kristens POV

I sighed as I laid on my bed, sinking into the duvet and matters. I was sure the others did too. I heard some one enter my room.

"I got you some coffee" I heard Rob say. I smiled at him.

"Thanks" I said as he lay down next to me onto of the covers. It felt nice to be in a nice comfortable bed than the lumpy one in the hospital. I snuggled up to him and laid my head on his chest.

"Hows your arm?" he asked, rubbing the top if my right arm.

"It depends which one you're talking about. The broken one or perfectly fine one" I said, pulling my left arm from under me and out it on top of us. It was heavy because of the pink cast I had chosen.

"The broken one"

"Its fine apart from it being broken in two and is now being held together by this hard cast which im starting to hate already and its only been...half an hour since we left the hospital" I commented, checking on my watch to make sure. Rob laughed slightly.

"Well I think its time for bed young lady" I stuck my tongue out at him but snuggled into im anyway. I did feel very tired.

Roberts POV

"Yo Rob, wake up" came Peter's voice. Ugh. Why?

"No" I muttered,covering my eyes with my arm.

"Time for school"

"Don't care"

"You'll be late"

"So" there was silence.

"Do I have to wake Kristen up as well" He opened my eyes and glared at him.

"Don't you dare" I said, untangling my self from the bed covers.

"I'm glad you've seen sence" He said then walked out.

"And you'll see the end of my boot if you do that again" I muttered angry, shutting the door carefully behind me. I quickly changed into a fresh pair of clothes and quickly trotted down stairs. Peter, Kellen, Jackson and Dakota were sitting at the table eating. When Dakota turned to look at me, her whole left eye was bruised. It almost looked like she had been in the accident. Then Elizabeth walked in. On the side of her face was covered in white gauze which was taped to her, obviously to hide the stitches or to stop any infections.

"How are you feel Liz" I asked sitting down and poured my self a bowl of shreddes.

"Well I've just taken some pain killers and Anti-biotic tablets"

"Other words she drugged up" Kellen announced, getting up from the table, putting the bowl into the dishwasher.

"I wouldn't put it like that" She said, throwing Kellen a glare. He shrugged. I smirked. "School now" She said. I finished off my bowl then grabbed my bag.

"Come on Kellen. you can take your own car" I said, searching my pockets from my keys.

The ride to school was slow. Since the accident the police was still around to make sure there were no more. But we got there. People were asking how the girls were. Girls asking how Dakota got the black eye (She lied and said she was in the crash too) all that. But I noted that all the Cullen stayed out of it and ignored anyone who had asked them but they would continue to look at us, I nodded my thanks the first time. Man this was going to be a long day.

Elizabeth's POV

I watched as the boys walked from the house. Only us girls stayed here. Well Peter stayed to help us since some of couldn't. Well i couldn't use my wrist because of my thumb which was but into a brace, my wrist was bruised and slightly swollen, but hurt slightly when I moved it so i slipped my arm into a sling.

"Taylor where you going?" I asked, seeing him head towards the garage.

"Around town" He said then walked from the house. Rude. After half an hour Kristen came down in a change of clothes.

"You alright?" I said, yawing slightly. She nodded.

"Have the others gone?" She asked, I nodded.

"Peter was threating to wake you up to get Rob up" Ashley said, from the door.I jumped, dropping the bowl I was holding. It smashed as it came into contact with the floor. Ashley now looked fine, with a white strip across her nose but had slight bruising under her eyes. Her top looked a little tight but I knew it was the tape for her rib, when she walked she had a slight limp so she had one crutch to help her walk.

"Really" Kristen's eyebrow raised, turning to look at her. "I'm guessing that's what got him out the bed"

"Yeah. Oh and Nikki's going to have help today, Not able to walk. Todays going to be hell" Ashley said, sighing but then winced.

"I'll get some paracetamol for you after i cleaned up this mess" I pointed to the china mess on the floor. I found a dustpan and brush from a box labeled 'Cleaning product' in my own had writing which was a little weird since i never wrote it.

"What happened" Came a slurred voice from the door way. I turned to see Julia walking in, rubbing her eyes.

"I dropped a bowl" I said, scooping up the sharp shards into the dust pan then dumped it into the bin which ws hard to do with one arm.

"Well that's woken Nikki up then" I heard Kristen and the other groan.

"Girls" I cautioned, it was rude. Even though I wasn't looking forwards to the day either. They muttered and apology. "I got an idea. Nikki can have the sofa, so she doesn't get up. then just have a big bowl of food nearby so she don't order us all about" I suggested, sitting down next to Ash.

"Who's going to bring her down" We all turned to look at Peter who was reading the news paper in the corner. Noticing our silence he looked up.

"What?" He asked, looking at all of us.

"Your going to bring Nikki down. Us woman can't do it" Kirsten said, waving her casted arm. He then sighed then got up.

About 10 minuets Peter came down, carrying Nikki then dropped her onto the sofa then just left her, massaging his arms.

"Do you want anything now Nik. Something I can do with one hand since the other ones messed up" I asked raising my arm in the sling. She shook her head. I grabbed the remote then started to flick though the tv channels.

About 3 hours of watching complete utter rubbish I started to flick though the channels again. Taylor returned with bags of food for lunch.

"Stop stop stop. Back a bit. I saw some thing that was interesting" Nikki shouted. I jumped, dropping the remote into my coffee.

"Whats going to work great now" Nikki commented cross the room. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" I said, seeing Ashley get up but then wince again. On my way to the door, I stumbled. I swore as I banged my wrist. but i picked my self up and opened the door. There standing on the porch was Esme Cullen.


	12. Chapter 12

**Attention all readers. There is going to be a huge twist in this story in a few chapters. And before you think its random but it's completly necessary to the plot, Please don't think that its ruined the story. I'm not sure how your going to react but please try to see it from my POV. Plz review and tell me what you think of this chapter so far. There is a reason for all of this.**

Kristen POV

I watched as Liz when to open the door. Almost laughing then she swore but i knew i should have felt sympathetic. ugh i was still hungry. I got up and when to the kitchen, Peter was fixing up a large sandwich. Hadn't he already had one breakfast. He looked up when I entered.

"Is Liz alright? I heard her say words that weren't exactly PG" He asked, spreading mayonnaise on top of the salad then put the top bread on.

"She's just banged her wrist on the way to the door, Nothing life threatening. Why have you making another sandwich?"

"Ashley stole my last one" He muttered disappearing up stairs. Again rude. I soon realised my I had forgotten why I had come in there in the first place so I left and walked into the living room then froze. I Instantly knew who the extra person was. I didn't know she would look almost exactly like Liz. Esme Cullen and Elizabeth turned at the same time as I walked in. I froze for a moment before changing what I was going to say.

"Okay, I went into the kitchen for something. I forgot. Can any of you remember why?" I asked, trying not to sound startled or shocked.

"Food?" Nikki guessed from the sofa.

"Oh yeah" I recalled, my stomach growled. "I had breakfast already. Lunch" How could i forget. "What did Taylor get" I was already across the room to the dinner table, there on the table was a white plastic bag. "He knew me so well" I said, pulling out a polystyrene box, filled with chips.

"Ohhh chips" Nikki said, her head appearing from the other side of the sofa.

"Want some?" I asked, holding out another box. She nodded, trying to stretch. I sudden idea flicked into my mind. Amusing to me. I came round the sofa then placed it on the other side of Nikki's miniature table, just out of reach.

"Now that's just cruel" Liz commented, fighting a smile, trying to act stern. I turned to see Her and Esme looking at me. If I didn't know better I would have though they were twins. The only exception was the eyes. They were even standing the same.

"but entertaining" I said, flashing a grin at Nikki's attempts to reach it. Just then i heard some feet run down the stairs. Julia ran in. Wearing a pair of Jeans and a long and sleeveless shirt that had a picture of a grew wolf.

"Chips. Who said-" She stopped when she saw Nikki then started to laugh, her hands on her hips. "whose idea was this" She grinned.

"Mine" I said proudly, ginning.

"Good one for the books. Now lunch?" She asked, rubbing her hands together.

"Plastic bag, table. Hurry, Before Ash gets it all" I said, sitting down next to Nikki. That was a mistake because she snatched my own out my hands. "HEY"

"Two can play at that game, Sucker" Nikki grinned. I scowled at her.

"You bitch"

"No that's Julia" refuring to who she played.

"Hey" Julia said, offended, glaring at both of us from where she was sat.

"Liz she stole my chips" Now turning to Elizabeth. Both her and Esme were fighting grins.

"You did put her food out of reach" Liz reasoned. Nikki grinning triumphantly. I sent them bother venomously glares. Liz flinched but Nikki smiled, making me more furious. "One more word young lady and your grounded" Elizabeth said.

"Ha ha" Came of Nikki.

"has anyone seen the TV remote?"Ashley asked, searching under magazines and things. A silence filled the room, Elizabeth flushed red.

"It's in my coffee" She admitted. Everyone's eyes looked down to the floor, there by her foot was the coffee cup with the remote half in half out. I fought a laugh behind my hands

"Nice" I laughed, picking up the box of chips from the miniature table and began eating it again. "I guess you won't be drinking that again"

"Oh ha ha" She said, picking up the mug, the remote still in then threw it all into the trash.

"I hate this channel" Ashley whined, looking at the tv. it was some dog training program.

"No wait" I said, grinning. "We can use this on Taylor and Julia, a positive version. Chocolate. Give them a chocolate when they good then eventually they start doing this subconsciously to get one" Everyone laughed. Esme cracking a smile, her eyes sparking with amusment.

"You do still know im here, right?" I blushed red, how could I had forgotten Julia was still in the room.

"Opps" I said, crossing my legs, looking away.

"Not very suttle, are you Kris" Nikki grinned, sparing Julia a glance, finishing off the chips. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"We still have Taylor" Liz grinned.

"Whats his favorite chocolate?" Ashley said, joining us.

"You are not to say a word to Taylor" I said, looking at Esme.

"My lips are sealed. I'm Esme Cullen by the way" She said, smiling.

"Nice to meet you. Oh and FYI we may need to change the conversation if Taylor comes in. He left again didn't he?" I said, addressing the group now. Julia nodded, sitting down next to Esme, holding a note pad and was looking at the Tv, jotting down notes.

"Wait where Peter, he needs to be here" Liz said shooting out her seat then disappeared.

"Now this, im going to enjoy" I said, grinning as I saw Liz drag Peter into the room, even with one arm. I watched closely as Esme jaw dropped. Man that must be awkward. Seeing someone who looks just like your husband being dragging into the room.

"Now back to business" Ashley said, taking over.

For tha past hour Ashley went into detail, but half way though Esme had to leave, claiming she had house work to do. I knew for a fact that she was going to tell any one who was at the house. But i knew she had enjoyed her self here, probably going to tell Rosalie what we were doing. I knew she would love that. Now we all had a bag of chocolates near by.

Suddenly the door crashed open. I jumped and ran over to the door. There standing in the door was Jackson and Robert, supporting Kellan between them. He didn't look well at all. It also seened that the two men were finding it hard to support him, as if he was too heavy.

"Kellan" I gasped, running over to help pull them over the threshold.

"Just dump him on the sofa" Jackson gasped as they started to drag him. I touched Kellan's wrist, surprised to find that it was stone hard and a few degrees cooler than Roberts.

Liz pulled out a blanket and a pillow and set it under Kellen head as he was laid down, But as soon as he was on the sofa, it sagged under his weight. Dakota scurried on.

"Whats the matter with him?"Makenzie said, entering the room with Taylor, she must have been out with Taylor to the shops

"I don't know. He was fine till lunch, he said he wasn't feeling well but after lunch he wouldn't get up. It took us ages to get him to move. It seems like he was getting heavier." Jackson said, exausted, sitting down next to Nikki who had to move so there was more room on the couch. Like a sudden wave of heat washed though me, leaving me feeling light-headed. i felt my self sway. I stumbled over to a seat. The world darkening before I could reach it.


	13. Chapter 13

Kristen's POV

I jolted awake. I kept my eyes closed as I tried to gather what happened. So car crash, Hospital, home, bed, morning, breakfast, lunch, Esme Cullen came round, dog training program, Kellan ill. Me fainting. Well that summed it up.

I soon realised that I was flat on the ground. Also there was an eerie silence. Slowly I sat up, I felt different some how. I couldn't quite place it. The world soon came into focus but it looked different, more clear, defined. I flexed my fingers, Strange? My broken arm didn't hurt. I knocked onto the cast. Nothing. I looked about for everyone else but froze.

They were all lying flat the ground. Peter was lying by the door way, Liz was next to the sofa, Nikki was still on the sofa, Ashley next to the Tv, Julia by the table, well she had slumpped on the table. Kellan was on the Sofa too, Jackson too but was dangling off the side. Robert I soon realised that was next to me, his arm around my waist. Outside the door way I saw a head, lying on the ground. Taylor. I looked about for Mackenzie and Dakota. Dakota was curled up underneith the window, her back touching the radiator. Mackenzie was next to Peter.

I slowly sat up, cautious not to give my self a head rush. Just then i heard a groan, I looked over to see Kellan stir, then shoot into a sitting up position. He looked widely around before his silver eyes caught mine.

"W-what happened" Kellen croaked, his voice cracking. I slowly stood, he did too.

"I don't know. After you came in, I fainted, i just woke up now" I said, my spine cracking loudly. By me feet i heard a soft groan escape Roberts lips and he stirred. "Rob" I shook his shoulders. He jerked up.

"was' happened" He slurred.

"A question I would like to know too" I said, helping him up. Slowly all around us, the others stared to wake up. Again the question was repeated. Till..

"School" Ashley exclaimed looking at the clock on the mantel semed like we had slept well over a few hours Of course we needed to talk of what happened. In a rush everyone got their things, us girls getting the stuff that had been salvaged from the wreak of the car. I hopped into the car with Rob. Then was reversed from the drive.

"Only a few hours" I kept chanting under my breath. I saw Rob's lip twitch as we came into the parking lot. Instantly I saw the Cullens in the far corner of the parking lot. All of them looking at us. My heart quickened as people on the way inside stopped and looked. As soon as the car stopped I jumped out, my cheeks becoming red. Behind us, Kellan was helping Nikki into a wheel chair, much to her disagreement from the sounds of it.

"Oh just get over it, Nikki." Kellen snapped, suddenly angry for some strange reason.

"Kellan" I said in a warning tone, giving him a stern look as well. "You guys go in. I'll be there in a minute" I said, walking over to Kellan who had his first balled up, he looked uncomfortable and angry. I waited till Rob, took the wheel chair and wheeled Nikki away, giving me a backwards look as he walked away. Ashley with Dakota soon followed. In a heated conversation between the differences between the kinds of hair dyes. Jackson just hung around next to Kellan, obviously worried too.

"What?" Kellan said, plunging his hands into his pockets, his shoulders stiff and his face fixed.

"You angry" Jackson noted, standing next to me. "Why?" I also noticed that Jackson too, looked flustered. I put my hand on his forehead.

"Jackson you burning up." I said, I felt his temperature go up. Strange. I put my hand on to Kellan's forehead. He shuddered, jumping back.

"Don't touch me" He snarled, grabbing his bag and sprinted into the building.

"Whats with the attitude" i said, angrily.

"How am I support to know" Jackson said, walking past me, making me had to jog to keep up with him.

"Jackson, wait" I said, just as he got to the steps. He stopped and turned slowly to me, his face passive. Why was he so angry all of a sudden? Why was I angry too? "How you feeling"

"How am i feeling?" He questioned, eyebrow raised. "Thats why you stopped me? Just to ask that" He made to turn again but I grabbed him from the back of the neck.

"Yes. You feel like your on fire, I can feel it on your skin" I said, holding his wrist to prove it. He wrenched out of my grip, straighting his coat. I balled my fist up, since my other one was out of action.

"I feel edgey-angry-. Like im going to explode any minute. I can't help it" he said, softness coming into his eyes. I nodded.

"I'm glad im not the only one feeling it" I said, ever since I had woken up on the floor, everything seemed so diffrent...frutrating even. Also an odd feeling that you get a few hours before you do thow up. "Kellan must have too. The way he's acting is making me what to slap him" I muttered as Jackson came up beside me and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him. Surprised to feel the heat that seemed to coat his body.

"What?" He asked pulling away.

"Nothing" I said, giving him a smile."Come on. I got to find my boyfriend" I said, pulling my bag over my shoulder as we walk into the reception. But I had an old feeling that settled in my stomach, like something was going to happen soon. But it wasn't going to be pretty either.

**Before you get mad, this is the built up for the next few chapters. Don't worry they won't stay like that for long. Plz review.**


	14. Chapter 14

Kristens POV

Finally lunch came around. Never had I looked forwards to it more than ever. Not to mention i was getting really angry really quickly but over small things. Next to me Jackson was also stiff, his face passive again. On my other side was Dakota, Who also was grumpy like the rest of us. From the looks on our face's everyone else kept their distance, some thinking that we were annoyed with the constant asking if we were okay so they stopped. Even the teachers had picked up on it, not daring to ask anything from us from the looks of us and the way to stood. Tall and threatening.

Dakota opened the door for us and held it open as we came through. I nodded to her. My eyes darted about, looking for the others. At the table Kellan was sitting upright and stiff, but his eyes was closed as if he was asleep. Next to him Nikki was flicking though a magazine. A few tables down i noticed the Cullen's looking at them. Jeez can we have a day of peace. Not with them spying on us. The grip on my soda tightened as my anger again. I felt it dent so i loosened my grip, Jackson sending me a look.

"Hello Children" Kellan said, eyes still closed as we got to them. I rolled my eyes, and sat down.

"Children? We're the same age" I said, taking a bite out of the apple, wrinkling my nose in disgust. Yuck. Now my appetite as ruined, all because of this rotten flavoured apple. I sat it out onto the table top and glared at it. "Stupid yucky Apple" I turned around then threw the rest of the apple into the far bin, surprised when it when in. I then turned round to the chunk on the table then flicked it off. Kellan looked at me, one eye open then closed it again. "You trying to sleep stiff as a board?" I questioned.

"No"

"You're sure"

"Quite positive" He snapped, glaring at me. I raised my hands into a surrender.

"Alright take a chill pill bro" I said, a smirk on my face.

"Ugh, this is the last time; I will not go on a date. I've already got a girlfriend" I heard Roberts say. Instantly i shot out of my seat and turned to find my boyfriend. He was walking very fast towards us. A group of girls following almost as fast. I narrowed my eyes. As soon as Robert got to us he stood behind me.

"So which of you little rang gang was trying to snag my man?" I questioned my voice deadly. An eerie silence fell in the hall. I didn't bother folding my arms; my cast wouldn't let me for sure.

"Yeah. Who did" Ashley said, her voice high like Alice's almost innocent but had a hint of something that made her more sinister. Ashley stood next to me, her arms folded, eyes narrowed, like all of us, threatening pose even though she was tiny. On my other side Jackson stood, blocked Robert from view. Nikki rolled round in the wheel chair she was looking at all of us. Whispers soon started to circulate the room. One of them stepped forwards, probably the ring leader. Just then a group of guys came up beside them.

"What's going on?" he asked looking between us and the girls.

"Nothing much. Only that Blondie here is hitting on my boyfriend and i don't like that" I said, not taking my eyes off the girl.

"Go away. You not wanted here" Dakota said, leaning against the table, glaring at the girls. Looking more like Jane.

"Like you can do anything" the girls sneered. A sadistic grin stretched over Dakota's face. Ashley's too. Well i might as well join in. Some of the girls looked a little creeped out.

"I seriously doubt that. " Dakota said, walking forwards, gracefully. "It's not often that we're rendered to take certain...actions." She paused for effect, shaking her eyebrows at them. If i didn't know better, i would have thought she was Jane, for a split second. I also knew this was a quote from Eclipse. From the corner of the room, the Cullen's stiffened. Slowly they backed away. Disappearing one by one. "Pity" She said in the Jane like way from eclipse, as the ring leader disappeared with the guys. Some of the people on nearby table shuddered, also getting up.

"Nice work De. Keep acting like that and you'll creep everyone out" Jackson said, "I'm so proud" She said, sitting back down. So did i, Dakota moving next to me, Stiff as a board.

"I hate those girls" She muttered. Then started to pin her hair up. In a bun but had it flat against her head. Just like Jane from the movie. Man this is going to be awkward.

"What's next now. You going to put contacts in and call you self evil" i joked stiffly. Robert snorted into his soda. Well mine, I had given the rest of the lunch to him.

"I got red contact" She grinned. I stopped laughing immediately.

"You still kept them?" Jackson asked, eyebrow rising. She nodded and pulled a box out her bag. I spared a glance to the Cullen's, pretending to look around the cafeteria. They were all now looking at us, eyes narrowed and susbioues. I looked back to see Dakota put them in. She blinked a couple of times.

"Ugh. Contacts suck. You know that? " She complained looking about.

"Don't we all" I heard Ashley said, quietly.

"I remember once" Jackson said, " I had red contacts in" A smile made its way onto his face. As if he was remembering something. " I ended up walking into a lamp-post. The contacts cut out almost all Vision." I laughed, picturing this in my mind.

"Take them out De. They make you look like the devil in female form" Nikki said, obviously not trying to show her amusement. Kellan's face cracked into a smile. Dakota glared at her but reached up to her eyes to take them out.

"BUGGER" Kellan shouted, shooting up from his chair, which fell to the Dakota jump ou her seat and onto the floor. Everyone looked at us.

"KELLAN" We all shouted, I bent down and helped De off the floor and into chair.

"You idiot, I almost poked my eye out"Dakota said, glaring at Kellan, who was not rolling on the ground in hysterics. Only at these words made him burst into a round of laughter again.

"Pity" Jackson muttered in a Jane like way, almost too quiet for her to hear but she did. She then turned her angry red eyes glare to him. He laughed jumping out his seat. "What you trying to do. De? Cause me pain" He laughed. Grinning. "It aint working" He said in a southern texas voice, much like Jasper's. I kicked him in the leg. He was giving us away. Obviously too hard because he clutched his leg, falling into his seat.

"Now you in pain" I said, giving him a warning took.

"Ha Ha" He muttered, glaring at me now. An angry silence followed. Now it looked like me and Jackson were having a stare out. None of us blinking. Slowly I felt hotter. In fact I was getting boiling hot. My hand shot to his forehead. It seemed like Jackson was radiating the heat.

"Jackson. Your hot." I said, my concerned from my friend.

"Why thank you" he said, laughing

"That's not what I mean" I replied getting irritated again. "Ash do you have that thermometer in you bag"

"Oh wait. No I forgot, it's in my other bag" Ashley said sarcastically. Nikki rolled her eyes but pulled out bag.

"I got one" She said, pulling out a thermometer.

"This hasn't been used on dogs has it" Ashley asked, half grinning. "because you certainly don't shove it into their mouth." Jackson choked on his drink.

"What? There's no way your sticking that into my mouth now" He shrieked, jumping out the seat, about to run for it but I grabbed him again from the back of the neck and dragged him back, Dakota assiting me.

"Nice try" I said, pushing him into a seat. Then shoved the thermometer into his mouth.

"If this has been shoved up a dog: Your so dead" he said, to Nikki. I frowned as the red liquid started to rise.

suddenly the Bell rang, making me jump, as well as the others.

"See you by the car" Jackson said, getting up, grabbing his bag then left the thermometer on the table.I felt my eyes widen as I saw how high it had gone:

_120_

"He should be dead" I said, Robert leading me from the table. "A hundred and twenty, that was only for a few seconds" I whispered. I stuffed the thermometer into my pocket. and hurried to class.

Jaspers POV

I watched as Jackson made his way into the class room. It felt so strange to see some one who looks like you in the same room as you. Yet there was something off about him. He them stopped over and sat down in the seat in front of me. |From what his facial express was like, he was not happy. My mind flickered to what I over heard. 120. Kristin was right, no human can survive that heat. Unless he wasn't human. But the flushed skin, Heart beat all that, gave it away that he wasn't a Vampire. His scent well now smelt different, More... ashy? I don't know. It was heart to get what they really smelt like since they didn't have much of one. Like they didn't belong here. I could almost feel the heat now.

Though out the hour i continued to stare at him. The girl next to him was very flushed, i could feel it. She too was also gazing at him. Jackson was stiff the lesson the way though. His fist clenched on his leg. As soon as the bell when he was out his seat. I rushed out just as fast and 'accidently' knocked into him, sending him to the floor.

"I'm sorry" I apologised, helping him up. As soon as my cold hand touched him and pulled him up, he wrenched himself out. I also let go of him just as quickly. It felt like I had been scolded with boiling water, if that was possible. He was far hotter than Jacob's skin temperature. He wasn't human. He couldn't be. I decided to ditch last lesson and go home. I needed to talk to the family. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

_k, family meet hme now. I've txd Carlisle alrd- Alice XX_

Trust Alice to know. I smiled then disappeared to the car. My wife waiting for me in the car. I kissed her on the lips before taking the wheel. Behind me, the rest of the family's car's were behind me. I quickly pulled up at the house and ran straight into the house and started to pace.

_They can't be human. Their not Vampire or werewolf or shape-shifter. They hardly have a scent. Rathbone's has changed. Ashy now. His temperature is far too hot for a werewolf. How can he still be alive with this heat. This morning he was snappy, like the rest of that family. Their hiding something. When they look at us their not surprised, as if they were expecting us to be here. Yet they didn't look afraid like most humans would. Did they know what we were. Did Nessie Confuse them? What did they know? They have silver eyes. No human had silver eyes. But they also have a heartbeat, running blood though them, I hear and smell it so they can't be Vampires._

I was broken out my thoughts as the door shut and Carlisle came in, hand in hand with Esme.

"What happened" he asked, seeing my face.

"They can't be human. The new guys in school" I said, starting to pace again. everyone was watching me now.

"How can you be so sure?" Esme asked, concerned. Not just for me but for all of us.

"Jackson Rathbone. His temperature is far too high. 120 degrees. No human can survive that. Carlisle you know that" He nodded, also deep in though.

"What have they been like though the day?" He asked.

"Snappy, Angry, hysterical and amused" I said, of course i couldn't feel what they were feeling but i have been around long enough to see what emotions were in each everyone's face's.

"hysterical? interesting"

"Dakota fanning. She was acting just like Jane too" Emmett announced, tapping his chin.

"What did she do?"

"Snide comment's, Just what Jane said when the newborns attacked. Red contacts. Not to mention the angry glares she gives with them on" Emmett said, worried. I looked at everyone. There was a mixture of confusion (Nessie), frustration (Rosalie), intreaged (Carlisle), Worry (Esme and Emmett), uncertainty (Edward, Bella and Alice)

"Esme, What happened when you when round yesterday to their house" I questioned, looking at my mother figure.

"The girls were at home, when I got there they were most in grossed with the TV. When i knocked they jumped, Elizabeth Reaser, i think, dropped the TV remote into her coffee. Swore on the way to the door. Probably banged her wrist." She said thoughtfully.

"Anything else? Anything we need to know"

"The house. It looks almost like our's. Julia, I think. She looks exactly like Leah"

"What?" Nessie asked surprised. Just them Jacob walked in, laughing, stopping when he was the tension in the air.

"What happened?" he demanded, his worry leaked out of him.

"The new people. Their not human" I said.

"So we think" Carlisle said, giving me a was not the one for jumping to conclusion's.

"So what are they? If their not human?"He asked, arms folded. A look of seriousness over his face.

"We don't know. Jasper has just informed us that one of them has the body temperature of 120 degrees. Far beyond a werewolf's body temperature." Carlisle said, he too was also concerned. For us was well as himself.

"Not to mention they look exactly like us. You and Leah too" Bella said, holding hands with her husband.

"What?"

"Taylor Launter, and Julia Jones" Edward said, realisation. We all looked at him. "He told me. Apparently he has two other siblings that don't go to the school. It must be them. "

"Whats the plan doc? Do we confront them?" Jacob asked, glancing at Nessie.

"I don't know. Can you call the packs, I think its best if their here as well." Great, now it was a huge meeting.

After ten minuets Jacob returned, behind him the rest of the pack, (Sam's pack included) came filing in. All of them dressed in the came clothes except Leah. I sat down patiently as Carlisle explained what we had gone though and said.

"Do they know what you are?" Sam asked, folding his arms and looking at Carlisle.

"Jasper?"

"I think they do. I can't feel their emotions but I been around a while to see what emotions pass though everyone's face's. They were neither scared nor shocked but something in their eyes, it looked like confirm. As if we had just confirmed something in their minds by just being there." I said, going though my memory's of the past few days. A silence filled the house.

"What of that Rathbone boy. What did you say his body temperature was?" Jared asked.

"A hundred and twenty. From what Kristen said. But the thermometer had only been in his mouth for a few seconds, it could be more" I replied. "I helped him up after knocking him over, it felt like his skin was on fire but he didn't seem to notice. Only when my skin touch his he wrenched his away, just what I did to him, Not to mention becoming more angry"

"Doc?" Jacob asked looking at Carlisle for what we do now.

"For precaution, Nessie you stay here with Bella and Rosalie. The rest of us will go to the house. Esme knows where to go." Instantly there was an uproar from the one's said to stay.

"But i want to come" Nessie whined "I'll stay out of trouble, promise"

"They won't stop whining. So you might as well bring them along" Alice said. Carlisle sighed in defeat. There was not point arguing.

"Be as quiet as we can. We don't know if they can hear us. Just stay in the shadows." Carlisle said. Then we all disappeared, The packs phasing, shredding their clothes in the prosses.

**Plz review**


	15. Chapter 15

Edward's POV

Esme led the way. Soon a large grand house came into view. I saw what she ment, it looked almost like our's. I jumped and climbed into a tree. Far enough so I could see everyone though the windows of the house but not too close so they could see us. The tree branches' were coving most of us. Next to me, Bella sat down lightly on a branch. On the other trees next to us, the rest of my family were perched. Below us the wolves had found a spot on a hill to watch them too. Of course we were at the back of the house. A frozen swimming pool next to snow-covered reclining chair's It did look nice.

"This is the house" Esme whispered to us. In the living room was where everyone seemed to be settled. So was listened to what was going on.

Peter walked into the room, holding the news paper. Flicking though it and dumped himself into the chair

_Wow he does look like Dr fang, so much its scary- _Jacob.

"Dakota. Why have you still got your red eyes in" Elizabeth said walking into the room too, holding a large glass bowl of quality streets and put them on the coffee table. Instantly there was a scrambled as the others dived for them. Only Jackson was the only one who didn't dive fo them, he was sat on the window sill, staring out into the garden.

"Jackson, want chocolate" Mackenzie said, holding out a large handful to him.

"No" he said flatly. He seemed bored by the entire idea.

_Dad she looked just like me when the volturi confronted us. Its weird_ - Nessie thought looking at me

Mackenzie stood up and walked over to Jackson. He continued to look out the window but I knew that he knew she was there.

"I'll put them in the vase if you want them" She said, dumping the chocolates into the vase in between his feet then skipped away. I saw the wolves stiffen as Taylor and Julia came into their view. Leah and Jacob narrowed their wolf-like eyes.

"Chocolate" Julia said, grinning, swooping down and took a fist full then dashed away laughing to a corner seat on the sofa. "My precious" She mimicked in a golem like started to eat them.

"Oh i love this song Liz turn the radio up" Mackenzie giggle loudly, jumping up as some back ground music got louder. I reconsised it to be Dolly partion

"_Jolene Jolene Jolene Jolene, I'm begging of you, please don't take my man"_ Mackenzie sang, twirling around the room. Pulling Julia out the seat and started to twirl her around. "Julia sing" She cried giggling madly. Julia rolled her eyes

"_Jolene Jolene Jolene Jolene, Just don't take him because you can_" they sung together.

"_Your beauty is beyond compare, with flaming locks of auburn hair, with ivory skin and eyes of emerald-green_" -M

"_Your smile is like a breath of spring, your voice is soft like summer rain and I can not compete with you, Jolene_"-J

"_He talks about you in his sleep, and there's nothing I can do to keep from crying, when he calls your name Jolene"-M_

_"And can easily understand, how you can easily take my man, but you don't know what he means to me, Jolene"-J_

_"Jolene Jolene Jolene Jolene, I'm begging of you, please don't take my man"-M_

_"Jolene Jolene Jolene Jolene, Just don't take him because you can"-J_

_"could have a choise of men, but I could never love again, He's the only one for me, Jolene"-M_

_"I had to have this talk with you, my happiness depends on you, and whatever you decide to do, Jolene"-J_

_"Jolene Jolene Jolene Jolene, I'm begging of you, please don't take my man"-M_

_"Jolene Jolene Jolene Jolene, Please don't take him even though you can"-J_

"_Jolene"-J_

_"Jolene" _Mackenzie finished, He voice going high at the end as the song finished. I almost had to stop my self from clapping. They were very good. In the house everyone was clapping and cheering.

"Yes Yes thank you. Yes you are in the present of the best" Julia said, bowing to everyone in the room. Everyone laughed. Though now Jackson was now looking into the room.

"Is it me or can you smell melting chocolate?" Everyone stopped and sniffed. Jackson grasped the vase by his feet and put his hands in.

"Ewww" He wrinkled his face, pulling his hand out, which was covered in melted chocolate and wrapper's. "I think i found the problem" he said, his voice tight. He jumped from the window sill then disappeared from view. A few minuets later he reappeared wearing a thick coat, his hand clean of chocolate. "I'm sitting out for a bit" He said excusing himself from the room, walking out and sat down on one of the seats next to the swimming pool and buried his head in his arms, taking deep breaths.

"Jackson" He jumped up in surprise. Peter had taken a thick coat and was walking over to him. Jackson glared.

"You could have been a little more noisy. You almost scared the crap out of me" He said, sitting back down. Peter rolled his eyes and sat down on a chair next to him, kicking off the snow. A silence filled the garden.

"How can you sit out here? its freezing" He said after a moment pulling his coat tighter around himself. Jackson looked at him. "Right, 120 degrees. forgot" He said, leaning back "Oh bugger." he jumped up."Why does snow always get to the most awkward places." He shrugged off his coat, snow had fallen down his collar. Jackson laughed.

"Snow ball fight" Peter said, bending down and grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at Jackson but it missed.

"Missed Facinelli" He grinned, scooping up snow and threw it, peter ducked, but it scrapped the top of his hair. In a matter in minutes they were flinging snow balls no stop at each other, some hitting but mostly missing. I couldn't remember the last time the family had a snow ball fight like this.

"You got me partner" Peter cried dramatically falling face first into the snow, holding his chest, right where Jackson's snowball had hit him.

"You were good kid, really good, but when I'm around you'll always be second best see" Jackson said. sidling over to him.

"Its cold" Peter commented, as Jackson helped him up and he brushed off the snow from himself. I watched as Mackenzie, Julia and Dakota sneak out the house and duck behinds the chair's. All of them making snow balls. I felt my lip twitch in amusement, From the other's mind i could tell they were enjoying the wolves were a bit restless.

"ATTACK" Mackenzie shouted, then threw the snow, hitting Peter on the side of the head so hard he fell over. Jackson jumped behind the chair, narrowly missing a snowball aimed for his temple.

From Emmet's mind he pictured Carlisle head first in the snow, Renesmee standing triumphant with a snowball behind her back as Jasper was hiding behind a rock. I looked at Emmett, one eye brow raised from two trees away from him.

"You'll pay for that." Peter said, started to creat his own. "TAYLOR, KELLAN ROBERT, HELP US" He shouted to the house, Where everyone else was watching them, laughing. Kellan jumped to the fight scooping up large piles of snow and squished them into a ball then started to throw, along side Robert and Taylor who were laughing.

_I wish I could join, It looks so much fun_. - Nessie, who yawned sleepily.

_When is something going to happen_? Rosalie though, looking like she was bored but from Jasper's mind she was enjoying the show.

_I hope they go inside before they freeze_- Esme.

_They look and act human, Seem to enjoy the snow, whats not human about that. Maybe its some sort of build up, Like a werewolf transformation_ Sam. I frowned. Maybe it was. Jackson's heat was building up. Maybe it has something to do with him. He had said he felt like he was going to explode. Into what?

"I'll but the kettle on" I hear Elizabeth say, disappearing from view.

"Woo Go Rob" Kristen cheered, stepping out of the safety of the house, Nikki being wheeled next to her by Ashley.

"Girls get some news paper on the floor. I don't want the boys to trail water or snow on the carpets" Came Elizabeth's voice. None of the girls moved.

"Who do you thinks going to freeze first?" Ashley whispered to Kristen. Kristen looked at the fighters, Who all were soaking wet and were covered in snow, though Jackson seemed to be covered in water for the most part.

"I would say... Rob. His fingers are blue" That was true. Not 10 minuets later the battle of snow soon gave in. Almost everyone running in side to the warmth.

"Peter Jackson, Come on" Elizabeth called, to the only reminding people in the garden.

"Just coming. I need to find my cell phone. It fell out my coat" Peter said, looking around on the uneven snowy ground coming closer to the fence, further from the house.

"Hurry up before you become an iceical"

"Right o." He shuddered, snow fell from his head. "Jackson. You alright?" He asked looking up to Jackson who was leaning against the pool rails. I narrowed my eyes. Something seemed wrong now. the air seemed unsettled now. He didn't answer, But his grip tightened on the metal. Bending. I looked at my family. They all seemed to have picked it up too. So did the wolves who were edgy now.

_Somethings happening, or is going to. I don't like this- _Carlisle though. Straighting up from the branch he was perched on.

Peter stopped looking for his cell, approaching Jackson carefully, who was shaking slightly. Then a strange smell appeared. Like something was burning.

"Look at his coat" Carlisle whispered. All of our eyes shot to his coat. I soon noticed that it had started to smoke, hole started to appear as a flicker of orange.

"Jackson, your on fire" Peter gasped, The grey smoke turning black. Then...

BANG

What sounded like a gun shot echoed. I clung onto tree to stop myself from flying off. Jackson exploded. But it like I was seeing it in slow motion. One second Jackson was bent over in smoke then fire had erupted all over his skin, his clothes being incinerated instantly. The force of that sending things far. This Including Peter who was sent high though the trees, Esme having to dangle from the branch to avoid being plowed down by him .The swimming pool had melted and was now bubbling. But now Jackson had gone. The garden now snowless and wet, the fence surrounding the garden was nothing but ash.

"JACKSON, PETER" Everyone ran out from the house.

"Me, Jacob, Edward go find them, stay out of sight" Carlisle said urgently. I nodded, jumping to tree to tree, Carlisle following behind me and Jacob running below us. I looked about though the snow, hoping to fins a glimps of something but no. Suddenly my nose caught a burning smell. The others stopped when i did, sniffing.

"Somethings burning. It's not wood" i whispered, leaped from the tree to the ground and took off into a run towards the river. The burning smell seemed to be coming from there.

_Where could have they gone. Peter must have been thrown back far. Injured burning does not put me at ease -_Carlisle, though. He was unsure of what he would find. Worried that he had left Esme behind incase the others exploded too. Then i heard it, a loud fast heart beat. We found one.

There by the river was a figure lying face down by the edge. I recognised it to be Peter, He had his clothes. Jackson's had burnt. Carefully Carlisle approached him. Ready to spring back if need be. Peter seemed limp so he turned him over. Jumping back to us in surprise.

"His left side of his face is silver. It caught me by surprise" He whispered. He when to approach him again but instead. Peter jerked awake, we all ducked into the shadows. I gasped when he sat up. From hair-line to chin like a large gash of silver, He looked down at him self. I noticed that the hwoleof his left sleeve was burnt away next to him, thus the burning smell, his left trouser leg, from he knee had also been incinerated, and was covered in snow and soot. He looked like someone who had come out of a burning building. Slowly he got up. Wobbling a few times before find his balance.

"Peter" Came a croakey voice. This made him leap a mile in the air and fall over. I looked over the river to see a figure hiding behind some rocks, starkered.

"Jackson? What are you doing out here"Peter said, getting up again and waded though the water. Shrugging off his coat and handed it to the naked man.

"I don't know. I can't remember much then exploding." He said, pulling the coat over him self."What happened to your face?"

"Now you notice" he said aspirated. " We've been throw miles from home, you catch fire and i turn into metal. Could this day get any worse." suddenly the ground shook, making Peter fall over again. "Of course it does." He muttered. "I mean why shouldn't it"

_Somethings happening at the house_ Jacob though whining slightly. Instantly i was looking thought he eyes of Sam though Jacob. Chaos, complete utter chaos had erupted at the house.

"Edward what is it?" Carlisle asked, looking worried completely now.

"Back to the house. Now" I said, then split into a run back towards the house. I hoped we got there before someone was hurt.


	16. Chapter 16

Peters POV (Just before the explosion)

I searched though the snow. I really should had put my cell in a safe place than my coat pocket.

"Hurry up before you become an iceical" Liz said from the house, disappearing to the kitchen. Probably to get a hot drink. Gosh that sounded like heaven. A warm bath sounded nice too.

"Right o" I said, no sign of the little black cell. Where could it have gone. I walked over to the fence, I had dived to, avoid being hit. A silence had fallen around the garden. It had an unsettling feeling to it. I looked around to see Jackson standing by the swimming pool, ridged. "Jackson. You alright?" I asked, straightening up. Slowly I approached him. I noised that his grip on the metal bar tightened, bending. That should not have been possible. But then I saw it. Coming from his coat, like steam from hot water, were puff of grey smoke. A burning smell started. I stopped. But then holes started to appear, then flickers of orange. I instantly knew what it was. But Jackson didn't seem to notice.

"Jackson, your on fire" I gasped but before i could move, I heard a loud sound then a wave of heat, pushing me off the ground. I briefly felt my left arms become more hotter before I was knocked into darkness.

I jerked awake, a sudden feeling had sprung though me. Slowly I sat up. Everything seemed rather different now. I looked down at my self. Nothing to drastic. The whole of my left sleeve, from shoulder to wrist had completely burnt away, from the smell coming off it, as well as my left trouser leg from the knee down seemed to have disappeared as well as my shoe and sock, my was covered in snow and soot. I almost groaned, just what I needed.

My hand shot to my face, strange smooth texture to it just before my fingers touched a ridge on my skin. Strange. It couldn't have been for more than a few minuets since I had been fired from the garden, it was still dark. But i needed to find away back. Slowly, very slowly I stood up, but the world seemed to be out of balance, so it took a few minuets to stand up straight.

Well everything seemed cold, now.

"Peter" I jumped up but lost my balance. Earning a mouthful of snow. I looked about to see who called my name. Then I was Jackson covering his self behind a large pile of rocks. He was looking desperately at me.

"Jackson? What are you doing out here" I was sure I was the only one fired from my home. I got up again, ignoring the spinning world and stumbled over to the edge, it didn't look deep or anything, but I knew it would ice-cold. Taking a deep breath a waded though tha water, wincing as I stepped on sharp stones but the cold was getting to the bone. I shrugged off my coat and handed it to Jackson who seemed to be more bothered about covering him self than the cold, which I had a feeling he couldn't feel. Of course if I was in his place then I would rather cover up.

"I don't know. I can't remember much then exploding." He said, pulling the coat over him self."What happened to your face?"

"Now you notice" I said aspirated. " We've been throw miles from home, you catch fire and I turn into metal. Could this day get any worse?" suddenly the ground shook, making me lose my balance again "Of course it does." I muttered, I was cold, wet and hungry. "I mean why shouldn't it" Something must be happening at the house.

"Peter come on, not time for lazing about " Jackson said grabbing my arms and pulled me up. I brushed my self off them took off though the river, getting drenched but I wanted to get home fast. Then as i ran everything seemed to be a blur, literally. In a matter of second i soon found my self at the end of the forest. Behind me Jackson caught up. I gasped at the sight.

The fence around the garden had disappeared, probably when Jackson exploded into fire. but everything seemed to be gone, including most of the house which looked like it had been ripped clean off, the mess spread all over the place. Also the pool had completely frozen over. Odd? But what was worse was the small twister of air that was circling around the place. But I couldn't see anyone. Behind me Jackson swore. I ducked a piece of brick that happen to fly my way.

"Peter, are you alright" Came a voice. I looked about, but I couldn't see anyone. "Down here"Then my eyes caught movement just under a pile of rock.

"Mackenzie!" I said leaping forwards, But as soon as these worlds left my lips I realised that my voice had changed. More of a double voice at the same time. I pushed that though a side and started to pull the large chunks of debris away. strangely the rocks seemed to be very light so i manged to do it quicker. I picked Mackenzie up who then grabbed onto me like a life line." Where's everyone?" I asked desperately, trying to sooth the hysterical child clinging onto my chest.

"Ashley and Taylors in the swimming pool" Mackenzie sobbed. "She fell in along side Taylor. Elizabeth and Nikki, i don't know. Liz...she can turn invisible, and Nikki. She can go though stuff. Kellan changed too, He bigger, stronger. Rock like." she said. I looked about as she continued to tell me the things that had happened. Jackson was now kneeling by the swimming pool trying to melt the ice.

"Kenzie. I'll look for the others alright. Can you stay here. please" I said, pulling Mackenzie's arms from around me. She whimpered. "Don't worry, Jackson will stay. He'll keep you safe" I patted her head before I split into a run. I realised it was going at a super human speed. Well that's a bonus. Then i stopped. Just as I got to a clearing. There in the sky, inside the small twister i saw Dakota. Below her i saw Kristen and Elizabeth standing watching with Nikki. Yet all of them looked fine, a bit ruffed up a bit, clothes ripped and all that. The wind suddenly go stronger. We needed this to stop.

"ENOUGH" I roared, the double voice thing louder. Directing this to Dakota. Then it stopped. Litterely stopped. The wind dropped as well as Dakota. They all looked at me in surprise. But I was angry. "The house it wreaked, Julia is missing, so is Kellan and Robert. Get back to the house. Even though half of it is standing. Mackenzie is in hysteric's Liz can you go to her."Then they were gone, in a blur. Super speed too. I looked about. a feeling of being watched washed over.

Then a sudden relastion hit me. The Cullens. They were here. Watching this chaos. If they weren't then they would have heard it and come to investigate.

"Oh Bugger" I snarled then dashed back to the house. Where everyone was now. I spotted Kellan who was now towering over all of us, probably 8 ft in hight. also his skin looked smooth, almost marble like and was pale as a sheet, reminding me of chalk. Rob was next to him, arms folded, his clothe ripped though he looked a bit different too. Well now everyone was here, clothe ripped though I couldn't see Julia, Ashley or Taylor.

"Peter we have a problem" Jackson said from the pool. I could see Ashley and Taylor though the ice

"What is it?" I cleared my throat to stop the double voice thing happening again but it seemed to stay, darn, now I'm going to sound like a vampire from young Dracula. Maybe I have to stay home instead and not talk to anyone outside the family. Not a good option but still.

"I can't get them out. I'm trying to use my fire but it's too slow." He said, then started to bang his fist against the ice. Just then I felt something hit me in the chest, making me stumble back. Like an electric charge. Then the feeling spread down to my hand. I looked down, almost too scared to look. Crap. There running along my fingers and palm were volts of light, like electricity. It also had a warm feeling to it.

"Jackson get out the way" I ordered coming closer, He looked up confused but then his eyes widened as he saw my hand. I closed my eyes and pushed the volts from my hand, It shot out like lightning. The ice hissed as it touched it. Slowly the ice began to melt but I started to feel drained, the light flickered and died just as I collapsed onto the floor, panting from all the effort. I closed my eyes for a moment. Then I heard a gasp then splashing.

"Get them out" Liz ordered, I knew she was rushing to help too.

"Never...am.. I...doing...that...again" I said, rolling over to see what was happening by the pool. Ashley was helped out the water, Taylor getting out on his own. Kristen gasped so did most of the girls. I almost did, I didn't have the energy to do so. There producing from his back was a vertebrate but it was in shape of a fin you'll find on a shark. I noticed his clothes were a little small too. He must be changing into something too.

"Where Julia?" Kellan asked. Behind me, i heard a whimpering noise. I heard many gasp. What was I missing now. I could hardy move.

"Would someone please tell me whats going on?" I asked, my limbs like lead.

"Julia's...sort of a panther" Nikki said, looking behind me. Great now we got a shapeshifter.

"Where we going to go now. The house is ruined" Kristen said, her back towards me, looking at the semi distroyed building.

"Here let me" Mackenzie said, running into my line of vision and stop at the pool edge. For a moment I though she was going to jump in but then she started to glow. Then everything started to move.

All the bits of building, wood rock , dust all that shot towards the house, building itself back up. On the inside from what I could see, everything was sorting it self out, repairing. As if it had never been damaged. Around us the fence built up from the ashes. The cracked patio repairing. In a matter of minuets everything looked good as new, like it had never been torn down or smashed, even the glass in the windows returned and became one. Then I felt a wave of ashes come to me, the sleeve, my shoe and the leg of my trouser reappearing as it built up material. From what I could see Jackson's clothes had also repaired and was covering him again, as if they were never burnt.

Then the glow stopped then she collapsed onto the floor. The girls running to her.

"She exhausted" Nikki said, picking her up. "I'll take to her bed" She said walking off. It was then i realised she was walking, no cast of her leg or anything, though she was bare foot. I guess the change that must have happened to all of us must have healed the others, I figured.

"Here." I felt someone grab my arm then swung it over their shoulder, it was Kellan. On my other side i felt someone do the same. Robert.

"Thanks" I said to them as I was dragged into the house.

"I'll see if I can Julia to change back" Dakota said, somewhere behind me.

"You do that" I called back. between them i was carried up to my room them left on my bed. not that I minded. I really needed a good sleep anyway. Also i needed to talk to the others. Using up the last of my energy i force my self to look out the window. I could only just seem them. 8 figures, pale as the moon, all perched up in the tree. All of them had mixed features on their face's but most of them held a mask of shock. I meet the wide golden eyes of Carlisle Cullen before the world closed into darkness.

**Don't worry, the next few chapters have explinations. Plz review**


	17. Chapter 17

Peters POV

I soon returned to the world of the wake. Ugh did I have to? Sleep was so much better. I quickly realised that I hadn't moved a centimeter over night because as soon as I turned my head I felt my neck crack loudly. That was probably going to happen to the rest of my body.

Slowly I got at up, as I thought, most of my limbs crunched loudly from the lack of movement from the past few hours. I ran my hand down my chin, Yep I needed to shave, feeling the bits of stubble on my face. I pulled off my heavy coat and flung it onto the bed. I walked slowly to the bath room, taking off my shirt and dumped it onto the floor and kicked off my shoes and socks. I hated sleeping in shoes. It was very uncomfortable.

I stopped dead as soon as I looked into the mirror. I knew for a fact my mouth was hanging open. But the left side of my face, had a large gash like cut in between the two pieces of skin was a smooth grey surface that reflected the light, from just below my hairline down my jaw and stopped by my collar bone. I forced my self to look at my self, to see if there was more metal in my skin. As I dreaded I saw my left knuckle was also had silver while my righthand was completely silver and smooth, it looked weird as well. The hands were easy to hide with gloves but my face?

"Damn" I muttered. Ten froze. I had forgotten bout th voice. Maybe if I focused I could speak normally. "Damn" I repeated, pleased that I sounded a little more human. I spent the next five minutes saying the word over and over, slowly with a lot of concentration I manged to get my voice. I hoped I could keep it up. With my voice covered, I quickly shaved, avoiding the silver. I ran a brush though my blond hair and styled it so it was trying to cover my left side of my face. Not that it helped much. I quickly exited the bathroom and into my room towards the closet. I found a plain white shirt with long sleeves and a high collar. Hopefully that should cover some of silver. I pulled on a smart jacket and nice trousers and pottered down stairs.

I could hear lots of movement down stairs, coming from the living room actually so I made my way down to the living room. It seemed that everyone in the house was in the living room talking but were mostly standing. They all looked at me when I walked in.

"We need to talk" I said, sitting down on a chair. "So who's got what power?" I could hardly remember what Mackenzie had sobbed but I knew for a fact I couldn't forget the half ripped up house. They all looked at each other."What? I do know about my face if you all wondering" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"I can go invisible, I think" Liz pipped up, promptly disappearing but her clothes didn't so it looked like her clothes were floating in midair.

"I'm not sure about mine" Dakota pipped up, biting her lip. "Probably Air control, seeing as i ended up in the twister" She considered nervously. I nodded then looked at Jackson. Of course i knew what his fire power was but i wasn't sure about the others. With out saying thing he just raised his arms, his hand on fire. Everyone jumped away.

"Nice. All i got was being a rock" Kellan said, "Oh and im really strong. Which sucks by the way." He pointedly looked at the kitchen. From where I was sat I could see that the counter had a large dent in it and pieces of broken glass. He must have slammed the glass down by accident. I laughed.

"Nice" I said, grinning. "Taylor, you?" I asked. He looked around, uncomfortably

"Shark fin and gills. That's all I know so far" he muttered quickly looking at the window.

"Really?" Kirsten questioned, who was sitting next to him. He raised an eyebrow then leant forwards. there in fact was his shirt had a huge hole in, poking though was a large few center meter thick fin that matched his skin colour, He then yanked up his shirt there in between his ribs were of what looked like thin slashes."Ew" She wrinkled her nose slightly. He rolled his eyes, pulling down his shirt and leant back.

"So we got shark boy, Wind girl, the invisible woman, Rock boy, Hothead. Me who's turning into metal and can conduct electricity, like the rest of us im guessing we can travel at super speed with excelled strength. Though Kellan's is more exceeded" They nodded.

"I can pass though thing, like a shadow" Nikki said, proving this by shoving her fist though Elizabeth's head, "See"

"fascinating" Liz said, moving backwards so Nikki's fist would not go though her head anymore. "Though please refrain from doing that. Its freaky"

"Says she who disappears from sight" Nikki retorted.

"Oh shut up" For a few minuets we all watched at they began throwing insults at each other. This was getting no where. They stopped at looked at all of us, who we were all watching.

"And then they realise. They're not alone in this sitting room" I said, sarcastically. They both sent me glares. "Julia" I looked to the corner where she was sat.

"I shape shift. Into a panther." She said stiffly. I looked at Mackenzie who was drinking a milkshake

"I can do lots of things, like manipulating things with my mind, including the brain...I think. I had Dakota convinced she was a chicken earlier" She grinned. I could feel Dakota's glare, even though it wasn't directed at me.

"I don't know what i can do" Kristen said, chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully. " I hope i find out soon. I would hate to go out of the house then puff" She said dramatically. "I change into a wild beast and scare the living daylights out of an old woman who happens to be walking by"

" That I can see" Rob said, laughing to himself. She flashed him a half grin though it was disproved.

"Ash" There was silence. I looked to see her engrossed with her phone. She looked up.

"What?"

"Whats your power?"

"How should I know? I don't have one"

"You were in a frozen swimming pool that was bubbling with heat not a few minuets before and you tell me you don't have a power." I said. She must have water control or something. No normal human would have survived being boiled then frozen.

"Oh" She though this though for a moment. "i guess i do. Must be something to do with water" She said, then looked at the glass of water on the coffee table. Slowly the water began to fizzle but then turned solid, but then the glass shattered, glass flying everywhere. Never heat a glass up and then freeze it suddenly. It couldn't take the temperature change well. Before the glass could hit anyone it froze in midair. I looked at Mackenzie to see her concentrating hard, her eyes fixed on the floating glass. I reached over and clipped my fingers over her face. Breaking her concentration then the glass fell to the carpet. She looked up to me innocently.

"It best if we leave the glass. I don't want you fainting out on us again" I reasoned. She nodded. "So we don't know Kristen's or Rob's well that's a start. I'll phone school saying there was a family crises, which technically it is. We're all staying her to control of our powers and to find out the other two's one. Till then lets find a comfy spot in the forest. Ashley and Julia are first" After packing a large food bag and a few changes of clothes we headed off into the forest.I had a feeling we would be in the forest till nightfall.

"Heres fine" I said as we stopped at a clearing. It looked big enough. I dumped don my bag into a corner, where all our things were being piled at. Kellan pulled down a tree that snapped then he sat down, well it was a seat so I sat down next to him, making him jump since I used super speed. Julia and Ashley walked into the center but were a few meters apart.

"Who's first" Julia asked, looking to me then to Ash.

"You can" Ashley said moving to the edge of the clearing Julia side then closed her eyes and bent forwards then she was blur, her hands turned into black paws just as they reached they ground. I expected her clothes to shred but instead they melted into her black fur. Everyone gasped at her. It was no mistake that she was a panther, only she was the size of horse. Much like the wolves in the movie, well actually here. She looked at us, a smile on her animal mouth.

"Your face'" Julia laughed then promptly froze. I fell off the tree trunk in shock. She could talk? As an animal? How was that possible? _Well how was turning into an animal possible _I though, climbing up from the muddy ground. I noticed that some of the others were picking them selves off the ground. "I can talk?" Julia shrieked though her voice was lower and more..well cat-like. I didn't really have another way to describe it.

"So you can"Rob said, brushing the dirt of the back of his trousers, his eyes fixed on Julia.

"So now we got a talking cat. Whats next? The wolf pack in La push talking in wolf form?" Dakota said, off handedly, ignoring Julia's cat-like growls from the start of her sentence

"Don't jinx it. They could evolve suddenly" Kellan suggested. I hoped not. Oh the trouble they could cause if they have to speak.

"At least you don't shred you clothes." Elizabeth said, smiling.

"Ugh the mess would be horrendous" Julia said, them morphed back into human form, though she was on her hands on knees. I pulled out my notepad, so i don't forget whose power is whose. So i wrote

_Julia Jones Shape shiter- Panther- A talking panther-_

"Okay" I put the pad to the side, "Ash, your up" She sighed then stepped into the center of the clearing. She looked thoughtful at the large water bottle in her hands.

"I don't know what to do?" She confessed after a few minuets.

"Try getting the feel of the water first, you can get it to do as you want if you can get a first grasp on it" Dakota suggested wisely. She must have though of this last night.

Ashley nodded then opened the bottle then poured a bit into her palm then narrowed her eyes at the water that seemed to be staying in her hand then fall through the gaps between her fingers. After a few minuets there was nothing but then the water began to rise into a ball of water. She dropped her hand but continued to stare-wihout blinking at the water suspended in midair. It then began to change though but I knew she had no idea of what to do with it really. Then Ashley jumped the water dropping to the ground but her hand shot out then it stopped again.

"This is weird" She said, the water rising up and clumped back into a ball of water then into the bottle. Everyone clapped and cheered, myself included.

"Well done Ash. I'm sure you can do lots more with practice" I grinned. She nodded, setting down on the ground. "So Kellan. I'm sure we have seen you strength, The tree snapping and the counter in the kitchen so we can skip you for the moment. Sorry" I apologised but he wave it off. "Liz. You next?" This came out more of a question.

She nodded then walking to the clearing. Like at the house she disappeared, but her clothes were still visible. I chewed my bottom lip. I wondered if she could extend her invisibility to her clothes so when she disappeared they would too.

"Liz, can you try to make you clothes disappear with you?" If I said it any other way then it would sound wrong to the third person. She reappeared with an eyebrow raised. "What? You can hide better that way" I said in defence.

"Yeah, if you say things wrong you get an invisible kick in the nuts" Jackson laughed. I sent him a look while the others laughed.

"I'll show you who's going to get an invisible kick in the nuts in a minute" She muttered quietly so I had a strain my ears to hear what she was saying. She frowned then disappeared again, then slowly her jacket also vanished but the rest of her clothes became transparent but not invisible. A few second later Liz (and clothes) came into sight, holding her head.

"Ow. Going invisible really takes it out of ya" She stumbled forwards, Kirsten ran over to catch her before she could fall but before she could reach 3 feet she made contact with something solid and fell to the ground. Instantly everyone rushed over, but as they passed Kristen they also bumped into something.

"Ow", I rubbed my shoulder where I ran into something solid. Yet I couldn't see anything. Slowly I raised my hand towards Elizabeth who was looking at us wide-eyed. But then my hand stopped as I hit something but i kept it there. A round my hand was a faint light, much like when you had held you hand against a cold window, around you hand steams up because of you body temperature. It felt solid, and smooth. like glass but it seemed to be stronger. I knocked my fist against it but she winced then the invisible wall collapsed as well as she herself. I rushed over to help her up, half expecting to run into the sightless wall.

"Crap" Liz muttered, sitting up head in her hands.

"You okay" I asked, bending down to help her up. She took my hand and pulled her self up.

"My head hurts. I'll take a little nap in the corner" She said, swaying slightly. I led her over to a tree and she sat down on a blanket we had brought. For a test i picked up a small stone and threw it at Mackenzie. It stopped in midair, inches away from her face.

"Seriously Peter?" She questioned the stone dropping to the floor. "A child could have caught that" I rolled my eyes.

"A test to see you were awake" I said smoothly, sauntering back over to the others. "You were" She giggled. "So who's next? Dakota?" I asked looking to her. Sh ginned then skipped into the middle

So far everyone had demonstrated their power. Though Kirsten had difficulty finding hers but it turned out she could manipulate stone and plant life. Strange. but when I had said that out loud I had found my felt strung up in the trees, so I didn't mention it again. Robs power turned out to be able to elasticate him self into any shape and form. Than explain why his skin looked rubbery. But slowly we had manged to gain some control over them. I shuddered, it was getting cold now. We had been out far too long. it was dark now. Pitch black now but strangely I could see perfectly though. My skin on both my hands had now turned completely into metal and was spreading down my arms. My face was just as bad. I knew I was getting Self-conscience with the looks, i had found my self trying to flatten my hair over my face again.

"Peter" Liz said, seeing me mess with my hair.

"I'm getting self-conscience now" I mumbled, looking at my metallic hands. they looked just like my normal hand but they were silver and metal, every time I rubbed them together they would make a horrid sound. Why did I have to have this power. I would rather fly than this. "Anyway time to go kids" I said, swinging the bag onto my back and we set off back home.


	18. Chapter 18

Nikki POV

Again I shot my hand though my text-book. It was really weird. I could feel my hand going though it, though it was uncomfortable at first but then I started to get use to it. I could now decide when I could go though things. Though sometimes i go though things when I should have tripped or knocked against. I enjoyed jumping Kristen and Elizabeth -espeasily Elizabeth actually- but walking though walls or going though the floor. If i wanted to I could almost fly, though not high yet, mostly because I was going thought the gas so I was lighter than air that way. It was cool.

It had been 3 days since we had been in the forest. So far we could mostly control our powers. Though i was not looking forwards to school again. I knew the Cullens knew about us, they must have seen us when we first cam into our powers. The police had come round with questions because someone had seen the twister and the wrecked house though they were surprised to see everything was perfectly fine like it was never ripped up-Peter had to be sent to his room because of his metal skin that now covered his skin completely as well has his hair so they quickly left, presuming the person was on drugs.

"You know Peter" I commented, looking at Peter who was reading a newspaper by the window. He looked up, "You could look like the Terminator if you just put red contacts in"

"Thanks" He muttered sarcastically, though he was fighting a smile. "It's nice to know that your friends don't make fun of what you look like" he carried on, tapping his knee with his fingers which made a clincking sound.

"Metal through and through" I laughed. He sent me a playful glare, then folded up the newspaper and threw it to the side.

"I quit my temperamental job. I couldn't exactly go in like this" he growled, looking at his hands with disgust.

"I wonder if you can change back by concentrating, just like you did with your voice. You've mastered that already. Practise makes perfect. Hey maybe that could be your next challenge: Look human, not robot" I joked at the end. He laughed.

"I'll see what I can put into my diary" He said, promptly pulling out his planning book. At the mention of diary, I suddenly remembered what Ashley had started. I knew for a fact she had continued to write more but I hadn't put an entry in yet but I knew the others had. I had forgotten.

"Yo Ash" I called, leaping out my seat and ran though the walls to the garage. She and Taylor were chatting while Jackson and Rob were working on the cars. Though more like decorating theres.

To Jackson's White Aston Martin Rapide, he was adding different colour flames to the bottom of the doors. It did match his power. Robert was adding a white spider to the hood of his. Both looked good on the cars. But i instead saw an intruding car in the corner. Didn't it get smashed up in the crash. Some how Elizabeth's car was looking good as new, sitting in the corner, collecting dust. This place was getting weirder and weirder. Also the Possessed van was also there though in the shadows. There was no way I was going into that ever again. Choosing to ignore the van I turned to Ashley who was covered in pain, also decorating her car which I had failed to notice.

"What?" She asked, still grinning at something, I had no idea what.

"Where's the diary you were doing when we came? I want to add an entry." I said expectantly. She rolled her eyes.

"Its upstairs, on my desk. Go straight in" She said, then disappeared behind her car. I smiled then disappeared at full speed to her room. I was there in a second. I found the note-book then dashed off though the walls to my room. I flicked though the other's enterys. It seemed up to date. everyone had pictures of their powers in. Jackson had a picture of his hand on fire, ect... I rolled my eyes. Some one had taken a picture of me walking though a wall. I smiled then pit the pictures back in side. There were a few pages spare and dated. So I sat down and pulled out a pen.

"Nikki dinner" I heard Kellan shout from down stairs. I dropped the pen and leapt to the red tape i had done on the floor. It was marked in the same place I would be eating. I shot though the floor and landed onto my chair. Scaring the life out of Elizabeth, Dakota and Julia who was sitting the closest to my chair. They all looked at my grinning face.

"So whats for dinner?" i asked, looking at the table. The table was packed with food, all of it smelling wonderful. Everyone was helping them selves to the plates. I smiled then loaded up my plate. I surprised myself to see how much I had but I knew I was hungry. I dug in quickly.

"I don't think there's going to be leftovers" Peter commented, wiping his silver finger on a napkin then carried on eating. He was right. The plates were empty, the bowls were foodless. Yet we had all eaten the same amount. Though I barely felt full.

"Alright girls clear the table. Boys wash up" Elizabeth said, pickling up the bowls and began to pile them on top of each other. They groaned up but got up anyway. "Since sleep is optional, who's going to bed? just so i can warned to make night snacks. have a feeling we'll be hungry later." She said. I looked thoughtful sleep did sound good. It felt weird not to but I like feeling like I could stay up with out feeling tired the next day. I chose to sleep instead.

"I'll sleep tonight" Mackenzie yawned. "But tomorrow I'll stay up. I want to challenge Kristen to a game of Mario cart"

"I'll sleep too. I have nothing better to do" Dakota said, then walked out to the kitchen to put the stack of plate on the side. Taylor and the boys were staying up, Liz, Kristen and Ashley were also staying up while me, Julia and the other two were choosing the path for sleeping. I glanced at the clock. 11pm.

"I'm off. Have a good nigh. Be warned my room is alarmed, should anyone enter. I will kill you" I threatened, looking at them seriously. I didn't want to wake up and find my room a mess and myself covered in gunk. They nodded. "I'm glad you got the message" I said, the sprung up, though the floors till I hit my room. I smiled at the room before jumping onto the bed, ruining the neatness of the duvet I had done to it this morning. Before I could even move, I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the screen.

"Yes Liz" I said, almost amused. instead of coming in and facing my wrath, phoning me was an option.

"We're playing baseball tomorrow. Its going to be fun. Peters just bought a baseball field nearby, though its next to the Cullens field. Kellan's found a box of baseballs and baseball bats"

"Right" I said shortly, though the though of baseball wasn't that exciting. Using my powers on the other hand was. I suddenly realised that we would probably be using our powers. I grinned at the thought. I couldn't wait.

"Night" She said then hung up, obviously sencing my tone of annoyance.

I jerked awake, A sudden sound of my phone blaring in my ear. Talk about a peaceful sleep, only to be woken up by my cell phone.

"Ugh" I muttered, fumbling around till my hand hit the loud and vibrating black box that would have soon be flung out the window if i didn't find it so soon. I clicked onto the call button.

"WHAT" I shouted down the phone. i rubbed away the sleep in my eyes.

"Wow, take a chill pill Nikki" I heard Jackson's voice say from the other end. I could tell he was laughing.

"Just get to the point" I snarled, rolling over and got to my feet, thankfully going though the duvet so I wasn't tangled up.

"If not"

"Jackson" I warned, stomping though the floor, into the kitchen and walked into the living room where i saw him sat, with Kristen, Rob and Peter. They all looked my way. Jackson promptly hung up.

"Baseball at 11 o'clock, with or without you" He said, then disappeared. Smart move. He escaped without a punch. I glared at the other two who were trying to occupy them self with a magazine, whistling innocently.

"You may have escaped now" I said, straighting myself up, "But next time you will pay" They nodded, but I could see they were trying not to smile. I smiled sweetly at them before walking into the kitchen. "Oh and there's one more thing" I poked my head though the wall as I said this. They looked at me questionably. " Im going to kick you ass at baseball" I said then ran up to my room. Not that i was good at baseball, I had to learn when filming how to hit the ball and run. i wasn't into those sports but now it seemed exciting. With speed and strength it should be more entertaining. I could feel the excitement running though the house too. Everyone was bouncing to go. And so was I.


	19. Chapter 19

Peters POV

Slowly the baseball field came into view. Though the speed on the vehical was getting on my nerves. Did it have to be slow. Now I could understand why the Cullens drove so fast.

"Whats got you brain frying. I can tell by the look on your face" I heard Liz say.

"Its been less than a week. We came here out of the blue. House and all. Silver eyes, looking like our character. You know the blond wig I was wearing to look like the bluming Dr Cullen has in fact replaced my curly brown hair that should be underneath. Believe me, I've tried ripping it out. I ended up with bald patched. Now my hair has all gone silver like the rest of me" I ranted, running my hand though my hair.

Even though it was a few shades lighter than my matalic silver skin it still felt like hair to me. My eyes had stayed the same silver, though they looked a lot like silvery diamonds set in stone. At least i could tell where my iris and pupil was, even the whites as gone silver too. I hated be the metalic guy. At least the others could go out im public. I would cause havoc.

"At least you're not stuck at home looking like the terminator" I finished, the grip on the wheel tightened. I felt it bend slightly. Elizabeth patted my arm.

"I'm sure you could cover our self up. If need be Ashley and the girls can work with some prosthetics and make up. As long as you wear sunglasses you should be fine" She said as i pulled up next to Jackson who was already here. He had taken a motorbike with Kellan and Taylor. Though his job was to melt the snow, which he had done a good job though the field was now very wet.

"Great" I mutter sarcastically then exited the car. "So whats the teams" I called. A white board was waiting. I had no idea how it got there. There were lists of names;

_Peter Facinelli - Team 1_

_Dakota fanning -Team 2_

_Jackson Rathbone-Team 1_

_Ashley Greene - Team 2_

_Kristen Stewart -Team 1_

_Taylor launtner - Team 2_

_Elizabeth Reaser- Team 1_

_Kellen Lutz Team 2_

_Mackenzie Foy- Team 1_

_Julia Jones- Team 2_

_Nikki reed- Team 1_

_Robert Pattinson -Team 2_

"We're missing an umpire" I stated. If we took one of a team then they would have a disadvantage of one less player. "Two people will have to drop out for it be even"

"I will" Mackenzie said skipping over to us then handed me the metal bat. I nodded my thanks.

"Who else. From team 2" I asked, turning to face the others who were standing in their team. They all look to Taylor

"Aw" He bowed his head then stomped over to Mackenzie who set up a blanket by the vehicle. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

"We can swap each other round for each game." I called over to them. He nodded.

"I'm umpire them" He asked. I nodded. "I guess that's better than not playing at all" He said quietly. "TEAM ONE, BATTING FIRST, TEAM TWO FEILDING" Taylor shouted loudly, some birds in the tree flew away. i grabbed a metallic bat from the bucket. I wonder... Around the bat, I carefully sent waves of electricity though it. As I expected it shot out the other end like lighting. Maybe a little less there. I knew I could send the ball far with the strength of the hit as well and the electric that was probably bound to send it further. I couldn't wait.

"I'll bat first" Nikki said, taking her place. "Wait who's bowling"

"I might as well" Ashley said.

"Do you even know how to?" Taylor asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yes" She replied sharply." I spent months practising when we were shooting twilight, the baseball scene"

"Fair point"

Everyone when to their places on the field, Rob taking his place behind Nikki so he was the backstop. I watched as Ashley bowled, exactly like she did when filming twilight. The ball was a blur but strangely me eyes could easily see it as if an ordinary human could see a ball fly though the air. As soon as Nikki hit the ball with a mighty crack that could easily rival one of the Cullens hits when they played baseball, Nikki shot off as a blur. Thankfully the bases had been set apart really far, just like in twilight. Because of the speed and strengths we could travel, so we had decided to try it.

Dakota ran and scaled up a tree and caught the white blur, the sound of it hitting her hand-made a loud crack too, just as Nikki jumped onto the base.

"OUT" Taylor shouted, Dakota holding the ball high up in the air for all of us to see.

"Damn it" She muttered, glaring at the other blond.

"Be nice Nikki. It's just a game" I said, before they could get in a fight or anything. Nikki glared at me for a second before walking away, throwing the bat to the ground. I noticed it had a slight dent in it.

Finally it was my go. The others had batted before me so i was last. So far everyone had used their powers to try to win. It was close at some bits. It was interesting to see Julia run in her panther form them jump into her human form then catch and throw the ball before changing into her animal form again before she hit the ground. Thank god her clothes didn't shred.

I grinned as i stepped onto the base, sending waves of electricity though the bat. Ashley rolled her eyes then bowled the ball as a fast speed. I raised the bat and sung. A mighty crack, far louder than all the others, the ball shooting faster than the others. Instantly I split into a run, the others running to find the ball. I shot past all the bases just as home base came into view I saw the ball returning but i could see it in slow motion, i knew i wouldn't reach it running, to jumped and slid on my hip, my foot touching the base as Rob caught the ball.

"HOME RUN" Taylor announced. I grinned then stood up. The left of my side was covered in mud and grass stains. Ops. I would have to clean that later. Before I opened my mouth for us to swap places with th fielders, there was a flash of bright light, forced me to close my eyes. Then a thud.

Then there was silence. Before i heard a string of swearing. I opened my eyes to see who joined us in this world. I couldn't help a small smile that spread across my face.

"Thanks for joining us" I said, and walked forwards towards the group.


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm sorry for those who were expecting the Wolf pack actors or Michel sheen. But it's not them, Well yet anyway. I think i;ll bring them in later**

**If you're wondering at how fast I up date it is because I've written most of this on another website and im just reposting it ono this. I haven't finished it on the other website so im uploaded it there first before I upload it here.**

**Plz enjoy**

**~Badwolf234~**

Peters POV

As I approached, i saw all their jaws drop. Christian Camargo _(plays Eleazar), _MyAnna Buring _(plays Tanya),_ Casey LaBow _(plays Kate),_ Mia Maestro _(plays Carmen),_ Maggie Grace _(plays Irina)_ and Lee Pace _(plays Garrett)_ all stared at me from where they were on the ground. They were all dressed in thick coats, their hair was styled just like they were their characters.

"What happened to your face" Lee said, then grinned, shooting to his feet.

"You've been transported from our word into the twilight universe, dumped in a baseball field then you ask whats wrong with my face. Thanks Lee. Very supportive" I said jokingly then started to pulled then to their feet.

"Welcome to the world of Hell" Kellan said, Giving them all a hug. The space had now become very crowed. "With Vampire and werewolf alike stalking us" Everyone looked at him.

"Julia, run the premimater, Jackson you go too." I said, looking at them Julia saluted then transformed into her other form, She disappeared with Jackson. The others gasped and swore.

"Wicked" Lee grinned.

"Oh my god" exclaimed Maggie, looking at everyone wide-eyed.

"What?"

"Your eyes are silver" She then looked to the others.

"Whats going on? I'm really confused" Mia said, sounding stressed.

"You've been transported into the twilight universe. We've also got superpowers too." Liz said, appearing next to her, making her jump into Kellan.

"How's ya do that" MyAnna gasped, looking at Liz wide eye. Elizabeth grinned then disappeared, leaving her clothes visible this time. Most of them swore again.

"I think I've died and gone to hell" Christian said, weakly.

"You not the only one who thinks that" I muttered then put up a smile. "Should we continue this game? You can sit to the side and watch since you haven't got speed, strength and powers" I suggested. They all looked at me then nodded.

"The speed is great" Liz said, "No I don't have to take so much time walking up the stairs" She laughed. "Look i can crush a pebble" As if to point, Elizabeth showed them a pebble she had picked up then with her right hand she crushed it, the stong making a grinding sound as it was crumbled into dust.

"Stop showing off Liz, we can tell them everything later once they see what we can do" Nikki said, walking though Taylor, making the others stare at her. She flashed them a smile.

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay team 2 your batting next. All extras please make your way to the vehicle." I said in a professional voice. I heard a rush of feet then Julia and Jackson appeared.

"Theres a faint scent but it disappeared. Its smells like a Cullen. Though I can't be sure."

"That's fine Julia. Team two are batting" I said, she gave me a panther like smile then trotted off, still in her panther form. I could see the others, eyes Julia with surprise. Great. lots of questions are going to be screamed out at us. I took my place as Liz pitched.

Edwards POV

I watched as the look-alike family cleared the snow from the field. Jackson using his heat to melt the snow.

It had been days since we sawn the destruction and the re-construction of the house. Carlisle had suggested we kept our distance. It looked like they had just come into their powers and were probably not in control. We had to wait until they were. None of us knew how long. But we had to keep an eye on them in case. We had planned to confront them but that seemed to be far away, with Jackson he could easily kill us in seconds. they all could do some damage if they wanted. We had to do it gently and inconspicuous. School perhaps, no. We didn't need a fight with humans watching.

Bella was sat watching with Nessie next to me. I would have prefered it without Nessie but with her gift it was easier than having trying to explaining it to the others. The others were waiting at home for an update.

_I wonder what their baseball will be like?-_ Nessie wondered in her head.

I wondered that briefly but then i saw a car pull into the field. I was slightly shocked to see that Peter had gone completely silver. Even though Nessie's memory's is was still a sight to see.

"Whats got you brain frying? I can tell by the look on your face" Came Elizabeth Reaser's voice from the car.

"Its been less than a week. We came here out of the blue. House and all. Silver eyes, looking like our character. You know the blond wig I was wearing to look like the bluming Dr Cullen has in fact replaced my curly brown hair that should be underneath. Believe me, I've tried ripping it out. I ended up with bald patched. Now my hair has all gone silver like the rest of me" He ranted, his grip on the wheel tightened.

What did he mean? A blond wig? To look like Carlisle? Use to have brown hair? That confused me slightly. Didn't they naturally have silver eyes? A part of me disagreed. Maybe the silver was a signal that their not human. Like us.

"At least you're not stuck at home looking like the terminator" He finished. I felt my lip twitch a bit. Elizabeth patted his arm, smiling amused.

"I'm sure you could cover our self up. If need be Ashley and the girls can work with some prosthetics and make up. As long as you wear sunglasses you should be fine" She said, then got out the car and met the others at the board they had set up.

"Great" I heard him mutter before jumping out the car, looking slightly flustered.

I shared a look with my wife. She had a slight frown on her face.

"We're missing an umpire" Peter stated, looking at the board. I suspected it had the teams on. "Two people will have to drop out for it be even"

I watched as Mackenzie skipped away, after agreeing not to play. I could help but picture Nessie in her place. It was so weird. Nessie thought so too. I almost grinned when everyone on team two looked at Taylor so he got off the team.

_That was funny_-Nessie grinned, though thinking of Jacob instead.

"TEAM ONE, BATTING FIRST, TEAM TWO FEILDING" Taylor shouted loudly. The birds in the nearby trees shot form their perch. Gosh that was loud. Peter, looking at the bat he was holding. A shot of electricity shot though it. I could tell that if he hit the ball then it would shoot, far.

"I'll bat first" Nikki said, taking her place at the home base. "Wait who's bowling"

"I might as well" Ashley said.

"Do you even know how to?" Taylor asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yes" She replied sharply." I spent months practising when we were shooting twilight, the baseball scene"

Twilight? What is Twilight? Was it a film? What does they mean? A baseball scene? I had never heard of it.

Nikki nodded towards Ashley who bowled. But it was at a super speed. it was a blur then with a loud thunderous crack, the ball was rocked though the trees at a startling speed but Dakota had caught it with a loud crack as it hit her hand. I couldn't help my jaw drop slightly. Okay I should be use to this by now. They were supernatural.

As entertaining as the superpower baseball was we had a few minuets till we had to report back. It was also fascinating to watch; using their powers for the advantage.

"Time to go" I whispered, standing up on the branch. Nes and Bella nodded also standing. Just as I was about to jump down, a Bright flash of light temporally blinded me. I covered my eyes. Then it was gone. I froze. I could hear more heartbeats, fast. ones. Then I heard the voices. Slowly I turned towards the field. Then my mouth fell open. There on the ground were a group of people who looked exactly like my cousins from Alaska.

"Holy crap of Volterra" I said, shocked. From where I could see, with my vampire sight, i caught the colour of their eyes. Silver. This was more than just a coincidence. But the girl in the group that caught my main attention was the girl who looked like Irina.

Impossible.

Irina is dead. We all saw her burn. How could she be here? Was it even her? It couldn't be. Could it?

Not looking away, I took my daughter and my wife's hand then jumped down and shot along the forest floor. All of us silent. I burst though the living room door where everyone had just settled down

"Edward what is it? What happened?" Carlisle asked, seeing my expression

"Theres more of them"

"What?" Emmett asked.

"There are more. the problem is that they look just like our cousins. Kate, Tanya, Carmen, Garrett, Eleazar, and...Irina"

"WHAT" Every one shouted.

"There has to be someone behind this. Irina is dead. Are you sure?" I nodded

"Positive" Carlisle sighed and turned to Sam and Jacob.

"In two days time we will need to confront them and find out whats going on. Should we call Eleazar?" He asked,. looking at us now.

"Possibly. Though if we were to fight, we wouldn't stand a chance. But our cousin ill freak out if they were to see them. Alice?" I asked looking at my pixie of a sister.

She went into a trance.

_Alice, Carlisle, Me, Nessie and Bella were outside the Denali house. Kate in Garrett's arms, Tanya with Carman and Eleazar._

_"Carlisle? Whats is going on? Why are you here? Not that I'm rejecting you and your family from our home. What has happened?Is anyone hurt" Tanya asked, looking at Carlisle confused. Carlisle looked around to Nessie who walk forwards. After hugging them all she placed her hand on Kate's face. Kate froze as Nessie poured her thoughts into her head. Kate's' jaw dropped in surprise. Nessie pulled away._

_"Show us. Please" She said, grasping her arm lightly._

_"What is it?" Tanya asked. All in turn they all got shown, all of their faces held a frown._

_"We will come. I want to see for myself" Tanya said, They all nodded._

"They'll agree. Me, Carlisle, Nessie, Edward and Bella will go. We will stay here." Alice said, giving Jasper a quick kiss before jumping up. I nodded then we all shot to my Volvo. Me taking the driver's seat.


	21. Chapter 21

Kristens POV

We all sat in the living room. Casey, MyAnna, Mia, Maggie, Christian and Lee sat facing us. I was seated on the window ledge, my back against the cold glass. Everyone was seated on the floor or on a available seat.

"Are we staying in silence or can we speak?" Christian asked, looking around at us. I laughed quietly, resting my head on Robs shoulder.

"I can see your bursting with questions. Who's going for the chop first?" Peter said, sitting up straighter on his sofa seat.

"Nice way to put it" MyAnna said grinning, "I will. What happened to you all? Are the Cullens real? Do they know about you? Have they confronted you yet? Are-"

"I think we get those questions. MyAnna" Peter interrupted, laughing. I grinned too. Rob also laughing at the firing line of questions that seemed to have no stop. "We all got superpower, I have no reasons why. Yes the Cullens are real. I do have reason to believe they know bout us and me, They haven't but I think they would soon. I also have reasons to believe that we were being watched during baseball so they probably know of you lot" he mused, nodding towards the new group.

"Is it after Breaking dawn" Maggie asked, her face going pale.

"Yeah, Probably. Renesmee looks fully grown." I added, they all looked at me. "The date is the 16 of Febuary 2013. Seven years after breaking dawn to be exact. Whats the problem?" I asked seeing her pale more.

"I play Irina Denali, Irina was killed seven years ago. Now I'm stuck in that world and they exist." She said. I felt my self pale too. The Cullens would probably call to alert the Denali clan. They would think she had risen from the dead or something. They would probably want to come down to forks to see for their selves.

"Oh" Christian whispered also sensing the problem.

"What do we do?" Mia asked, glancing at Maggie.

"I'd say do nothing" Casey said, folding her arm. "If the Cullens already found out then theres no point hiding her. By now they would have called the Denali clan and are inviting them over. If they have Nessie with them then they can see proof." I nodded with her reasoning.

"She has a point" Lee said, stepping from the showed part of the room. "But we would have to tell them everything and i mean everything"

"There are the Cullens, that's 9, including Nessie, The wolves that's probably around 17 altogether, according to the books, then the Denali clan so that 5. A lot to go up against if a fight was to break out" MyAnna pointed out.

"There are 14 of us, five of those haven't got their powers yet" I jetted in.

"Yet" Casey echoed. looking at me with wide eyes.

"I know. It would probably be in a couple of day though to develope. That's what happened to us. We fainted, when we woke up we were getting angry and stressed over the littlest thing till...Puff. Powers. We actually ended up ripped this house in two, burning the fences down and ejecting various members from the garden" I said, looking at Peter and Jackson. The others gathered that they ended up being thrown from the house. The two mentioned glared at me

"We were keeping that quiet" Jackson hissed. I shrugged.

"They would have found out another way" I reasoned. He began muttering things under his breath.

"Wait if the house was ripped apart, how is it still here? In one piece and not a crack in sight?" Maggie questioned, looking at the ceiling.

"Mackenzie rebuilt it back in 5 minute. She passed out afterwards. She has a interesting power." As if to prove it, The coffee and the mugs floated off the table.

"Wow" The coffee dropped back to the table, with a clang, the contence dripping over the table

"Impressive. I can't wait now" Lee grinned. But then his face fell.

"Where we all sleeping?" Oh, I didn't think of that. There wasn't really spare room.

"Whos got the biggest room?" Ashley asked. We all look to Dakota.

"Slumber party" Casey suggested. We all groaned except Ashley who jumped up.

"Yes yes yes. Good idea. We can have so much fun. Us girls in the house. Sorry boys. Your camping" Now i liked that idea. A male-free house. My mind suddenly shot to boy repellant. 'USE BOY REPELLANT, ITS FAST, ITS CHEAP, GUARNTEE THAT NO BOY SHALL TRESPASS ON GIRL TRERRITORY. BOY REPELLANT, AVALIBLE IN STORES' I giggled at my thoughts. I wondered if I was turning insane. Probably if I was to come up with something like that.

"We haven't decided"Peter said, the spokes men of the group.

"All in favor of the girls having a slumber party now while the boys camp on in the back garden."All the girls, including my self, raised and arm, grinning. The men groaned. "That's decided. Since there are less boys, we win" Ashley said, then disappeared at full speed. The others gasped, one second she was there another she was gone.

"I'll take you up" I said, then picked up MyAnna then shot upstairs and put on the landing. She stumbled as her brain caught up with herself. I flashed her a grin before shooting down and picking up Maggie and plonking her next to MyAnna. Nikki flashed up next to us with Casey.

"Warning could had been said" Maggie said, sliding down the hall wall so she was sitting on the floor.

"Yeah" MyAnna agreed, resting her head on her arms, leaning against the wall.

"I did"

"I heard 'I'll take you up' not, 'I'll kill you by leaving you stomach behind'" Casey snapped, standing up straight. After a couple more minutes the others were finally ready to move.

"Dakota" I called. Instantly she was next to me, making MyAnna, Maggie and Casey jump. "You better make room for us. We're all camping with you."

"Why can you do it in the living room?. Its bigger than mine" I nodded at the logic. We had the house to ourselves. Though I knew the TV would be outside. Maybe we have a spare.

"Alright. Sounds fine, we got better access to the kitchen anyway." I said, The others snickered.

"True, true" I heard Liz say, She and Mia were walking up slowly towards us.

"I knew walking up the stairs would be better" Maggie shouted.

"Girls, get your duvets, pillows, make up, PJs, All that. Girls you'll have to borrow some"She added to Maggie, Mia, Casey and MyAnna.

"I got spares" I sighed then shot off to my room. After folding up my duvet, I changed into my PJs then grabbed a spare change of clothes for on of the others. Mia would have to borrow some of Elizabeth's stuff. I shot down to where the others were.

"Lets move the coffee table to the side. Kellan found some mats in a cupboard to sleep on. Though some of us can stay up all night if we want"

"You don't have to sleep?" Mia asked, completely caught off guard.

"Yeah, its cool but its nice to close you eyes then wake up in the morning. The hours are long" I said, dragging my things behind me. "MyAnna you can borrow these for now till we go shopping. But on monday we have to go to school." I face my face wrinkle with disgust with the last bit. I handed her the clothes.

"You go to school?" Maggie questioned amused.

"Blame metal-head and the invisible woman." I muttered, entering the living room.I dumped my stuff in the door way then pushed the Sofa out the way, despite the men sitting on it. Why didn't they move?

"Boys. Out. The tents are in the garage. If you need lights then Mackenzie can help you set up"

"Don't I have a say in this?" the one said, asked.

"I guess you do. Boys. You can build a camp fire instead" That shouldn't be hard with Jackson. I suddenly had a mental image of Jackson sitting on a stool, completely on fire, the others roasting marshmallows around him.

"Why so soon, it's not even dark yet" Lee asked.

"By the time your set up it will. Chop chop" In a blur all the males, minus Lee shot off. Outside in the front garden, they started to build up a couple of tents. A stack of fire wood appeared. Kellan ripping up trees and had them on their side for seats around the pile of wood. In a matter of minutes everything was set up. "I take that back. Very quick"

"Come on girls we go not time to lose" Ashley shouted running past me with her duvet, wearing shorts and a tank top. "Nails first, then feet, make up. Movies, Horror ones are the best."

"Oh i love Horror movies" I screamed and jumped to the side. My heart racing. Julia was now clinging onto the wall, laughing hysterically. I glared at her then pulled my duvet over to the TV and sat down. ignoring the others who were trying not to laugh. I grabbed the remote (which had been replaced) then started to flick through the channels.

"I got food" I heard Mackenzie shout joyfully holding 16 plates above her head. I really hoped she didn't drop them. "Now we can snack though the night." She giggled then jumped down onto the sofa.

"What ever you do; never give her a cappuccino. She'll be bouncing off the walls. I mean literly too." I warned turning to the others. She pouted.

"Okay. Lets get this party going" My Anna shouted, running into the room in my clothes. The other behind her in their PJs. I could hear the boys wrestling outside. Though we kept the curtains open to keep an eye on them. Now this was going to be fun as I watched Maggie and Casey argue over the nail polish.

**Yes yes i know. Don't worry the confrontation scene will come up in a few chapters. Please be a bit patient. I want it to be to be super cool but I got a lot of thinking to plz bear with me on that. **

**thanx**

**Badwolf234**


	22. Chapter 22

Edwards POV

As true to the vision, the scene played out as I expected it.

Alice, Carlisle, Me, Nessie and Bella were outside the Denali house. Kate in Garrett's arms, Tanya with Carman and Eleazar. All of them looking confused to why we were here without giving then a heads up with a phone call.

"Carlisle? Whats is going on? Why are you here? Not that I'm rejecting you and your family from our home. What has happened? Is anyone hurt" Tanya asked, looking at Carlisle confused. Carlisle looked around to Nessie who walk forwards. After hugging them all she placed her hand on Kate's face. Kate froze as Nessie poured her thoughts into her head. She was telling them all about the people who looked like us, what she saw when they came into their powers and then the baseball game. Kate's' jaw dropped in surprise. Nessie pulled away.

"Show us. Please" She said, grasping her arm lightly. _It must be some sort of trick, it has to be. Irina alive? I could almost cry._

"What is it?" Tanya asked. All in turn they all got shown, all of their faces held a frown.

"We will come. I want to see for myself" Tanya said, They all nodded_. _

"We haven't approached them yet. We would have sooner but as you saw, I didn't think it was safe enough"

"Quite right too." Eleazar agreed. "Come. I want to see for my self as well" I nodded darting back to the car and waiting for the others to get their cars. Bella and the rest of my family shot to my car. My wife sitting next to me. As soon as the cars were in view I out the car into reverse and did a 180 turn before gunning it down the snow-covered roads.

I kissed Bella's cheek swiftly before jumping out the car. It was dark probably 10 at night. I met Esme at the door and gave her a hug. The Denali clan trailing behind, who of wich greeted everyone in hugs and kisses. The packs staying in the background. I nodded towards Jacob and Sam. The house was over run now. With two packs of werewolves, two coven of vampires and a half human. Nothing out of the ordinary for us really. Except the amount of werewolves and vampires that had congregated here.

"I want to see. Now if possible" Tanya asked, slightly nervous. I glanced with Alice then to Carlisle who nodded.

"We have to stay out of sight. What ever you do, don't shout or anything that will draw their attention. They'll be over us in a second." I murmured. Trying not to scare them but to warn them. They nodded. In a flash, Me, Carlisle, Alice and the Denali's shot off towards the look alike's house.

All their thoughts jumbled, but focused on Irina. I knew it ment a lot. I could hear a lot of voice's radiating from the house. I bent my knees and scaled up a tree. I got a full view of the back garden, and the living room. My cousins also following up the trees beside me. Carlisle climbed next to me and sat down on a branch.

_I wonder what shows going to be on today? _Carlisle thought wearily. He had grown tired of climbing up trees to spy on possible threats. I shrugged, keeping a close eye on the others thoughts as they gazed down. I looked to see the boys outside by the swimming pool but they had knocked down the side of the fence and had a large bonfire sitting in the middle. Trees were on their side, the figures using them as seats. It looked like the boys had been kicked out from the house.

Kate, Tanya, Carman, Eleazar, Garrett and Kate narrowed their eyes as they saw a human who looked exactly like Garrett and Eleazar, though they had silver eyes.

_This is so freaky. _Garret thought.

_I can't see what their powers are. Even though that peter guy is silver. _Eleazar thought, mildly fascinated by them. I knew I was slightly but that was because they looked like us and had superpowers. Kate and Tanya were mainly focused on seeing the Irina look-alike. I didn't know how they would react so i turned my gaze back to the groups. though I couldn't see any on the look alike's in the house then the ones outside.

Peters POV

I laughed with the others. Lee telling us a story about a dog getting hit by a car. It was unfortunate for the dog, I loved dogs so it was slightly disturbing

" I said she should have concentrated on the breaks and avoiding the labrador, she said that the owner should have pulled it out the way" Lee said, taking a gulp of larger from the can. "I told her it was a Guide dog" I snorted. " 'Well it wasn't a very good one now is he'. Well not now he isn't" We all laughed again.

"Poor dog" I muttered. taking a swig of my drink.

"Yeah. She was trying to learn how to drive at the time. Not the best confidence booster in the world" Lee said, putting the bottle onto the ground. "So anything happen with you lot? Other than getting powers? I can't wait for my own. I want to be like Spiderman or something. Climbing up walls. Strength, Speed" He trailed off, a dreamy look in his eye.

Christian snorted, "Its looks like they already can." He gave Lee a playful shove.

"You know what I mean"

"If you say so"

We all watched as the fire cracked loudly. Sending hot ashes and smoke towards the night sky.

"Is there any food out here?" Lee then asked, after a few minutes of silence. I shook my head, though i had a space in my stomach that needed to be filled with food.

"Not only have the girls have the house, but the food, drink, lights, warmth, beds. And what do we get. Burning wood, tents, cold hard ground. Not even a scrap of food." Jackson complained. But then a heavenly smell wafted though to us.

"Please say that the girls are cooking us food as well" Kellan whispered loudly.

"Boys" I heard Mia shout coming out with a large pile of pizzas. that looked taller than her.

"Mia Maestro. You have saved us from starvation. Thank you" Christian shouted, jumping up from the tree and ran over to her, pulling all the boxed from her hands.

"Share nicely. The girls will be out in a minute with ice cream, Jelly and marshmallows." My stomach growled loudly at the thought. I couldn't wait. She smiled then disappeared back into the house.

"Peter, help" Christian said, struggling with the large pile of boxes. I jumped up and snagged half of them, relieving Christian from falling over.

"There's pepperoni, pineapple, margarita. ham" I said, reading the tops of the lids. I the others shot to me, all pulling a box with them till i had two resting on my hand.

"Two pizzas each, lovely" Lee said, holding two boxes then sat down cross-legged and opened them in front of him, inhaling the smell. I laughed also sitting down but on the tree trunk instead. The smell rising though the cardboard to my nose. I ripped off the lid and picked up a slice and ate it. The others looked like they were inhaling theirs instead, except Lee and Christian who could only go at once speed with eating with out choking.

I was almost finished with the second one when the girls came out the house. All of them in the nightwear. They could have put dressing gowns on at least, so it didn't make me uncomfortable. Christian shared a look with me. So I wasn't the only one uncomfortable with this.

"I'm just err popping to the garage" I said, stuffing the last pit of pizza in my mouth and jumping up.

"Whats for Peter" Elizabeth asked. I carried on walking

"Fresh air"

"And the outside isn't"

"Fine. Theres too many girls in the PJs. That's out of my comfort zone" I shouted as I turned the corner. I shot to the garage and sat down on the bonnet of my car. Just then my eyes caught a flicker by a cupboard. interested i jumped off my car and slowly approached the glittering cupboard. I wondered what it was? Strange certainly.

It was a locked cupboard but the door was glass. How could Ashley and the others miss this when they did their cars? There I could see was a pile of packages. interesting. I wondered what they were. I crushed the locked, which crumbled to dust beneith my fingers then opened the door. The first had my name addressed on. This world is getting weirder and weirder. I flicked though the others. They all had names on, including Mia, Lee, Christian, Maggie, MyAnna and Casey. I picked them all up and dumped them onto the side, only the one addressed to me in my hands.

The package was not too heather either, it was flat and it felt like material so it wasn't a football. Well there goes my chances of playing. My curiosity got the better of me so I quickly ripped off the paper. My mouth fell open.

Inside was a whole piece jump suit, a dark black which had silver lines running though the chest and down the back. Sewn on was my name over the left side in silver. Thought it had no sleeves The boots were already on. The material was very stretchy yet soft and silky but i had a feeling it could withstand any of the others powers. I wonder. I send a spark which instantly lit the silver into light. This must had been designed for my power. Grinning, shot to my room and changed into it.

It fit like a glove, like a second skin almost. I could still move freely, not too thick so i could wear it underneath normal clothing. As soon as it was on, the silver light lightly. Maybe it needed a tone down. As if responding to my thought the light lowered considerably. Nice.

I shot down the stairs, picking up the pile of packages and made my way outside.

"You will not guess what I have just found" I drawled, strutting into the garden. The others turned. their faces mixed with surprise. I grinned then shot more electricity though it, the silver brightening up.

"Is there one for me?" Jackson asked adondoning the conversation he was having with Lee and Taylor. I Dropped them to the flor but handed his to him. He held it up then in a burst of flames, he burnt away the packaging.

"Now this is something I need." In a flash he was gone. The girls picked up their own then disappeared in a flash.

"See you in a minute" Kellan shouted before shooting full speed into the house.

"These are so cool" Mackenzie said, opening her own which was much like my own except it was smaller, it had her name on and it had a slightly different collar to it.

"At least this is the one thing that won't rip or get ruined when we use our powers" I added. Sitting down by the fire to wait.

"I'll put mine on later" Lee said, holding his out against him self.

"Same" Maggie agreed. The women's was different to Mackenzie's, probably showed off more of their womanly figure. Who knows. Now I didn't have to worry about accidentally burning my clothes away in public. Well that was Jackson's problem but mine still counted.


	23. Chapter 23

Peters POV

We all sat around the fire. marshmallows roasting on the end of sticks. Everyone was in their suites now. The others were feeling left out when everyone got changed into them. Mia and Liz were chatting together, Lee sitting in between Maggie and Casey talking to no one. As late as it was, they didn't fall sleep.

"Do you even know how embarrassing this is?" Jackson said again. Completely on fire, Since the other fire had gone out we were using Jackson for our source of heat.

"Don't worry, we'll save you a few" Julia said, pulling of her marshmallow then swallowed it. "Well if Mia hadn't eaten them all"

"Hey" Mia snapped distracted from her previous conversation.

"I'm joking" Julia said raising her arms in defence. Mia glared still then turned back to Elizabeth.

" What time is it?" Maggie asked standing up and stretching out her limbs, some cracking loudly. I looked at the watched on my wrist.

"quarter past twelve" I said.

"Right, We've been here since 2 in the after noon" Lee commented, adding it up his finger stifling a yawn.

"If you want to sleep there are tents" I said, pointing to the thin bits of fabricated plastic that was being held up by bendy rods.

"Can't" He said, yawning. "Made a bet with Christian" I rolled my eyes. "I have to stay awake as long as I can, if not I have to give away 350 dollars to him."

"Good luck" I grinned. He glared. But then I heard a smash of glass. I turned to see MyAnna lying flat on the ground, a glass bowel lay shattered in pieces around her hand.

"MyAnna" The other shouted. I shot to her side, picking her hand from getting punctured from the glass. But as I suspected, it had already shot into the side of her hands.

"I'll get a gauze" Dakota said, shooting into the house, returning a few seconds later with the first aid kit.

"Casey" I heard Ashley shout then a thud. There goes another one. I froze. This was far too soon. I remembering fainting myself, just before I got my powers.

I pulled all the glass from the wounds then wrapped the gauze around MyAnna's hand. I was not an expert at this, despite the fact I acted as doctors, though I did take a doctors course so i could act well. I scooped her up and turned towards the others who were peering at Maggie, Mia, Christian and lee closely. Casey was laid down by the fire (Jackson must have re-lit it) on a blanket, arms by her sides. Nikki rolled out another blanket next to her and gestured me to put the limp blond girl onto it.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Maggie questioned looking at MyAnna and Casey.

"You going to faint" Julia said, crouching down next to MyAnna. She looked confused by this.

"We fainted before we came into our powers. Litterly, everyone here did. No warning, just out like a light" I said, snaping my fingers.

"And there goes Mia" I heard Liz say, I glanced over to see her holding onto her shoulders Kellan dashed over to help, despite the other fact that Elizabeth could probably pick up a house, furniture included. So three out of six. Dakota stood next to Christian, arms out ready to catch him when he decided to black out like the rest of them.

"MyAnna is as cold as ice" Julia said, her hand on MyAnna's forehead. I frowned, glancing at Jackson. His heat had begun to show though about this time too. Maybe she could manipulate ice or something.

"Yay. Now i'll have someone to work with is she can manipulate ice and water" Ashley said, jumping up and down excitedly. In her excitement i saw the contents of Lees's drink shoot out and hit Taylor in the back of the head. Rob snorted quietly, standing next to Maggie for when she fainted.

"Ash" Taylor growled, turning to glare at her.

"Sorry. i can't help it." She admitted sheepishly.

"Lets just get at the matter at han-Oh there she goes" Rob stated, catching Maggie and carried her over to the fires. I heard a muted thud behind me. I turned to see Lee's feet dangling around the tree trunk, the rest of him vanished. He had fallen backwards from the tree trunk. Seeing this Mackenzie lifted him up without touching him, he was suspended in midair. I ducked as he shot over my head to the others. Mackenzie mouthing an apology.

"I feel alright" Christian said shrugging but as soon as those words left his mouth he keeled over backwards into Kristen's arm.

"He says before he faints" She said loudly, dragging him to the others.

"Why I have the urge to draw a mustache and beard on their face's?" I snorted as Elizabeth made that comment. In her hands was a sharpie pen.

"Best not. Liz" Mackenzie said, the pen shooting out of Elizabeth's hand and into Mackenzie's.

"No fun" Liz said, pouting.

"Do you really want them to have a reason to be mad at you? If you don't recall; We were all snappy and angry when we woke up." I warned. The others shuddered.

"Tomorrows going to be hell all over again" Jackson moaned, dumping himself down onto a seat.

"Can't agree with you more" Kellan said, sitting down on the floor.

"If worse come to the worse, I got a few tranquilizers in my room" I said, nodding towards the house.

"tranquilizer?" Elizabeth asked skeptically.

"Found them in a box" I excused with a shrugged.

"Now you tell us. It would have saved us all from running from our semi-distroyed house" Kristen shreiked.

"It wouldn't have worked Kris. It would have built up more, would you honestly think it would be wise for me or Jackson to go about with our powers in the school. That would have been the most likely place" Dakota said, stepping forwards.

"She has a point" I muttered also sitting down, ignoring her glare.

"I'm going to sleep" Ashley said, shooting out to one of the tents and came back with a sleeping bag and put it next to Maggie.

"There is a reason the tents are there you know" Rob said, looking at her amused. Ashley shrugged, lying down.

"I don't care, as long as the fire is keeping me warm them its fine."

"Her head" He muttered, sitting down, his back resting against the trunk.

"Ugh, im going for a run." Julia said, it almost sounded like a groan "I've been with you lot too long- i need my space" she said then jumped into her panther form and shot away.

"bitch" Kellan muttered, a little too loud so we all looked at him. "I mean birch. yeah I said birch".

I quickly found that I was now completely bored. Sitting away from the others I started to fiddle with a few vaults of electrical energy. It felt somehow familiar to me, like i knew how to control it when i wanted it to do as my will.I knew I could power up a phone for a year just by touching it with my electrifying power. I focused the white and silver light into one small ball. It seemed to be more deadly than the single vaults that could run along my body.

I suddenly remembered what Nikki said, Maybe if i focused I could make myself look more human, just like with my voice. I closed my eyes, picturing my hands to a pink, squishy ones I had before changing. A tingley sensation shot though my fingers, making me jump. I opened my eyes to see my fingers returning to silver. I had almost done it. I closed my eyes and focused on it again. This time including my whole self. It ran down my spin, making me shiver. I could feel it as it spread. Slowly I opened my eyes. Almost breaking my concentration, I saw my hands were my normal colour, not a slip of silver.

But then I heard a gasp, making me jump, the silver suddenly dripped back over, like fresh pain running down a wall. I looked up to see Nikki and Dakota grinning at me.

"I can go out in public again" I cried loudly, making some of the others jump in surprised, I started a little happy dance.

"You can look human again?" I nodded this time focusing the image into my head without closing my eyes this time. I could feel the metal melt away to my normal skin. It seemed easier now. The others cheered. I grinned. Now i felt like the day had gotten better by a mile. Though I could not escape the feeling we were still being watched. I knew they were bound to confront us. When? I didn't know. But I knew it was going to be sooner than later.


	24. Chapter 24

**Im sorry, Im sorry Im sorry. I know i havent been uploading on this story for a few days, I've seem to have caught a majour writers block for the confrontation beteen the Cullens and the actors. I want it to be really good and mind blowing but my mind keeps going blank. Of you have a few suggestions plz tell me. I want to upload as much as you do. If you have questions on the previus chapters in the book, plz PM me if you want an answer, I'll do my best to answer them the best I can.**

**Sorry to keep you waiting. **

**Badwolf234**


	25. Chapter 25

Nikki POV

It was about dawn when Casey sturred. The others soon followed.

"Their alive" I called, grinning. I had waited hours to say that. Taylor, Rob, Jackson and Peter had taken refuge to other blankets we had when to sleep while us girls stayed up(After waking up some of the others) , Though Kristen and Ashley drew on a few selected men's faces.

My face inches from MyAnna's, slowly her eyes opened, widening- she screamed, leaping up. I suddenly found myself rolling on the floor, my lungs heaving for air from laughing so hard.

"Why, you evil-" MyAnna started her voice getting higher as she now glared at me.

"Nikki" I heard Elizabeth's voice call but I couldn't respond; I was laughing too hard.

"My...stomache...hurts..." I gaped, who knew laughing could kill. But finally I began to calm down. The ache in my stomach also.

"You done now?" I opened my eye, not realising they were closed. I looked about, Christian and Mia were already standing, their faces frowning. My Anna was now standing above me, glaring at me. Casey and Maggie was sitting on the logs. Blankets around their shoulders.

"Yes" I grinned, standing up and bushed myself off. She glared at me once more than stopped off into the house, slamming the door.

"Touché" I heard Taylor mutter, standing next to me.

"I know." I agreed. "Well let's go in. I need a shower; I stink of smoke" one of the downsides of having a fire. I sniffed my jacket. Yep, they would need a wash too, but the suit Peter had found yesterday stayed the same neutral smell. It had gotten slight chilly so I had put on a few more layers.

"WHO DREW A MUSTASHE ON MY FACE?" I heard Rob and Jackson shout. I looked around to see them looking at a puddle.

"Two names; Ashley and Kristen" Casey tattled. The two said suddenly glared at Casey before shooting off into the forest as super speed. Both men in pursuit.

"Poor girls" I heard Maggie say, watching was a smile

"Na, two men pursuitin two girls who can manipulated water and earth- poor boys" Elizabeth said, holding a few steaming mugs of hot chocolate, with cream, mini-marshmellows, chocolate sauce with sprinkles on a tray. I felt my mouth water.

"I sware your turning into your character more and more" I said, taking two of the mugs and handed the other to Taylor.

"Is that a bad thing?" She frowned slightly.

"No, no" I said, surprised by her thinking like that. "It's just surprising. Please don't stop" She smiled at the last bit.

"Thanks" She said before handing out the other mugs of hot chocolate to the others. Maggie sighed in contentment, the cream like a mustache. Casey quickly pointed this out before she could get embarrassed by the others.

From the tent, Peter stired, his metal head poking out from the door.

"DO i smell hot chocolate?" He asked, climbing out of it, hitting his head on the top.

"Yes" Elizabeth said, now on the trays there were two mugs. One for her and the other for him.

"Great. Thank you" He smiled at her before taking a mug.

"Whats happening today?" I asked, dripping my finger in the cream before licking it off.

"I don't know." Peter replied, turning his head on the sides, makin his neck crack loudly. "Baseball field, Maybe a game or we can practise our powers again, I'm getting better at looking like myself again" At these words; the metal seemed to melt away, his skin becoming pink, his silver hair back to blond. "But I can hold it for a certain amount of time, It's getting longer every time too. But i get a headache after a while." He became metal again, taking another sip of drink, sitting down on the tree trunk.

"Can you still do your voice so it's double?" Taylor asked, also sitting down.

"Yes" he replied in his double voice. Maggie and Casey jumped, spilling their drink on them selves.

"You..." Maggie started, "what? double voice? Freak" At the last comment, Peter snorted into his drink.

"We all are" He grinned, glugging the rest of the hot chocolate down then disappeared into the house. I watched at Maggie blinked in surprise.

"Did he just walk at the speed of a bullet?"

"Were you even awake yesterday? Of course." Taylor said, laughing

"Its slipped my mind" She snapped back. He raised his hands in a surrender.

"Alright. Take a chill pill"

"MyAnna certainly has" I muttered, remembering her ice-cold skin.

"Ugh. I've eaten two bowls cereal, five piece of toast, two cups of orange juice then a hot chocolate. I do not feel full" Julia complained shooting out the house and sat down next to us.

"We burn off a lot of energy" Peter said logically. Well that made sence. In a way. "I guess eating stocks us up"

"Ugh. I hate it here" There was a gush of wind, Dakota landing by the extinguished fire.

"Whys that?"

"There no one here, asking for autographs, cheering, asking questions. I miss the love" She whined.

"So you prefure being stalked by fans then?" I asked, grinning. I did miss my universe. I missed my Fiancée _(AN/ I don't know when she marrys Paul McDonald_), I missed my brother, parents, my friends outside of the twilight cast.

"No. I just miss being recognised by the people" She pouted slightly.

"Yeah" I agreed. I shuddered slight and got up. Draining the rest of my drink, I shot in to the house. Glad to feel warmer. I stripped off my suite and dropped it onto my bed, I would need something to go over the top if I wanted to go out in public.

I sighed as the warm water ran down my body. Loosening up my tense muscles. Who knew having the ability to pass though objects could make you so tense. I washed my hair with strawberry shampoo before washing it out. I dried my self off quickly, wrapping a towel around my self and one around my hair- I exited the bathroom. Now I was smoke free. I kicked my smokey clothes into a pile with my foot.

I heard a knock at the door.

"Wait" I called snatching up my bath robe and putting it off. It was Maggie.

"Elizabeth told me to borrow some clothes to go over out suites" She said, looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Sure" I shot over to my clothes them pulled out a few sets of jeans, cotton shirts and jumpers. "You a share this out between you four. Tell Peter he has to lend Christian some clothes too. There no way he'll fit into this" I waved a thin shirt. We both snorted. My mind brough up and image of Christian trying to squeeze into it.

"Right, I'll pass that along" then she was gone. Though i noticed that it was slightly faster than a normal persons speed. Soon then. I pulled on my clothes when shot down though the floor to the others, tying my hair into a pony tail.

I noticed that Kristen, Ashley and Jackson and Rob were back. Both covered in mud.

"And you though you would win" I teased looking towards the boys. They both glared at me before shooting off. Most likely for a shower. "Men" I scoffed.

"You do know there are men in the room" Peter said, entering the room, wearing loose-fitting clothes.

"I know"

"Are we going to the baseball field again?" Ashley asked, being handed a hot chocolate by Elizabeth.

"Might as well. Maybe The others might come into their powers then, who knows" He shrugged.

After 10 minutes Robert and Jackson arrived, but with it then others had accumulated with us. Thankfully Jackson had packed a bagful of clothes. Well he was going to incinerate the ones he was going to wear.

"Okay head count, Man I had to get a registered to see who's here" Peter mused. A clip board in his hands. "Okay, in alphabet order, Buring MyAnna"

"Here" Came a low reply.

"Camargo, Christian"

"Yeah"

"Me, yes im here" Peter said, grinning.

"Fanning, Dakota"

Yep"

"Foy, Mackenzie"

"What?"

"Grace, Maggie"

"Here"

"Greene, Ashley"

"Sup"

"Jones, Julia"

"Y'hello"

"LaBow, Casey" There was silence for a moment before

"Here"

"Launter, Taylor"

"Yes"

"Lutz, Kellen"

"Here metal head" ignoring that comment he carried on down the list.

"Matsto, Mia"

"yes"

Pace, Lee" There was nothing. "Lee answer" I looked about to see him napping against the window. I nodded towards Kellan to wake him

"wha not the trifle" He mumbled as he was jerked out his sleep. "What?" He yawned

"Answer your name" Elizabeth said,smiling.

"Err, yeah"

"Okay, Pattinson, Robert"

"Here"

"Rathbone, Jackson"

"You know I'm here"

"Reaser Elizabeth"

"Here"

Reed, Nikki"

"Yep"

"Stewart, Kristen" He finished.

"Here" She signed.

"Great we're all here.". He threw the clipboard to the side. "Lets head off to the field"

"What were doing?" Lee yawned.

"No idea" We still hadn't decided what we were dong.

"Not helpful"

"I know"

"Are we running or taking the cars?" Ron asked.

"Running. Some one take one of the normal people." Peter called, grabbing Christian then thew him onto his back then they both shot off. I sighed.

"Do you mind?" I asked, to MyAnna whose' lips were pursed.

"Fine. I don't see how im going to get there otherwise." she muttered, walking behind me. I helped her onto my back then in a blur i shot off. Her hands suddenly tightening around my throat.


	26. Chapter 26

Elizabeths POV

It was a lot quicker getting to the field this time. We were faster than the cars. Though I knew I would miss the speed and everything of we ever got home to our universe. In the corner of my eye, I could see Nikki having difficulty with MyAnna, who by the looks of it was clinging onto her too tight around the neck.I stopped when we reached the center of the field. As soon as I stop Mia instantly let go and jumped off my back.

"I'll take a car next time" She muttered, holding her head slightly.

"Next time you'll be running" I said, "You'll probably be all powered up so you won't need a lift" Her lip twitched slightly as she straightened up.

"Are your trying to kill me" I heard Nikki screech, I turned around the see Nikki litterly thow MyAnna to the floor. Taylor snorted in amusement, brushing past them.

"I think im going to hurl" Christian groaned being lowered to the ground by Peter.

"Please do it in a bag" Peter muttered, pulling a barf bag from his pocket. "Okay put all the non-powered people in a space. Liz, can you stay close. I don't want then getting hurt by stay flame ball or rock"

"We don't need babysitters Facinelli" Maggie snapped. He just raised an eyebrow. Then turned as if she never spoke.

"Okay. time check" Looked to his watched. "10' o'clock, not bad. Girls, curling and straightening your hair is not necessary" Looking to Casey, Kristen, Ashley, Nikki and Mackenzie.

"But its essential." Ashley rebuked, "A girls pride is their hair" I found myself nodding to this with the others.

"Like with men, toughness is theirs" Mackenzie said, "Or was it stubbornness." She trailed off thoughtfully.

"Lets just say their too proud to admit things" Julia said sliding over, dropping her bag back onto the floor. Mackenzie giggled.

"Hey" Most of the male population in the field complained, glaring at her, but Julia just laughed, ignoring them. they continued to glare a tension rose. Geez.

"Everyone calm down" I warned, the tension dropped, relaxing."Good. So Metal-head. Whats the plan?" I asked. Peter glared at me for the nickname but let it pass.

"Power training. More we practice, the more control over it." he clapped his hands together but the sound was horrendous as the sound of metal scrapping together. "We break off in twos. Well swap every half an hour. Ladies choose your partners"

Ashley chose Jackson, Kristen chose Rob (which wasn't a surprise), Dakota chose Kellan, Mackenzie chose Taylor and Nikki chose me since we were the last two. Though Julia volunteered to watch with the unpowered people of our group. They weren't exactly happy with it but they kept their mouthes shut.

"Okay, Kristen can you split the field into five visual spaces. Just so we don't crash into each other" I called, it could easily be split up in five with rows of bushes or ditches. She nodded. Everyone watched as thin mouths of earth rose though the ground. Kellan having to jump away from falling over one as it was being built up. We all got into our respectable Placed.

The unpowered lots were on a raised chunk of earth so they could see us. Though i knew we would use hand to hand combat, I hated fighting but it was best if we practised, using out power for the advantage, should something come up. But me and Nikki were best friends, it was going to be hard

"GO" Julia shouted.

instant we charged at each other. I ducked a Punch aimed for my eyes, I swerved round to grab her wrist but my hand sawed though her arm. Crap. I forgot about that. I pushed the shield away from myself, trying to block Nikki as she continued to throw the punches. I couldn't hit her but she could hit me. I had to take her by surprise.

But unlike Bella's shield( from what the book suggested) She could see but with mine it was physically there so it was visible to everyone. It was as thin as a sheet of paper, but as clear and colourless as glass. I could manipulate it into any shape or form as I wished but it took a lot of energy to do it, more so depending on the size.

But as soon as it was up, Nikki walked effortlessly though it. Crap. I dropped it, knowing it was pointless and energy wasting.

"Nice try" Nikki called again charging. I sighed before making myself disappear. I ducked a blow and moved to the corner. Breathing silently, I watched as she began looking around. Now thanking my lucky stars she didn't have super senses. I would have to wait. She was getting paranoid after 10 minutes.

I followed her around behind her as she stalked around the edges od the space, looking stressed. As she turned I put my foot out, making her trip. But as she fell, she grabbed my ankle, making me trip, materilasing into view.

"Hey" We both said at the same time. I disappeared again, rolling away as she aimed a kick. Around us o could feel the earth-shaking, risking a look I saw Ashley and Jackson fighting but it looked fairly matched between them. I turned to face Nikki again.

_Peters POV (Yes im doing his POV again. He's the easiest to write with so deal with it)_

I collapsed onto the ground, exhausted. Ugh, now I was hungry Mackenzie, Dakota and Mia all when back to the house to get food. It was ubsured that it was the main things we needed to have brought.

I watched as the field became whole again, all flat and green. Not that it was any other colour. I briefly wondered if Kristen could change the colours of it too.

"Yo Kris" I called, rolling over and sat up. She looked to me. "Can you change the colour of the grass? That would be awesome if you could" She smiled but shook her head.

"That would be an act against nature"

"What and we're not?" I retorted. Kristen rolled her eyes. But then her face froze for a second before frowning. What? What was it? The others seeing this came over.

"Somethings in the woods." I turned and looked though the line of trees. I couldn't see anything out the ordinary. They must be hiding.

"Cullen" Maggie stated angrily. I nodded. I knew they were planning sooner or later. I suddenly realised that Mia, Dakota and Mackenzie didn't know. They had to. I pulled out my cell and started to scroll down my contacts. Christian, Casey and MyAnna were coming over now, seeing our faces.

"Come on Pick up, pick up" I muttered, bouncing on the balls of my feet. Turning myself to normal,(not metal), I began to pace. Jackson Taylor and Kellan were also on their feet, though looking as tired as i felt. The girls were sat down huddled together, not in fear or anything, just waiting for something.

I relaxed as soon as I heard Dakota pick up.

"We need you back. Drop what you got and run back" I said instantly.

"Whats going on?" She asked confused, but then my eyes caught a flicker amongst the trees.

"Starts with a C and ends with a N." She gasped, distantly hearing the smash of probably glass. But then I saw a blur, the field suddenly occupied with 12 vampires, one wolf and a half human. _

I know, im nasty, don't worry the next chapter will be posted sooner. The confrontation is now in reach. But the story does not end there..


	27. Chapter 27

Peters POV

They all walked in a long line. But Carlisle was in the lead with Esme. I fumbled about to the end button but instead I felt my finger go straight though the screen.

"Oh shit" I muttered, turning to look at the remains of my beloved iPhone. Well it was wrecked now. I threw it over my shoulder and walked slowly to the approaching Cullens, Denali and wolf. The others not flanking me either sides. Great, now we had to explain everything. I watched as their eyes washed over our appearance, but I kept my self from turning into metal. But I felt vulnerable like this.

Lee, Christian, Casey, MyAnna and Maggie were not looking happy, their faces full of anger, glaring at them for interrupting training.

"Girls, Christian, Lee" Liz said, in a warning tone. Christian huffed almost silently, I jut looked to him, one eyebrow raised. He glared at me before looking up at the sky. I turned back to the Cullens.

They had stopped walking, from probably 30 meters from us for safety. I could tell the Denali were staring at Maggie, who I knew Maggie was glaring at the back of my head. I turning to look at her. She glared at me again before blowing a raspberry, making Kellan snort into his knuckle.

"Now what" Lee said rudely.

"Lee do us the honour of being quiet" I snapped, giving him a stern look. I turned to look at Carlisle. I had to admit how creepy it was that he looked exactly like me, but the eyes were a gold. "You must be Carlisle Cullen, Esme" I shifted my gaze to her, "Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Bella, Renesmee and Jacob" The wolf stiffened as well as Cullens their facing becoming stoney. "The Cullen clan while you are Eleazar" I said looking to the one said, "Carman, Kate, Garrett and Tanya. The Denali Coven" their mouthes fell open.

"How?" Carlisle questioned, his voice laced with confusion yet defensive. "We don't know who you all are" His eyes landing on Maggie and the others.

"Of course not. This is Maggie Grace" I pointed to Maggie who glared at me. "As you see she hates me at the moment. There's MyAnna Buring, Casey LaBow , Lee Pace, Christian Camargo and we're missing Mia Maestro, Dakota Fanning and Mackenzie Foy" As if on cue, I heard the pounding feet shooting to through the forest. I looked to the side of the field, just to see and invisible blur that stopped next to me. It was Dakota and Mackenzie, On Dakota's back was Mia who had her head buried in her should. Mia instantly let go and fell to the ground.

"I am never doing that again" Mia shrieked, shooting up and stood next to Christian. She wobbled though blinking more than necessary.

"We won't need to" Maggie muttered but everyone heard it.

"Who are you really? Human?"

"We're not Vampires if that's what your on about" Christian said loudly. I turned and glared at him, making him flinch. Silently telling to be quiet.

"Sorry about him, he and the others are...tempermental at the moment" I explained, A bad feeling was springing up though my stomach. Carlisle didn't say anything but I could tell the Cullens were being more weary to the unpowered lot. So they understood what was going on.

"The question" Edward hinted.

"We're human if that's what you mean. Just...different." That was true. "Alright we got powers. It's not something we can control" I added.

"Are you a threat to the people of forks" Edward asked, Carlisle glancing at him. I knew he was going to ask that.

"No. Since we came into our powers we haven't walked into forks. I didn't want us to have the temptation of using our powers in public." I said, pointedly looking to Kristen and Dakota.

"Those girls would have desirved it. They asked my boyfriend out even though they knew he was clearly taken, but did that stop them, no"

"I don't care. That is not something we're discussing here, No using powers on the people of forks" I said sternly. Kristen huffed, folding her arms leaning into Rob. "Don't argue with me Dakota" Seeing her mouth open. Dakota's mouth snapped shut with a loud snap.

"Where did you come from?"

I sensed a sarcastic remark that could answer that but I fought that one to answer truly.

"We're not from around here" Jackson said, his texas accent coming though. "Do you believe in Parallel universe?" He asked. Emmett snorted quietly.

"There are theory's I've heard" Carlisle said, his voice held uncertainly.

"What do you think they are?"

"Worlds are exactly parallel to the own we live but there are differenced to them one depending on what choices we choose or what someone else has chosen."

"He's good" Jackson said, looking to me.

"What has this go to do with anything?" Garrett asked.

"When we say we're not around here I mean this universe. We look exactly like you. we know everything about you, but we're different " All their eyes flickered to each of us. But I carried on talking. "But where we come from, you don't exist. You were just fictional characters from a book, the world-wide best seller, eventually made into films" Carlisle's face froze. I could see something flitter behind his eyes. His eyes shooting to all of us, comprehension of what we were talking about getting fit into one.

"Your from a parallel universe?" I nodded. Carlisle looked more interested "fascinating. The silver eyes?"

"Side effect, i think. The powers are there as a self-defence against the supernatural. but we have no reason why we were here in the first place. I was just on my way to the hotel when I found myself with this lot" I jerked my thumb backwards to the others

"OI, We're not that bad" Kellan said.

"I beg to differ" Lee muttered, Kellan glared, started towards him but he rebounded as he walked into Liz's shield.

"No fighting" my voice came out hard towards them.

"And who's going to stop us" Maggie snapped, I turned to look at her. I noticed her whole frame was shaking, as if she was shuddering from the cold, but her thick coat was keeping her warm.

"Get back, their coming into power" I said, towards the Cullens and the Denali who now began to sence something was going on.

"This isn't going to be pretty" We all began to back way from Christian, Casey, Lee, Mia and Maggie.

"What?" Christian sneered, glaring at all of us. HIs hands clenched but I could see his hands shaking in anger. Not good.

Then i heard growling coming from the woods, the wolves had joined the Cullens. They growled at us but that must have been too much because there was a tearing sound then Maggie exploded, a loud snarling as a huge white wolf with black spots now landed on her front paws, shaking off the tattered remains of her clothes, her suit melting into her fur. She was larger than the la push wolves, then she charged at the Cullens, no regonisiton in her silver eyes.

Then I did the must stupidest thing in my life.

I stepped in front of her path, unpowered, just as her huge furry head collided with my chest... that's when the chaos started again,


	28. Chapter 28

Casey's POV

I watched in slow motion as Maggie's head collided with Peters chest, lifting him high off the ground, but sending his far. Peter's face showed shock, but he wasn't powered up. An injury was guaranteed. The Cullens, Denalis and the wolf watched as he flew above them. I flinched as he hit the ground, multiple times before landing 15 feet behind the Cullens. That couldn't be good. Carlisle and Edward shot to his side, Elizabeth too.

Though I felt like I was the only calm one out of Lee, Christian, Mia, MyAnna and Maggie. All my anger suddenly draining out o me. Though As Maggie turned to the Cullens she was tackled by Julia in her panther form, they both began tearing at each other, disappearing into the trees. I felt the others peer at me, to see if I was going to attack but I just raised my hand in a surrender. When did fights get you any where.

"I don't want to fight" I said, hoping that no one would attack me, though I had a strange sensation devolving in my stomach. I shuddered, making the others tense. But then MyAnna sudden shook violently, dropping to the ground, there I was the green grass turn a frosty blue as ice radiated from her, MyAnna physically changed in front of us. Her blond hair now a snow-white, her skin holding a tint of blue, even standing 9 feet from her, I could feel the coldness.

"CHRISTAIN NO" Rob shouted, shooting in front of him, intervening his approached by pushing him away, too hard because he shot to the end of the field.

"LET ME GO" I heard Lee shout. Vines growing up thought the ground and climbed up his legs, he started to struggle.

"N-" Nikki began before suddenly she, Taylor and Mackenzie were covered in a white cloud. The wolves and Vampires flinching away. Dakota blew softly but the cloud despised. But all three of the people who were in the cloud, including the grass, was frozen in ice.

"Jackson to MyAnna" I shouted, knowing that Jackson would beat ice with his heat, he couldn't be frozen. But what surprised me that a paper bag of Jawbreakers had shot out Mackenzie's pocket. What? Random or what. Mia shot over to the packet and picked the packet up. Three falling to the frosted ground, but then they began to grow.

"Its growing" Mia shrieked, as it got to the size of a small boulder. I threw a rock, hoping it was distract her because she was focusing on the Jawbreaker. It worked, it stopped growing but now she was pissed at me but she didn't do anything except kick the boulder sized Jawbreaker at me.

But then I felt the pressure again, imagining myself three feet to where I would be standing. Then it happened, i felt like I had been sucked through a hole, the Pressure of the outside of me then it stopped, I felt myself fall over. It must have been a split second. I could teleport?

"Oh I'm never doing that again" I groaned holding my stomach. I felt like I was going to throw up. Not good.

"CASEY LOOK OUT" I looked up started to see Lee flying my way. instantly I teleported on top of the Jawbreaker, perched on the balls of my feet. Lee crashed exactly where i had sat. He growed, shooing up onto his feet. He wasn't going to give up, neither was Christian. I looked to see what power he had.

My jaw dropped. His arms were stone. Even his sleeves were stone as well. but I watched in fascination as the stone worked its way down his arms, But as soon as his hand touched ice, ice began working its way down his arm.

I heard a muted thud, Mia was pinned down by Taylor, ice stilled settled in his hair. This was getting out of hand. I teleported to Peter, scaring Elizabeth.

"Where's the tranquilizers. It's the only way we can bring Camargo and Pace down" I demanded.

"Top draw, my room, desk" Peter gasped out, so he was still contious. nodding I teleported to the house. Scaling up the wall to Peter's room, letting myself in. Shooting to the desk that was set in the corner. Wrenching the top draw open I found a two dart guns with a set of syringes filled with clear liquid. Bingo. I pulled the draw out the desk then teleported back to Peter. Again Elizabeth jumped.

"Can you handle this?" I asked, her handing her the other Gun.

"Your asking me to shoot my friends?" She asked skeptically but took it any way, I smiled at he before loading mine up before teleporting to the Jawbreaker again.

"You'll never catch me" Lee shouted, but I Suddenly realised he was running three feet of the ground, not that he noticed it.

"YO genius, you're off the ground" I Shouted, hoping it was distract him. As he was running he looked down, but then dropped to the floor. I teleported above him then shot the syringe into his neck.

"Gah" His voice turning to a gurgle, he didn't up but started to hum country tunes, but then I felt the dart gun explode in my hand. I screamed in pain. Clutching my hand to my chest, teleporting behind the Denali.

I herd a muted thud. I opened my eyes and peered at the damage. My hand was singed, blood of course, it hurt to move my fingers. I felt my head go light, blinking away the black dots that threatened to steal my conciousness.

"Casey! Shoot straight you bastards" I heard someone shout but I couldn't tear my eyes away from my hand. But then the pain faded away, my burnt hand slowly returning back to my normal skin tone, the most of the burnt flesh now healing, the blood retracting back into the split skin which healed up into an angry red line. A few angry red line now littered my hands, it would be a matter of minutes till they faded completely.

"Now that is cool" I said, not caring if the others were staring at me. Especially the Denali clan. I teleported up to standing, now I was getting the hang of it. If I wanted to somewhere then I just had to will myself there.

Then everything when quiet. I looked up to see Christian on the floor, a dart in between his shoulder blades. MyAnna was curled up in a ball of ice, Ashley and Jackson standing over her. Mia was Still pinned down by Taylor but she stopped struggling, Mackenzie and Nikki were still frozen as they were, though looked a little more deforested then they did before.

"Jackson, why don't you give Mackenzie and Nikki a hug, they look a little frosty" Rob Suggested, standing over Christian with Kristan. That seemed to break some of the tension as Jackson walked away from MyAnna and when straight up to Mackenzie and hugged her, I heard a faint hiss then watched as the ice began to melt. Mackenzie shuddered as she was unlocked from the ice. blinking and shuddering against Jackson.

"I don't...like..cold" She shuddered then hugged onto Jackson. Finally noticing everything. "Where Maggie and Julia?" She asked. looking at everyone.

The Cullens didn't know what to think now. I was sure of that. Having seen us fight amongst ourselves.

Then I heard a string of vocabulary you won't find in a nursery. We all looked towards Peter for the source of the noise.

"Not the best greeting I must say" Kellan commented, standing over lee, glaring down at him.

"It could have been worse" Garrett said. "You lot could have attacked us then where would have you landed."

"Well Peter successfully managed to shatter his bones on the right side." Elizabeth said, frowning. Jacob flinched, having gone though that experience. "He should heal in not time but his bone were setting as they were, Carlisle will have to rebreak them" We all shuddered.

"He's an idiot" Kristen added, shaking her head. "He could have at least powered up and saved himself from pain"

"Shut up Kris" Peter shouted, his breathing laboured from broken ribs. Kristen opened her mouth to say more but a look from Elizabeth who raised her dart gun threatening made her shut it quickly. This made some of the vampires snigger. Though they held no anger at us for almost attacking them. That confused me a bit.

"Your not at all mad at us for almost attacking you" I asked, confusion lacing my voice. Jasper stepped forwards, the wolves now standing straight, backed away as Jasper approached.

"We watched the others for a few days when they came "into power"" He said, using air quotes for the last bit.

"You must have triggered it earlier." Rob mused. Peter swore loudly again.

"Peter do not make me use this gun again." Liz said sternly, turning to look at him.

"If it's Pain killers i have no objection" He said weakly.

"We'll need a better place to put him" Carlisle said, stepping away from him, "I can work on setting his bones better"

"I'll take you" I said, getting up. The others could run back. "Its quicker" I said, seeing the apprehensive look they exchanged. Carlisle nodded.

"Edward will too. he can help." I nodded, bounding forward, Taking hold of Carlisle's wrist then Peters Wrist, Edward put his hand on Carlisle's shoulder. Then we were there, in Peters room

"Ugh, That wasn't pleasant" Carlisle muttered, stepping away. Edward nodded but then he and Carlisle bend down and Picked up Peter and pu him on the bed, ignoring his mouthing of words.

I shot down stairs and grabbed a few boxes of aspirin and ibuprofen and a glass of water before teleporting to the room. Then i heard the sound of running feet. I shot down stairs again to meet the others. Though the wolves disappeared behind the trees, probably to phase human.

"I never knew he had so much vocabulary" I commented as they stopped. Then we heard and agonizing scream from the house. "I won't comment" I said as everyone flinched.

"Lets put Camargo and Pace in the basement till they wake up. I don't want to be there when they wake up" Dakota said, shuddering. Though I noticed that the Denali clan didn't like her for who she looked like.

"Agreed" I grabbed the two said, then teleported to the lightly lit basement and dumped them on the floor. Then I noticed Kellan was holding the giant Jawbreaker.

"Why?" but he shrugged, throwing into the back garden.

"Lets go inside." Ashley said, skipping up the steps. In a blur we were all in, trying out best to ignored the shouts from upstairs. Now what?

Plz Comment. PLZ PLZ PLZ I need to know what you think of this chapter, Good? Bad? If it's not good, i'll re-write it. Plz.

Oh if you're wondering what powers they have

Christian: Matter Absorb

Mia: Size alteration (For now)

MyAnna: Ice manipulation

Lee: Flight- No wings

Maggie: Wolf

Casey: Teleportation.


	29. Chapter 29

Kristens POV

I flinched as I heard another scream, followed by curses. Though my hands were firmly clamped over Mackenzie's ears. Everyone was in the living room, Vampire and werewolf alike with us squeezed seats taken though Casey was sat cross-legged on the coffee table with MyAnna who was curled up in a ball, though frost was still in her hair. Casey was playing on her phone playing Angry Birds.

Everyone was sat in silence. The Denali clan stayed standing in one group in the corner. Though the Cullens were more relaxed so they sat in spare seats. The wolves were settled near the windows and doors.

"Such a colourful vocabulary" Mia commented, looking at the ceiling. "Never knew he knew that many in fact"

"I think he googled the last two" Elizabeth said, tapping her seat, pausing as a sickening crack and a scream echoed. We all flinched.

"That's it! I'm knocking him out" Kellan shouted shooting out his seat but a stretched arm wrapped around his chest, pulling him back to his seat. But he ripped Robs arm away effortlessly but Elizabeth was a blur as she shot from her seat, standing in front of Kellan, her arm outstretched. I saw an almost invisible block shoot from her hand and hit him in the chest, making his stumble back

"There will be no knocking anyone out." her voice came out hard. Kellan sniffed before turning and sitting back down, arms folded. She dropped her hand, the box disappearing. Then she was back in her seat flicking though a magazine.

"Your faster than us?" Eleazar questioned, straightening up. I looked up at him in surprise.

"We are?" That was new.

"If I wasn't concentrating then I wouldn't have seen her move. We only go a speed when we're a dark blur" Eleazar continued now looking at us in turn.

"fascinating" I commented dryly. Removing my hands from Mackenzie's ear just as a profound loud of oaths suddenly descended from the ceiling. I was about to clasp my hand over her ear again before I though about it "Oh never mind, she'll learn them anyway" I dropped my hands.

"Kristen" Rob hissed, rolling his eyes. "She's 11 years old"

"So? She going to hear them anyway, not to mention the amount of times you lot have swore on set. She had to have a freaking swear jar just to keep you in check...I wonder how much Peters going to owe it now" My sudden interest on how much Peter would owe amused the vampires as my face became thoughtful.

"I'll let him off. Can't blame him, he's the one getting his bone broken all over again" She shuddered, "I'm glad im not in his place"

"Blame Maggie, speaking of her, where is she? And Julia?" Taylor said, leaning out his seat. Though I was surprised to find that he could sit back and be comfortable with the fin on his back. I hadn't seen them two since they started fighting.

There was a sudden crack then Casey was gone_ (AN/ Her teleportation is like Disappiration in Harry Potter)._ We all looked to where she had sat.

"She'll be back" I said, started to tap on my chair seat. Then i saw something flicker though the window. Instantly I was out, startling the vampires. I saw Casey holding one wolf and Julia. Both limp. I darted forwards and grabbed Julia's limp body from her. MyAnna shot to me taking Julia's feet.

Julia didn't look that much of a mess, thought most of her had healed to whatever Maggie had done. Though red lines seemed to go down her neck, cheek and arms. I couldn't see the rest of the damage from her suit.

"Lets take Julia inside. Maggie can't fit in the house. Mackenzie, see you can change her back, I know you can do that" I ordered, the vampires parting to use us through. In a second we were in her room.

"MyAnna" I said, looking to her hands, which ice was forming on. She instantly let go of Julia's legs which were also starting to freeze.

"Sorry. I can't help it" She smiled sheepishly before we darted down stairs

"That's why we learn how to control out powers." I said patting her ice-cold arm before shooting to Rob. Just then Carlisle and Edward were by their mates.

"I've set his bone, he's had morphine so he's expected to be drowsy" I watched his face as he said that but I could tell he was fascinated with us.

"But..." I probed, my voice light so it didn't come across badly to the vampires. "I know you interested with us...You can ask us anything. Within reason" I added, sitting down on Robs lap as we were in the living room. Some of the wolves perked up slightly as well as the vampires.

"About time" Emmett said, grinning, clapping his hands together. Rosalie hushed him, glaring at him slightly. Kellan snorted, knowing that would be his response.

It looked like Christmas had come early for Carlisle because he lit up like a bulb. Making The Denali clan, his own and the wolves' crack smiles, Esme giggled. I looked up to the ceiling.

"I'll go and see him. You didn't murder him did you?" Ashley joked, looking to the two vampires, before disappering

"Na. He would never go down silently" Kellan said, shaking his head.

"If your definition of screaming and swearing like that is silent, I hate to know what the definition of loud is." Renesmee said, grinning. Kellan though for a moment.

"Jackson exploding, The house getting ripped apa-" He broke off as we all heard a definite smash from downstairs

"Who wants to bet that Lee getting stuck to the ceiling." Jackson said, snorted quietly at the end. Garrett also.

"That'll be fun" Emmett said, picturing it. Edward chuckled.

"Should we bring them in? "Elizabeth asked, her face turning into a frown.

"If they're comfortable with it?" This came more of a question, to the Cullens. They looked to Carlisle who nodded thoughtfully. In a blur Casey and Nikki were gone. Though Nikki had been defrosted, she was still touché towards MyAnna. Often glared at her.

"Okay Maggie's coming round" Mackenzie shouted running into the room but straight into Eleazar. He caught her before she could fall. She turned red and shuffled behind Taylor in embarrassment. The others grinned. Well at least they were seeing the humourous side of it.

"I'll talk to her" Then Liz was gone. I could tell the Vampires or Wolve's did not like the speed, quite envious actually.

"Jelouse much" I questioned. Edward sniffed indignantly. "Anyway. Questions?" The others could catch up.

"Yes. What do you mean about us being fictional? How does it work? Who is it based on? Who plays who?" Carlisle asked.

"I'll answer them" I said, looking to the others who opened their mouth. They ll looked at me expectantly.

"In our Universe there are no Vampires, Wolves, shape-shifters. A world where they're not real. But a woman called Stephenie Meyer had a dream of a human girl and an inhuman boy in a meadow..." I trailed off dramatically, moving my gaze from Carlisle to Edward and Bella who stiffened. " The Twilight saga. From the point of view is from Bella's perspective." The one mentioned froze into a statue. I carried on, knowing she would still hear.

"Where does this book start?"

"When Bella move to forks. It ends at the prom" I said, Bella flinched slightly. Remembering James. "The next book starts at Bella's birthday, it ends just after Jacob plants a motor cycle in Chief's driveway. The book after that is Eclipse. It started in the meadow and ends..." I paused to think. Gosh it was quite hard to remember the ending books. "I think it ended after Jacob runs away...It hard to remember, its been three years since I last read eclipse. Anyway the last book is called Breaking Dawn, starts at the wedding and ends with Edward and Bella in their cottage."

"The films?" Edward asked, looking like he could have blushed.

"You can guess who we play by looking at us" Dakota said, everyone looking to her but she was flicking through a magazine."And please don't glare, im not Jane and never will be. She is sadistic and cruel" She added, knowing the Denali Clan didn't like her much.

"Sorry" Carman said, looking down. "It's hard to see you not Jane"

"I see you are different from her" Eleazar said, agreeing. the others apologised. Then Maggie walked in with Elizabeth.

"Oow, there's a sale on in Victoria's secrets" Dakota said, jumping out her seat. Promptly forgetting the others.

"Really? " I said then slapped my hand to my mouth.

"You like shopping?" Alice asked, her face brightening. Jasper cringed slightly as well as Bella and the others.

"Yeah"

"Yay. We can go shopping. I heard you needed to go" I wasn't surprised.

"Getting back to the matter at hand" Jasper promped putting an arm around Alice's waist.

"Oh right, sorry." Dakota said, blushing red and moved the magazine in front of her face.

"Rob you can over" I said, nudging him in the ribs, though since he could elasticate, he had the feeling he was made of rubber, so my arms just sank into his side.

"Sure. Whats else do you want to know?" Rob asked, straightening up in his seat, looking to Carlisle who was grinning like a child on his birthday.


	30. Chapter 30

Elizabeths POV

I watched as all the Vampires were in shock and in fascination. They had asked about our lives before coming here, what our previous films we did, all that.

"Remarkable" Carlisle mumbled once more, leaning back in his chair. His eye's glistening with his new-found knowledge and desire to find out more.

"He says like we're a science project" Mia commented, jokingly. I giggled, then remembered Maggie.

"Maggie, go up stairs and apologise to Peter." I said, looking straight at her. She was currently leaning against the radiator, looking at her finger nails. She acted like she didn't hear me. I narrowed my eyes, pushing my invisibility to her hands, making then disappear. She jumped in surprised.

"Oh...I don't feel so good" I heard a thud, I turned to see Jackson lying on the floor. Everyone looking at him.

"Did he just faint?" I asked, amused by this.

"I think he did" Kellan said, leaning over him. But then he grabbed a vase and tipped the content over Jackson's head. Flowers and all

"KELLAN" I snapped instantly. Jackson was conscious immediately, gasping as the water got him in the eyes.

"Oh you-" Jackson shouted, shooting up, steam now rising off him as the water was evaporated from the temperature rise of his skin. "Run for your life Lutz" He shouted, as predicted Kellan was gone, Jackson chasing after him.

"Ten bucks on Hot head" Taylor bet, looking out the window. But the boys were far from the house how.

"I don't know, Kellan's resistant to fire. He can throw in a few punches" Rob argued.

"We have a bet?"

"It seems so." Rob said tapping his chin.

"You. Up" I jerked my thumb towards the ceiling, looking at Maggie. Glaring she stomped up the stairs.

The vampires and wolves looking at us in amusement.

"They started it" I waved my hand to the others.

"Its fascinating to see how you interact with each other" Carlisle mused. "You act like a family, even though you're friends"

I shrugged.

"I guess being trapped in a parallel universe can do that to you." I said, we had become closer as I thought about it. We only knew each other so we gravitated to each other for guidance. Everyone looked up to Peter as the Cullens did to Carlisle and I looked after my friends, like Esme did with her family.

Mia agreed. There was another crash down stairs.

"Should I?" Nikki stood up, pointing to the floor. I nodded. She shot down though the floor. The vampires staring after her. I felt a little uneasy so I shot up and stood against the window, just as Nikki shot up though the floor, Just where I had sat.

Obviously trying to scare me again. Lee and Christian standing next to her. Both of them held dazed face. Alice danced over and held then into a seat with Nikki.

"Oh, we have guests?" Christian asked, his voice had a far away sound to it, showing he was still under the influence of the tranquilizer, even sat down he was swaying slightly.

"How stong was the tranquilizers?" Eleazar asked, looking to Christian.

"I don't know?" Casey said, then disappeared before returning with the draw.

"Wow" Lee said, completely bemused, looking at Casey in amazement, he too was also swaying in his seat. Carlisle held his hands out for the draw. He knew what was used from the containers in the draw. His eye brows shot up as he read one of the containers

"Very strong, that should have put a wild and dangerous animal to sleep."

"Dangerous animal? WHERE?" Christian began looking around, panicking. Dakota grasped the Opputuninty.

"BEHIND YOU" She screeched pointing past him. He shot round so fast but he slid off his seat with a thud, he face becoming blank with shock. The others biting their hands to not laugh.

I shook my head but snickered quietly. Maggie shot back into the room, sitting down on the window ledge. Not looking at anyone.

I heard a thud upstairs. Everyone stopped. Instantly I shot to Peters room. Carlisle and Edward behind me.

"Whats going on?" I demanded as soon as the door swung open. The room looked empty, Carlisle medical bag by the foot of the bed that was empty...

But then I heard a very low

"ow" It came from the blind side of the bed. I rushed to the side to see Peter lying on his front on the floor.

"Bed too much for ya?" I asked, Edward and Carlisle carefully picking him up.

"Shu' up" His words slurred. "No I want to go down stairs..." His whined, seeing that he was being put back on the bed.

"No your staying here to heal. If you don't recall you shattered you side." Being a little harsh but I didn't want him in more pain than he should. He didn't have a reply, just shot me a glare as I left.

"What happened?" Rob asked as I came back.

"Peter fell out of bed. He wanted to come down but I'm forcing him to stay in his room. It's not like he could walk out there in the shattered bone state like he is"

"Another thing I find interesting" Carlisle mused, sitting dow next to Esme. "You heal at such a quick rate. Five times faster than the wolves but not instantly. His bones were half-way mended when I had to rebreak them" We all flinched.

"He'll but up and moving soon then?" Maggie asked. Carlisle nodded.

"Lets bring him down then" Casey said then disappeared with a crack. I flinched at the sound. There was no warning to when she did that.

"Do you people not hear me? Fair enough if you didn't see me all the time but you're not all deaf." I growled in annoyance.

"I have to go" Sam said, probably tired of sitting around talking. Then he and the wolves left. Jacob, Seth and Leah stayed. Well that freed up more space. Not so cramped any more.

"Bye" Lee called as they left. Maggie snickered.

"Whats wrong with Pace and Camargo? They seem a little...out?" She asked.

"Strong tranquilizers" Jasper said, completely amused but the way they were acting. Maggie giggled.

"This should be fun. Oh, Any reason Lee to why floated three inches out his seat" All head turned to lee. Who was in fact floating. MyAnna reached over pushed him down. Lee just grinned.

CRACK

I flinched again, seriously annoyed now.

"Will you stop doing that." I snapped. Casey just smirked, pushing Peter carefully into the seat. He winced

"How you're doing, Peter" Kristen asked, moving slightly so she wasn't sinking into Robert's side.

"How do you think?" He rounded, suddenly glaring at her.

Peter did not look the best. He was in his suit but you could see the braces underneath, his skin was as pale as Carlisle's but had an unhealthy look to it instead. His hair was falling over his face, his pulled into a grimace He used his other hand to move his arm which was in a brace onto the arm rest, hissing slightly. Though parts of his arms and face was sliver, even his hair had stripes of sliver running though.

Kristen raised her her mouth, ready to retort.

"No Kristen" My voice coming out warning. Verbal fighting was doing him no better.

"Why do I get spoken back to while Elizabeth don't" Peter asked. I shrugged.

"We respect Elizabeth more" Mia said, flashing me a grin. I smiled triumphantly

"Rude" Peter said.

"Is this disagreement going to carry on?" Tanya asked, though she and Kate's eyes were on Maggie who fidgeted slightly. "Because I have a few questions myself" We all looked to her

"Shoot" Dakota said, throwing her magazine onto a pile before crossing her legs.

"What part of filming have you got up to? I'm more interested about the films and the books" Tanya said. the other Denali nodded.

"Almost finished breaking dawn part 1. Though both films were made at the same time. Breaking Dawn was spilt into two films because it was so long" Peter said, but yawned, winced and then a low growl echoed though his stomach. His face turned red.

"Maggie why don't you get Peter something from the kitchen." I said, though I wasn't perticualy hungry right now, I would get something to eat later.

"Why me?"

"You head butted him in the first place, chop chop" She glared before she was gone. It was silent for a moment but then Ii heard a loud bang then the sound of protesting metal. Rosalie's lip twisted as well as the other Cullen's.

I closed my eyes briefly, knowing what she was doing. I opened my eyes to see Maggie return with a bowl, obviously been reshaped because it was now flat on the bottom, the edged of the metal bowl had been folded over.

Peter narrowed his eyes at it, But Maggie smiled, putting the bowl on the coffee table and began walking away. Mackenzie grinned, moving next to Peter's side of the couch. I watched as Peter's eyes flickered to Maggie's retreating figure then to the bowl then to her again. I knew he was up to something.

Then Peters hand shot from next to it, throwing a bolt of electricity from his palm, hitting the coffee table and the bowl, which shot from it's place, spinning though the air and with a loud

THAWCK

It hit Maggie on the back of the head, food littering her hair, clothes and the floor around her. She froze. Everyone froze, waiting for her reaction, but Peter was laughing really hard, his sliver hand wrapping around his broken ribs. My lip twitched, but my mouth turned into a smile, chuckles following.

Maggie turned, slowly her face murderous, her eyes blazing. I heard a two thuds but I knew it Taylor and Nikki.

" . Food. In. My. Hair!" _(AN/ I couldn't resist)_ She screeched. Grinning him one last filthy look, then she was gone. But Peter continued to laugh, tears streaming down his face.


	31. Chapter 31

Caseys POV

After a few more minutes Peter manged to breath properly now. Rosalie and Jacob found this amusing too. But Elizabeth as now eyeing the coffee table, which had a black burn running cross. A slight burnt smell had risen from it.

I wiped away the tears of laughter, taking a few deep breaths to calm down. Slowly succeeding.

"Brilliance" Taylor rasped from his place on the floor.

He and Nikki had fallen to the floor in laughter. Though Nikki had gone though the couch arm. Emmett had to pick himself off the ground after he stopped laughing. All the Cullens and Denali were greatly amused by what Peter did.

"Best thing I've done since coming here" Peter said, through the smiled did fade from is face.

"SHUT UP" Maggie's voice boomed above us. I knew Peter didn't have the energy to shout back, just grinning triumphantly in his seat

"Best thing I've seen in years" Emmet said,falling into a chair. A wide smile plastered on his face.

"Agreed" Jasper said, grinning and sliding an arm around Alice's waist.

Nikki managed to compose herself, slipping back into her seat but Taylor was still on the floor laughing. I wondered how he could still breath.

"How is he still breathing?" I whispered to Lee, pointless because he was staring aimlessly into space.

"Isn't Taylor scared shitless of sharks" Christian said loudly. Mia sniggered at the ironic turn out of his power. Taylor stopped laughing and glared at Christian, who was looking blankly back at him.

"Should I remind you of language, Christian?" Liz said,

"You didn't remind him" I added, thrusting my thumb towards Peter.

"He had a reason." She answered back, an eyebrow raised. I just smirked at her antics.

"Sure sure." I said, leaning back in my seat, almost smug "Peter can do no wrong in her eyes" I said, to MyAnna. Wiggling my eyebrows at Elizabeth once.

"Excuse me" Liz said, her voice almost disbelieving at the sudden assumption.

"Chick fight" Emmett said in an under tone, but we all heard it.

"Chicks? Where?" Christian said dumbly.

"Can we do something about them?" I asked, now getting annoyed by their disconnection from the world.

"There's a bottle of detox in the draw" Peter said but Carlisle was already pulling it out.

"Good" Elizabeth said, though was looking at me narrowed eyed.

"Here" Dakota bounded forwards and took an offered syringe, Robert took the other, stashing it behind his arm when Lee looked his way.

"Surprise them" Eleazar said, knowing they wouldn't take well to seeing the needle. Rob settled him self next to Christian who looked at him suspiciously

"Surprise who?" Lee asked turning to the vampire but exposed his neck to Dakota. I saw a blur then Lee's cry of pain and Dakota zooming back, the syringe empty. I winced, Lee now clutching his neck.

"I'm dying, I'm dying. I'm oh what happened?" Lee cried, suddenly coming aware of himself. He looked about.

"It will come to you" Tanya said, her lip twitching in amusement. His heard shot to her, them to MyAnna then back to her. This happened a few times before his face became priceless.

"OH, OH, OH, NO" his head shooting to all the vampires then to us, repeating the same words.

"Would it hurt to drug him again?" Mackenzie asked, laughing at him.

"He doesn't seem to take it well" Kirsten mused, grinning at the almost hysterical man.

"Why? I was much better off in Loony land" he turned to glare at Peter.

"Aren't we all" I muttered, it would have been more quiet that way.

"This is the most entertaining day since Kellan wore a dress." Kristen said, wiping away tears.

At this the vampires started to laugh with us. Emmett more so.

"It's not how it sounds" I heard Kellan shout against the window, both he and Jackson returning, both of them coming into the room covered in mud and dirt. Spreading dirt on the carpet. Elizabeth and Esme both eyeing the mess. Though looked like Elizabeth resisted the urge to comment.

"No no, of course not" Peter said, drawing the attention to him, "It's exactly how its sound"

There was a sudden clang and a vase sudden slammed into an invisible wall a few inches of Peter's head. He didn't even flinch.

"Missed" Peter said loudly, knowing it had been Kellan had thrown it. I heard a sudden struggled to see Rob stab Christian in the shoulder, but Christian punched him in the gut but the detox was in. Well to say, we now room for a slide in the ceiling .

"ROB GET OUT MY ROOM" I heard Maggie shout. Then Rob suddenly tumbled though the hole he had created in the ceiling.

"Oh what was I drinking last night?" Christian groaned, his head resting on the sofa side, "I have to eat like grass or a slipper to feel this sick" I rolled my eyes.

"When did you eat a slipper?" Renesmee asked, giggling at the idea.

Christian promptly froze. I fought a smile at that. He was not expecting the Cullen's to be here. Slowly he raised his head and looked around at all the vampires before burying his head again.

"A problem, Christian?" Peter asked, wincing again, moving his arm to his chest. Christian didn't answer.

"Think he's playing possum?" Mia asked, her shoulders shaking from silent laughter. "Hoping they'll disappear if he stops moving?"

"He's embarrassed Dumbo" I snapped, sympathizing with him. "You would if you were in his place." She looked taken back by my outburst. But i just gave her a look, which made her flinch.

"I'll be in my room" Christian mumbled standing up and looking down, his face bright red, This reminded me of how little boys behaved in schools. They would look down embarrassed as they walked.

"You haven't got a room" Jackson pointed out.

"Then I'll be in your room" He was gone after that, Everyone staring after him.

"He'll come down when he's ready. Your presence took him by surprise, i think."

"That i see" Eleazar said, smiling slightly.

"Yeah it would surprise anyone" Lee muttered, holding his head in his hands

"Lee don't be rude" Liz said, her eyes flashing.

"Sorry."

"You do notice that we're the only ones talking. The Cullens, Denali's and the wolves have not said much" MyAnna pointed out, Everyone when silent then looked to their audience.

"It's like you're an audience to our conversations" Nikki stated.

"It's like watching a Comedy" Garrett answered, grinning.

"I'm so glad we amuse you" Lee snapped but I kicked the back of his chair.

"If you've got nothing nice to say, fly away to your room and shut up" Dakota said glaring at Lee. He glared straight back but she narrowed her eyes, a smile on her lips which made him flinch. She looked like Jane. The Denali clan shifted uncomfortable, probably thinking the of same thing

Lee sniffed indignantly before standing up and walking out.

"Three in half an hour? Who next?" I didn't miss the looks i got from the others but I nodded to MyAnna who was staring at the coffee table. She didn't know how to change back into her normal for. Her hair was still white, her skin still had a blue tint, and radiated coldness. Everything she touched was slowly freezing the longer she held them. The carpet around her was collecting ice to it as she was sat on it.

After a couple for minutes Liz decided to make a late lunch. Esme offered to help, Taylor volunteered to be a food taster. I just sat back and watched as the Vampire made conversation with the others. Happy that we were getting along with each other.


	32. Chapter 32

Edwards POV

All us vampires were standing far from all large piles of food that were admitting horrendous smells. Though no one was eating yet. Elizabeth had shut everyone but the people who was helping her by putting up a solid shield on the door.

Something that fascinated Eleazar. He was very Interested with all their powers, and wanted to have a proper demonstration where he wasn't hiding in a tree. he planned to ask later though he didn't know where it was too fast to ask something like that to people he had met a few hours ago.

All the people stories were interesting to listen to. Though Peter's were vague since he had been upstairs when they had discussed it. Who they were married, who they dated, who had children-Jackson was oddly silent though this, It made me wonder but no one in the group but Nikki seemed to notice, they exchanged looks. All of us vampires saw but didn't comment, knowing he didn't expresses anything to the other cast members. He had his privacy so we respected that.

"Lunch time" There was an instant scramble as everyone who could eat, raced to the kitchen. Though Nessie was last to enter the kitchen, grinning. Even the three from upstairs came down. Leaving us Vampires in the living room with the limp Human who was staring longingly to the kitchen. Though Nikki reappeared and dragged him though the sofa side into a wheel chair, probably the one she had been in when she had broken her ankle, then wheeled him out the room. Now it was just us vampire as Esme entered the room.

Now I was thankful the cast group didn't have super senses. They had powers and speed we didn't but we had the better sight, smell and hearing. We all settled in a chair, everyone silent as they mauled over what they just witnessed and heard.

"Lets hope..."Eleazar started. "For everyone's sake, the Volturi never find out about them." Everyone mentally agreed.

"They know more about the Volturi than you do. Its freaky" Emmett said. Though this was not expressed in any conversation we had with the cast, He was probably right. They knew more about us then we did. Scary in a way.

"Indeed. Maybe they know more about me?" Alice started to bob in her chair excitedly. Jasper smiled wearily but he was worried if she found out is she had a horrible past.

"Maybe that can dish out secrets on the Volturi so we could blackmail them" Emmett said, a dreamy look in his face. I nodded along. They had plenty of secret in themselves, what no one else knew except Aro...He wouldn't be able to do anything about what we knew. Knowledge is Power. They probably knew secrets that could rip the Volturi apart.

Carlisle frowned, so did Tanya and Eleazar. Also sensing the possibility of blackmailed to leave them alone. Though Carlisle was not in for it much but it ment the possibilities have being left alone. He worried it could make things worse between us and the Volturi.

"That could work. Guaranteed fear of being exposed...It would leave you alone for a good few centuries." Jacob said coming in with a large plate of food with Nessie, sliding an arm around my daughters waist, making me stiffen slightly. She was seven.

S_orry _Jacob though seeing my tight face, my eyes zeroed on his arm that wasn't moving.

"We can talk about that later Jacob" I said, My wife sighing, also seeing Jacob's arm.

"So now what?" Garrett asked, leaning away from Jacob who sat down in a near seat.

"I'd like to see their powers, in greater detail." Eleazar said, "Not hiding in a tree" He added, seeing Emmett open his mouth.

"Yes, I want to know more about the films they did." Tanya said. "It seems interesting." Though Tanya found it hard to believe that the actor played her, she was so different to her. Every actor was different to the person they played in the films, though they held strong traits of us though in the way they interacted with each other.

"The Decent, That not one of my favorites films" We jumped when we saw MyAnna sitting on the floor with three plates of food. All for her I guess.

"Why not" Tanya asked, smiling slightly.

"I got my throat torn out. Not the best death scene's I've done" Her hand wandered to her wind pipe.

"How about getting sucked into space" Kellan said, shooting next to her with three plates for himself

"That was great! It was shot underwater so it gave me a looked of weightlessness." She said cheerfully.

"Are we missing something?" Emmett asked.

" A British tv program; Doctor who. I played Scooti Manista." (_AN/ series 2, Impossible planet)_

"Who dies" Kellan added, Eating. MyAnna rolled her eyes

"That is not something I can forget."

"Is it weird seeing yourself die on-screen?" Carmen asked, interested. Though she knew they never actually died, the concept of it was odd to her.

"Yeah, It can give you nightmares if it's grizzly"

"What can?" Ashley asked, jumping over the side. I smiled, I noticed when they got into a discussion it ended up with them talking and us watching. Cutting us out because we had no idea what they talking about. Though it was interesting and entertaining to hear.

"Death Scenes" I answered.

"Oh, yeah it can." Ashley agreed. "Though the horror films I've been in and watched gave me nightmares"

"Yeah to the point of getting paranoid" Jackson said, suddenly appearing next to Emmett, making him jump. Ashley just glared in his direction.

" You got paranoid after watching horror movies?" Jasper scoffed.

"It's a great story" Jackson said, grinning even more when Ashley glared at him.

The others made their way from the kitchen with plates. I noticed Maggie, Christian and Lee going into a corner but none of us or the others look their way.

"What story?" Mackenzie asked, Three plate floating in front of her. Piled high with food. She was going to eat all of that? She didn't look big enough to consume it all.

"Ashley's paranoia, Shower..." Jackson trailed off.

"I haven't heard that yet" I heard Ashley groan. This must have peaked Mackenzie's interest. I also found myself interested to what happened. It must be funny because the others were sniggering quietly.

My wife walked next to me, slipping an hand into my own. I smiled to her. Now I was glad that we were getting along with these people. I would hate to be their enemy.

"Please can you tell us?There are hardly anything interesting stories to tell in this place" Nessie asked, looking innocently. Ashley sighed, putting her plate on the floor in front of her, a faint blush on her cheeks. Peter was wheeled next to Eleazar, Eleazar looked to him then back to Ashley who was holding all our attention now. Though the sound of eating and forks hitting the plates.

"I use to like Horror films, now i don't. I kept watching them till I started to freak out. because I realized people could do this you and it would be totally awful. It go to the point where I wouldn't take a shower-" She said, but Emmett interrupted.

"So you were a filthy kid then" He grinned. He was enjoying how it was going.

"Let her finish" Alice hissed quietly to him.

"Thank you, Anyway It got to the point I wouldn't have a shower in my house if my parents weren't there. So once night I came home really sweaty and grimy, I needed a shower but my parents had gone out, I needed to get up really early too. So I though to myself I needed to grow up a bit more so I took the house phone and my dog into the shower with me."

"You have a dog?" Esme asked, fighting a smile though failing.

" Yeah, he's called Marlow" Ashley smiled fondly. "Anyway, just as everything came alight...The lights went out and then I started to freak out, I'm like 'Oh no, it's happening'." The others couldn't contain their laughter. I found myself one of them. It had to be just then...Ha. I wondered if they had any more, eternity could be a while but things like this to remember...

"Tell them what happened next" Dakota heaved, also laughing. Ashley face soon deepened in colour.

"I climbed out the window in a towel and ran in hysterics to my neighbor who told me it was a power cut" She said quickly but set Emmett and Jasper off again as everyone else had their laughter minimal. Even Carlisle and Esme were chuckling, though Esme was thinking that it was probably wrong to laugh at her misfourtune.

Slowly the laughter died down, the began eating, but I found myself sinking into a conversation with Nikki and Kellan. The large piles of soon disappeared from all three plates everyone had, Though Peter made more of a mess since he could only use one hand. Another thing that was entertaining. Though Christian, at some point came out of the corner and sat with the others and began a small conversation, though not looking at any of us. It would take a bit of time for him to get use to us.

Eleazar mind still wandered back to their powers, wondering if he could suggest it. But they continued to talk, long after the plates were empty. Some argument broke out but they were hushed quickly. Eleazar couldn't stay silent any longer.

"Could we perhaps see some of your powers now? I'm quite interested" He panicked slightly when all the people looked at him.

"Sure. Though let us change into something more suitable." Elizabeth said before almost all the cast were gone, Leaving Peter in his wheel chair staring after them.


	33. Chapter 33

Dakota's POV

I was well aware of the Denali clan's distance to me. I knew they couldn't help it. Now i hate the fact I played Jane. I was the first one down after changing, putting loose clothes over my suit. I had only a few tops left since I caught MyAnna stealing some.

"I need more clothes" I shouted. Knowing all the vampires and occupying werewolves would hear. "MyAnna, stay out my closet" I called back, seeing her creep to my bedroom door. Glaring at me she slumped into Nikki's room.

"She steals my clothes" I said to no one particular as I walking into the living room. I saw a smile on Alice face as Edward rolled his eyes. Shopping no doubt. Plus the others needed a room. It was getting cramped. Jumping onto a seat next to Peter wheelchair. He looked amused.

"Its not my fault you have lots of clothes" MyAnna said, striding into the room wearing my jacket. Casey next to her, with my jeans.

"I _did_ have lots of clothes. Past tense. _You_ just take them" I replied, eyeing my jacket and jeans.

"Girls" Liz's voice drifted down. I turned to see Elizabeth standing by the door, an amused smirk on her face. I saw she was wearing sweatpants and a hoody. Something Esme would never wear. I could feel Esme's gaze on what she was wearing, Alice too.

"Are going down" Kellan's voice boomed. Elizabeth removed herself from the door way. Kellan behind her. I couldn't help but scoff at that.

"In your dreams rock boy" MyAnna countered sauntering closer to him.

"Well Frosty, I'll have you in the dirt before you can even say it" He rebutted. Trash talk now.

"Are they going to fight?" Emmett said to Edward. Grinning. All the vampires could see what was going to happen. Perking up from all the talking.

"It's one way of showing their powers" Tanya said, sounded excited.

Then everything was a blur as Everyone shot out the house Kellan in the lead. He began to circle her, MyAnna watching every movement.

"You trying to make me dizzy, it ai'nt working" She drawled, looking at her fingernails

"I'll kick your ass, little Buring" He taunted.

She laughed, "What this little thing" She turned around so her rear was facing him, she grinned.

I perched on the edge of the porch rail. Tanya and Kate also sitting on it. Casey come up next to me grinning. Though I saw a thin clear wall suddenly in front of us. Elizabeth had put her shield up.

"50 on Buring. She small but sneaky" Peter mused from his wheel chair. Alice had wheeled him there.

"You're on. 60 on Lutz. Strength will prevail " Christian said, now coming out his comfort zone. He was warming up to the idea of the vampires.

"Buring will win. $60 on her flattening him, Ice beats all" Nikki said.

"Are you betting on us?" Kellan asked as he took another circle.

"Are you going to kick his posterior or not" I called. Getting impatient.

"I'm getting to it"

"It's getting rather I sit down with a bucket of popcorn while I wait for you to do something?" She said, with a small smile. He glared at her. "Or should I close my eyes" She closed her eyes but the smirk never faded.

Christian grinned, obviously thinking he was going to win the bet.

"Aw, if you do that then you won't be able to see me defeat you"

"Are you implying you have a chance at touching me" She laughed.

"Oh just get on with it" I snapped.

"So it's all bull but no bite" She pressed. "Your not scared are you?"

"Hardly. I wasn't the on who turns into ice less than 9 hours ago" Kellan jeered.

"Well I not the one circling someone for the past.." She looked to her watch, before closing her eyes again "Three minutes."

Emmett scoffed. I could see how much Kellan and him were alike

He stopped right behind her then charged. But as soon as he when to swipe her head, she ducked and kicked his legs out from under him, but ice had shot down leg. But it cracked and fell to the forest floor as he moved.

I noted that all vampires were leaning in slightly. I also saw that the longer she stood, she was radiating coldness that was starting to freeze the object closest to her. It must be getting stronger.

They both seemed a blur as Kellan tried to throw punched but MyAnna was dodging him. Each step she took was leaving frozen grass. Then everything seemed to go slow as a thump and Kellan landed against the shield, completely frozen.

I started to laugh. "Ha. Girl beats boy" The other started to chuckle too.

MyAnna turned to us with a massive grin but she had changed again. She looked frosted. To say. She looked just like what happened to Mackenzie and Nikki when she froze them but now you could see in the air around her that it was freezing too.

"What?" Her smile faltered.

"Interesting. Your powers seemed to have grown whilst that scuffle" Carlisle said, his eyes shinning. MyAnna looked to her hands, surprised to see them covered in ice. Her clothes were also frozen, ice sticking to the outside. She then looked very surprised. Her face becoming almost panicky.

"What do I do? I don't want to be a human freezer" She squeaked, looking to the frosted grass. Jackson bounded froward after being allowed thought he shield. Incinerating his clothes as he did a full body burn. The vampires flinched away expectantly.

I opened my mouth to sat some thing but then I felt my nose tingle. I was going to sneeze. Kristen turned to me suddenly, as I tried to stop myself.

"Dakota! Don't sneeze!"She lurched forwards. Too late.

"AAACHOOO" I left myself lift off my behind, colliding right into a stone body but me and the vampire were sent back. My power really didn't help with sneezing. It was something I hadn't learnt to control yet. I felt myself hit a tree, the vampire had rolled a different direction.

"Ow" I Mumbled, opening my eyes. My head throbbing for a second so I reached up to touch it. Not bleeding. That was good. It looked like we were thirty feet from the house and everyone was looking my way.

"I guess standing behind you wasn't a good idea" I looked to see Eleazar picking himself up and brushed him self off. Carmen fluttered to his side.

"Sorry" I blushed red in embarrassment. But I could hear the tinkling laughs of the others.

"Human beats Vampire" Emmett said loudly, laughing.

"And her back was turned" Jasper added. Eleazar glared at the vampires stuffing his hands in his pockets. Carmen grinned, sinking into his side.

"Sorry" I apologized again, sniffing again. But I noticed Kristen getting up from the other side of the garden. I must have knocked her off her feet too.I snorted as I saw her glare.

"Girls" Peter said, trying not to smile. "One fight at a time. Lets Get MyAnna sorted first" I looked to see MyAnna standing arms folded looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Fine, fine" I agreed, smiling.


	34. Chapter 34

MyAnna POV

Kristen continued to glare at Dakota. Signing Jackson stepped closer to me, still burning. I flinched away as he came closer. The closer he was then the hotter I became. The ice felt comfortable to me. Not like it did before I had this power. I could feel it was stronger than before. I was radiating the cold now.

"Work with me MyAnna" Jackson said, after I took another step back.

"I can't help it. I don't like the heat you're giving out."

"Interesting" Carlisle murmured, looking at the distance between us."You repel each other or at least uncomfortable close when you're all powered up."

"That's not helping me. I want to be normal" I fought the urge to stomp my foot but I crossed my arms instead.

"Why don't you try to imagine yourself as you were before." Jackson said, the fire disappearing leaving him standing in his suit, a bit of stream coming off his head and shoulders. "Close you eyes" Glaring slightly i did as he said, cutting our audience out and the world.

I tried to picture my self with my costume on, Blond hair, warm skin. I frowned and tried to pushed the feeling of that down to the rest of my body. It took me a second to realize I was now soaking wet. I didn't open my eyes straight away but now I did feel normal.

"You can open you eyes now." I flinched as Jackson's voice was closer.

"Don't want to?" I didn't wan to break my concentration and become ice again. "How do I look? Normal?"

"As you did before" Christian said reassuringly. I took a few steps forwards blindly towards the house. I felt an arm on mine guiding me.

"You won't turn into ice if your eyes are constantly closed. It took me ages to look like this." Peter's voice said. "Now it's natural so I don't concentrate anymore. If I want to look like the terminator then I think of what I was before. Simple" I could tell the others were looking at him.

Slowly i opened my eyes but it felt like the image was slipping. I felt the coolness return to my hands but I kept it there. Well that was something I suppose.

"Thanks" His advice was a lot better at holding the coolness back. "I'll sit and practice" I said, letting go of the extra guide and shot to a step and sat down on it. Keeping my hands together so I didn't freeze anything.

"My turn" Taylor said, grinning but held his arm up as if he was asking something in a school. I shook my head when he looked to me.

Kristen also walked forwards making his grin falter slightly. Bella snorted quietly as she saw this. I suddenly wondered if it was a reminder of when she attacked Jacob. Only this time there will be none one jumping in the way and Kristen was not intending on killing Taylor.

"A problem? Taylor" Kristen asked smirking. Enjoying the look on his face. I looked to the others to see them exchanging money from their previous bet. Boys.

"No"

I rolled my eyes. Casey was suddenly sitting next to me. I flinched slightly at her sudden reappearance. She gave me an apologetic look. I knew at some point Kristen and Taylor had already started. I heard a crack and saw that Kellan was breaking out his ice prison.

The vampires and werewolves were talking among themselves. I couldn't hear what they were saying, I guess super senses were not on our side of the deal. Well that was disappointing in a way. I couldn't listen in to what they were saying.

I jumped when Taylor landed in front of me. But that lost my concentration and PUFF Everything in 6 ft radius was frozen.

"Crap" I whispered. Kate, Tanya, Eleazar, Carlisle Edward, Rosalie and Emmett were caved in ice with Casey, Elizabeth and Taylor. Everyone looked at us in shock. All head turning. It seemed the whole of the 6ft radius had also frozen the porch and steps we were on. "Sorry" I stood up and jumped way from the others.

Jasper started sniggering with Alice who had luckily jumped away. There was a crunch as Carlisle turned his head, the ice that coated him cracked with the movement. Esme dashed to his side and pulled him from the iceicalled porch. Garrett and Carmen pulled their mates out into the garden to melt more.

But there was a loud crack and Carlisle could now move his head and limbs. Ice falling from his jacket and took a bit of effort for him to move his jaw. Esme watched worriedly.

"Are you alright?" Esme asked. Jackson leaping forward to defrost Elisabeth and Casey Taylor would have to wait a moment.

"Never better. I never expected to break out of ice. As thin as it is, it's hard to get out of" Carlisle breathed, like he was a child coming off a fair ground ride having loved the experience. He looked to his frozen wrist that he hadn't moved yet. "Ice that can hold Vampire"

" Never heard that before. Man, Rose is going to be pissed" Jasper said, pulling Rosalie and Emmett out. But since we lacked sun, they would have to defrost by Jackson.

"Can we leave her then?" Jacob asked hopefully, earning a punch from Bella. Edward just snorted in amusement.

"No." Esme said, sounding appalled by the idea.

"Shame" his shoulder dropped but continued to rub his shoulder, I was sure it was still aching.

"What is going on out here?" I heard a loud groan say, I looked to see Julia coming out the house. Flinching when she stood in the ice. She then looked to the frozen figures, to me then to everyone else.

"You could have told me you were having a party? And why are they frozen?" She asked getting a bit confused. though she kept looking at the vampires who were finally moving and breaking the ice.

"MyAnna lost her concentration." Jackson said.

"Ice power?" She peered at me for a moment then looked about again. I nodded, despite her not seeing it. She then spotted Peter in his chair. "Are you alright Peter?" He smiled at her concern.

"I'm fine. Carlisle had to re-break my bone but now I'm healing"

"I think you should be healed by now, If I'm correct." Carlisle said, moving all his limbs to break out the ice more. Esme was also helping but holding his side as he did this. Emmett was also doing that. Peter's face lit up like a bulb.

"Fantastic" he said, grinning. "Everyone at least show a bit of your powers to quench the interest of the vampires. I'm going" The he was gone, his wheel chair empty.

"You heard the metal man" Kellan said with a clap. "Christian" He promptly.

"I'm good" Christian said, backing away slightly.

"Christian, we all going to use our powers." I said, "You need to know how you use yours"

"But I don't. That's the problemo"

"Then learn. No one's going to attack you" he raised on eyebrow. Emmett snorted at the implied look He was giving me. "Promise." he then cast a look to the others. Nikki pouted with Mackenzie.

Slowly he walked a few steps to the middle but not the whole way. He just stood there with his hands in his pockets looking at the ground.

"Fine" I jumped out my seat, as expected some of the other flinched like I was about to explode again. i rolled my eyes. "Hand" I commanded holding mine out. Uncertainly he raised his own and put it on my palm. I focused reeling back my ice which worked. As Peter said, it was easier this time. "I'm going to make my hand ice again and i want you to concentrai on copying it to you. Close your eyes if it helps" I instructed then I dropped it. My hand instantly becoming icy.

I felt like cheering as I saw his hand slowly become stopped then it reached his elbow and when he opened his eyes. His jaw dropping.

"That's not natural" he said under his breath. I rolled my eyes again and stepped away, removing my hand. Christian froze (not like ice), looked petrified of being left with ice.

"Just keep going. Your not going to explode like me or Jackson"

"I'm not finding that any helpful Buring" he said, hie eyes glued to his arm.

"Let me. I got an idea" Elizabeth said, now bone dry from being frozen. The Ice disappeared from Christian's arm. She held her hand out which disappeared. She nodded when he looked unsure. Then he reached forward and grasped the air between the sleeve of Elizabeth hoodey. I watched as then his hand- from fingertips- disappear. His eyes when as wide as saucers.

"Cool" Mackenzie said, leaning forwards like all the vampires.

"fascinating" Carlisle whispered again staring at Christian's disappearing arm. Which looked weird.

"Okay enough practice with today" Christian said quickly dropping his arm which the reappeared. He shot to his seat.

"Someone help me" I heard a shout. I looked to Taylor who was still lying on the ground where he had landed earlier. The ice deforested. I started to giggle as i saw his dilemma. His fin was stuck in the ground. He couldn't roll over to get up. He struggled before pausing to get his breath.

"No" Kristen said, seeing the vampire taking a step forwards. Emmett and Edward were laughing hysterically. The others were laughing too.

A sudden loud high pitched beep made me clasp my hands to my ears suddenly. I heard the laughing stop instantly but now the high pitch was hurting my head. I opened my eyes. Suddenly realizing they were closed.

Everyone except the wolves and Vampires and the half human had their hands to the ears. Their face held the same expression of pain. Why didn't the vampires hear the sound? Christian slid out his seat, holding his head in the same way.

"Make...it..stop." I gasped, the sounding ringing louder. I felt my balance topple. Falling onto Elizabeth who fell to her knees holding her head too. The vampires coming to us, looking bemused and helpless like they didn't know what was going on. My head hurt. Really bad now. Like someone was drilling a hole though the side of my head with an electric drill. Then I felt like I was slipping away but I heard Mackenzie's voice ring louder than the sound.

"Others are coming"

Then everything when black.

So sorry I havent uploaded in days. I dropped my computer and it Broke. it's been sent away for repairs so it won't be back too the 8th of may. I'm using my moms laptop at the moment.

Uploads will be slow untill my laptop is back. So plz be patient.


	35. Chapter 35

Elizabeths POV

I soon found myself returning. The pain still there in the back of my skull. Painkillers. I would murder for some. I also became aware that I was lying, probably on a sofa. I could hear voices. I couldn't help but groan slightly. The voices stopped. I opened my eyes and moved my hand to my temple. Everything came into focus. Carlisle and Esme stood above me but stepped away.

"Headache" I got out, sitting up from the sofa I was on. I saw a glass and a bottle of pills being handed to me. "Thanks" I opened the bottle and got a few pills, glugging it down with water. I looked around to see almost everyone that was human, was unconscious. I was the only one awake it seemed.

"What happened?" I asked, resting my head on my hands again, the headache ebbing away.

"Well you lot were fine and laughing one minutes and the next you all clutching your head before you passed out" Edward said, his face creased.

"It felt like someone was putting a drill into my head." I muttered, not glad the pain was fading.

"Mackenzie said others were coming" I looked up sharply.

"More from our universe. I wonder who." Many options floated in my head.

"There's more of you" Jacob said, his eye brows raised.

"Probably. Think about it. They play us in a film. There the actors who play Amun's coven, Zafina's, Shobian's, Valimir's, The Volturi. The same amount of covens, the actors can match." Carlisle said. Well he got the hang of that.

"So there could be a bunch of people who play the Volturi could be here" Emmett said, unsure.

"It's a possibility but there could be a chance that vampires you know are dead, but the actors who come here will look exactly like them." I added

"Like Victoria" All the Cullen hissed quietly.

"and James? Laurent?" Edward hissed, his eyes turning to slits. I nodded.

"I bet our luck it will be one of them" Emmett growled.

"They are completely different to their characters. Please if their here, don't hate them for what they look like." I said.I knew this could be difficult. "For all we know it could be Chase and Booboo"

"Who?"

"They play Sam and Seth"

Seth raised an eyebrow.

"Me?"

"What sort of name is BooBoo" Jacob asked.

"That's a nicknames that sort of become his name. His real name is Nils Stewart."

"Oh...then why..."

"From what he said, his mother nicked name him that because when he was little, he would always had his thumbs in his mouth making a booboo face" I smiled at that. Emmett snorted into his knuckle.

"How sweet" Esme said, also smiling.

"Oh what is going on?" I heard Christian groan. I looked about to find him. He had been dumped onto the table in the other room. Then I heard a thud. He must had rolled off the side. I stood up and stepped over the body's on the floor. accidentally kicking Mia in the head, waking her up.

"Mmmm?" She groaned, raising her head from the carpet. She looked confused, moving so she was sitting, her hands to her head. Carmen bend down and helped her to her feet.

"Here" Jasper threw the bottle of pills to Mia but I knew they wouldn't reach her to i caught it and handed her it.

"Thanks" she said, taking two out. Finally looking around the room. I herd another thud just in time to see Christian rebound off the frame of the door having misjudged where it was.

"Ow" He held his head. One of the vampires pulling him gently round the door so he didn't bang into it again as he was about to take a step again."I'm going to have a bruise the side of an egg on my forehead now" He groaned not taking in the fact that all the vampires were in this house, there as people unconscious on the floor and probably forgetting it would never bruise because he would heal that fast.

Man I wished I had these powers in our universe. It would save so much hassle. Though it probably won't do any good. Paparazzi would have a field day. Not a good idea but I would love it all the same.

I looked to the bottle of pills in Mia's hand. She threw them back then from me, I threw them to Eleazar who was the closest, who then put them in Christians hands.

"Thanks"He then took two and swallowed them without water. "Feels like someone's decided to press a airhorn next to my ear with extra volume" He stumbled forwards.

"Was that what you were hearing?" Carlisle asked, concerned.

"In a much higher pitch. Kind of like that horrendous beep that's used to ward children away from shops" They all winced. Probably hated that sound with a passion.

"But pain of having your head drilled in was not at all comforting"I added, wincing as I remembered.

"Your brain must had shut itself off as protection." Carlisle mused, his face now holing a slight hint of interest.

"So you didn't hear anything? " Mia asked, looking put out. The vampires shook their heads. Mia sighed in defeat then sat down on the sofa I had been lying on.

"Are we going to wake them or leave them? I personally think waking them would be good. I need to go shopping" My mind wandered to my short supply of clothes which was running out quickly.

Alice squealed excitedly, bouncing up and down. Jasper rolled his eyes, slipping an arm around her waist.

"I could do with a few sets of clothes" Kate added, "Since we will be here a while i might as well tag along if you don't mind" I shook my head. Shopping with Vampires, not the common thing you hear everyday.

"Mia?"I asked. She had said nothing of coming along.

"I caught Maggie with my jacket, MyAnna with my hair straighteners and dress , and Casey with my jeans. They weren't even mine" Mia ranted.

"I know." I said stiffly, having lent most my clothes to her. "I know, wake the girls and leave the boys here" I said, clapping. Less hassle with all the boys here while we were shopping.

"That's great!" Mia added excitedly, jumping up and started to shake the others wake. Rosalie and the girls helped wake them and gave them pain killers and water. Christian decided to stay and watch with the Cullen men and Denali men. I was glad he was getting comfortable with the vampires. Though I had no idea what Eleazar or Carmen though about him.

We all split off into groups for the cars, taking the men's car as well so they could follow us. Julia and the girls now grinning at the prospect of having more clothes though I wondered how much space we would need since there was only that house. A new house next to ours would be good. As for the new people, who knows where they could be. I hoped we would find them soon.

Yo, thanks everyone who votes. The next chapter you'll find out who's coming. I have made a decision that there will be five new people.


	36. Chapter 36

Mia's POV

We all clustered off into groups. Vampires kept to themselves as we bunched off. I was with Ashley, Elizabeth and Casey.

Though the vampires groups did hover with us and chat.

"Here, Mia.I think you'll like this" I heard Ashley shout, approaching me with an item of clothing.

"What is it?" I carefully reached out and took the dress.

My eyes now seeing it properly. It was a dark burgundy red, backless and stopped at the tops of the thighs, the material only covering the chest, but exposed the sides of the stomach. It held a clasp that held it all together.

"No puede ser!"(No way) I shouted in spanish, my first language. There was no way I was wearing that. I could feel Carmen's stare. She didn't think I knew Spanish.

"You haven't even tried it on"

"I don't need to."

"I hold it for you then? Whats you size"

"No. I'm not telling you that" My voice was appalled.

"Size 10" Carmen called. I turned to glare at her. But the vampire seemed amused at my frustration. Of course she would know my size. we were almost exactly alike- except species wise and personality.

"Nunca me voy de compras con usted otra vez."(I'm never shopping with you again.) I said scornfully and stomped away to Maggie and Julia who was with Esme, Bella and Kate.

"You okay?" Maggie asked, seeming my furious face.

"Odio a Ashley!" (I hate Ashley!) I was too furious to speak English. Maggie rolled her eyes

"English Please"

"She hates Ashley" Kate said.

"Sí"

"I didn't know you spoke spanish." Esme said curiously. I shrugged.

"I was born in Buenos Aires, Argentina in 1978. I moved about a lot"

"Your 34?" Kate asked, surprised on her face.

"Sí"

"Wait how old are you people?" Bella asked, looking at any cast member in sight "Most of you people look 19"

"In our universe it's still 2011, I would be 34 now but I would be 32 when I get back home" I sighed sadly, missing home now

"Cool" Kate said smiling.

"I'm 32 now but would be 30 at home" Julia said, flicking though hangers of tops.

"Im 29 but would be 27. seriously, this word is adding years." Maggie vented,

"How old are the others?" Esme asked interestedly.

"Well Elizabeth is 37, Peter is 39, Kellan is 28, Jackson is 28, Rob is 27, Kirsten is 23, Christian is 41, Nikki is 25, Ash is 26, Taylor is 21, Dakota is 19, MyAnna is 33, Mackenzie is 12, Casey's in her twenty. Just take two years off everyone's age, that's our age in our world" Maggie said, her face had a slight frown on.

"Christ!" Bella sighed surprised.

"I hate that fact. Two years! I could be doing something else by now" Julia said, her tone had an angry tone to it.

"Let hope, when we get back, no time has changed" I said, my mind wandering to the possibilities of what happened if the time had moved forwards in our universe.

"If time's moved two years into the future if we get back, then we've been missing for two years." Julia breathed, her eyes wide.

"Oh dear" Esme whispered, also sensing the problem. Bella and Kate also frowned.

"Lets keep thinking that time's frozen in our world." I suggested. Giving myself hope.

Maggie and Julia agreed, suggesting we wouldn't say anything to the others of our theory. Peter would be devastated. Having missed out on his children, Nikki would have missed out her wedding, everyone's families. But we probably wouldn't have aged. I split off the from and picked out some more shirts and tops, spotting Elizabeth in the sweatpants and long tops sections.

"Comfort Clothes, I hate wearing heels, dresses and anything that messes with your breathing" She said. I agreed with her but I liked to have heels to give me hight.

"What are we dong when we get back? I haven't been out in ages" I whined. "The house is so small as well. Too many people."

"I guess we have to build another next door. You lot can move into that, hopefully the people who arrived too, if we find them."

"Yes, I would hate for them to end up in Italy where the Volturi can find them" At this she went pale. It took me a second to realise what I had just said. Oh crap,then they would be trapped. The Volturi would kill them, or use them for their powers. That would be bad,Really bad.

"Let hope we find them first. Come on, I think the others are heading for the food hall" Elizabeth said, pulling my arm as we went.

"hey guys, Peter called" Kristen called as we met them by the table. Pulling tables after tables together.

"And?" I sat down, the vampires already sated among us. Though Nikki, Ashley, Mackenzie and Casey was ordering food at the counters

"He and the others have woken up, annoyed we left without them but Emmett persuaded them to play Mario cart and watch football till we come home. From what he said, they've just ordered 14 pizzas and drinks, That's sure to keep the Vampires away"

"Garlic bread?" Mackenzie asked, sitting next to and the other fours sitting down with a tray of drinks and a few wooden spoons with numbers on. The Vampires snorted.

"I was thinking more of the food stench than garlic but that works too" Kristen said with a shrug.

"It has no effect on us" Tanya said, smiling.

"We know. Though food smells of dirt to you." MyAnna said, interrupting Kristen. I suddenly recalled her problem and powers.

"Oh how you're doing by the way, power wise?" I whispered the last bit, not wanting eavesdroppers.

"Almost lost it a couple of times. Alice kept poking me about it every time I got distracted."

"It's better than freezing the store,The chaos would have been wild" Alice said shaking her head. Of course, I knew she couldn't see us in her visions but she could see around us.

"Well it is our first time out" Nikki pointed out from the bottom of the table where she was with Rosalie, Carmen and Julia.

"True" Ashley agreed, sipping on her soda. "But I was thinking of going to a club tonight. It's been ages"

Elizabeth, Nikki and a few other shook their heads.

"Why?" I asked, it would end up with us drinking and embarrass our selves.

"It will be fun" She said, slightly glaring at Dakota.

"I'm sure I said seven years ago" Alice said. Bella laughed.

"Oh yeah" Ashley blushed,

"It was one of her lines as you when we were filming eclipse" Nikki said, flashing us a grin. I snorted quietly, remembering watching the film.

"That does sound weird when you say it like that"

"Sorry. Im so use to discussing things like that with the other cast people, I forget "

"Your food" Said a young man holding a tray. Along him were a few others with trays.

"Oh thanks"

I rolled my eyes and sat back as the food was put onto the tables, occasionally swapping with each other.

"I don't mind going to a club" MyAnna said, picking at her salad. I Sighed and started to each my chips. Keeping tabs on conversation.

Every thing soon seemed like a rush, Soon it was time to go home, our arms full of shopping, Though thankfully the Cullen girls manged to get mens clothes for the men as well as for their husbands. But it seemed decided that half of us girls were clubbing, me included for some strange reason, we would have to wait and see who else was coming.


	37. Chapter 37

Dakota's POV

Out of the female Vampires, Kate, Tanya, Esme, Renesmee, Alice And Rosalie were coming with us, and the male population were Garrett, Carlisle, Jacob, Jasper and Emmett, though they were only coming because of their mates.

Me, Mia Casey, MyAnna, Ashley, Elizabeth, Kristen (With Rob- Of course), Mackenzie though she promised to stay with a sober adult (so with the vampires since they didn't drink), Kellan, Christian and Lee. We took three cars between us, the vampires riding in their own cars.

Alice manged to get us all in quickly, then you could really hear the sound.

"I can't believe you got me into this dress" Mia hissed angrily to Ashley. She was wearing the Dress Mia had fumed about but Ashley was determined. With Alice on her side, Mia couldn't win. I laughed, remembering the jaws of men of our group dropping when they saw us all done up. With all the shopping we had done earlier, I had a fully stocked wardrobe

But in the back of my wardrobe I found the Volturi uniform costume. Including the Volturi Crest on a chain. But I had also found Jane body spray. I had no idea why it was there but I put that in my purse for an unknown reason with the crest.. It may come to me later why. I even out my red contacts in.

"Don't worry Mia, You look hot anyway" Ashley said, before skipping off into the crowds. The vampire and mates split off to dance with each other but Carlisle and Esme stayed with me and Mackenzie. Even my cast friends had left me.

"That's rude" I said over the sound of booming music. Bodys of unknown people were crowding the place.

"Here" I grabbed Mackenzie's hand then we started to dance together like little girls. Mackenzie giggling loudly at my ridiculous dace.

"This is great fun, Let me dace with the little lady" Kellan called, towing over the other people to us. Mackenzie ran up to him eagerly. I knew she would never be loud to dance in a club. Though I wasn't 100% but Mackenzie promised to kick anyone who annoys her and call for Esme or one of the vampires.

I walked to the bar and ordered double soda. I knew I could never pass for 21 to get an alcoholic drink, so soda it was for me.

"Here, Two shots of tequila" Said a man sitting next to me. He was tall, quite handsome too, his eyes a bright blue. He sent me a smile. I blushed.

"Na, it's alight, I'm a bit young to have alcohol" I didn't want to end up drunk and in someones bed.

"I insist. So what are you doing around here, I don't think I've seen a pretty lady like you around here before?" He was a persistent type huh? I knew how to deal with that. Jane style.

"thanks but I don't need a drink, I'm here with my friends and of course you haven't seem me around, I travel a lot" I snapped lightly. Getting a little uncomfortable as well.

"Alright, i get it, your not interest but can I just say what beautiful eyes you have. Like diamonds. Interest colour"

"Thanks. I got to go. My friends are missing me" As if on que, Casey came towards us. Glaring at the man as I sent her a grateful look at her approach.

"There you are sister." She called, stopping in front of us

"Lo Casey" I called.

"Who's this?" She asked scornfully, looking at the nameless guy next to me

"My name's James."

"Well James, get the hint when someone's not interested." Casey sneered, putting her hands on her hips

"Come one. I got Mackenzie a soda" I said, pulling her arm and dragged her though the crowds. "Thank you"

"I could see you were having difficulty getting him away politely .I though he would have gotten a punch"

"It was heading that way, I'll tell you that" that creep was too close for comfort. She laughed, dragging me to the corner where Carlisle and Esme were settled. Mackenzie chatting to them brightly.

"Never order Soda when you're alone." I said, sitting down next to her and handed Mackenzie her drink. "I just had some geezer try to buy a shot of tequila for me" Mackenzie giggled. "It's not funn..." I felt my self stop talking. My eyes zeroing on a very familiar head. "Oh" I felt the glass slip slightly from my fingers but Esme leant across and snatched it before it could spill. I didn't look at her.

"What?" Casey said, her head blocking my view, she turned and froze as she saw who I was looking at.

"Is that...Jamie?" I gasped. Standing up.

"But he looks like Caius" Esme said, standing up to a frown fixed on her face.

"I guess we found one of the others" Casey whispered. I saw Kate glance our way then follow the direction I was looking in, her lips froming swears. I knew Carlisle said something because she nodded and came directly to us.

I watched as Jamie turned, he wore the Volturi uniform but had the cloak over his arm and a beer in the other,sunglasses over his eyes. I knew they were silver. I grinned with excitement.

"I'll talk to him" I said then dashed off.

Losing myself into the crowds but I was determined to get through, using my excelled strength and speed. Then I saw someone join him. Yet Booboo or Jamie seemed to notice me.

"Look what the wolf dragged in" I draweled, sauntering into their view I watched as Jamie suddenly staretd to choke on his drink, Booboo spitting his out onto the closest people. Some of the people near by tittered and groaned. They bother looked to me, not wipping their drinks from their mouthes.

"Dakota?" Jamie asked, his voice held confusion and disbelief.

"Who else do you expect Numnuts?" In a flash I felt his arms around me, lifting me off my feet as both hugged me.

"Thank god" Booboo whispered.

"Who else is with you?" Jamie asked, pulling us away and held me arms length away, his hand on shoulders.

"Here or at home"

"Either, I don't care" His voice seemed desperate.

"Well here we have Me, Mia Casey, MyAnna, Ashley, Elizabeth, Kristen, Rob, Mackenzie, Kellan, Christian and Lee. There's more at home" He relaxed. Hugging me again.

"De, Where are we?What are we doing here?" Booboo asked.

"We're in the Twilight Universe. The Cullen's are real and are here with us"

"WHAT" They both yelled but I was drowned out by the music.

"Is there any one else with you two?"

"Yes Micheal (_Sheen_), Noel _(Fisher; Plays Vladimir_), and Omar _(Metwally ;Plays Amun_)"

"That's random"

"How?" Booboo asked, slightly confused.

"Well everyone who played the Cullen's came at the same time with me, Everyone who played the Denali clan came altogether"

"That's a lot of people. Can we go then? We've been here for hours with no clue with whats going on"

"Jamie" I looked to see Omar and the other two trailing behind, running to us, all of them in costume. Slowing slightly as they came to us. Again I was crushed in hugs from three of them. Jamie quickly explained.

"Jamie, Omar, Micheal, Noel, Booboo? What are you doing here?" Mackenzie appeared next to me.

"I could say the same about you. Aren't you a bit young to be here?" Noel commented, after giving her a hug.I instantly noticed he had the Romanian accent. I made a mental note to ask about that later.

"As long as I'm with a sober adult, I'm fine" Jamie snorted quietly but then frowned.

"But I look like Caius, you said the Cullens are here, Correct?" I nodded. He groaned then started to bang his head on the counter.

"Stop that, your only hurting yourself" He did, but I suspected Mackenzie had a lot to do with it.

"Did you not here what I said. Their so going to hate me. I'm even in their bloody uniform."

"Did you come in something else?" I doubted that.

"No" he answered.

"Well they can hardly expect you to be naked then"

"That might be a better option" He said quietly but I grabbed his arm and started to drag him to the table we were at. I saw the vampires and wolf had come together from the dance floor. Omar and the other two coming half-heartedly.

They stopped talking as soon as we cane into sight, no doubt they heard what was said. Jamie squirmed, trying to get my grip, his feet sliding on the laminate floor.

"My god! How are you doing that?" He hissed, slipping as we came to a stop. His cheek when bright red, and he wouldn't look the vampires way.

"Everyone this is Jamie Campbell Bower, Omar Metwally, Noel Fisher, Micheal sheen and Booboo Stewart." I said offhandedly. "Please be nice, they may look like Aro and Caius but they are completely different" They were all still for a moment before Carlisle nodded, putting on a smile.

"Maybe we should leave. You all might be comfortable to talk"

"Yes please" Booboo agreed.

"What we leaving so soon" Mia said, coming over,dragging Christian with hadn't noticed the new arrivals yet. "Hey Omar, Micheal, Noel, Booboo"She said offhandedly. Her face then froze, then took another look at them. Then gasped.

"Wow" Christian said, then grinned. "When did you get here?" He asked. Omar looked to his watched.

"Since four. Man I am never going to a club looking like this. Do you know how long it took the persuade someone I wasn't gay" At this I couldn't stop the bubble of giggle. Mia also giggled my Christian snorted in amusement, his face full of amusement. "I shouldn't have told you that" He said, more to himself then anything.

"That's better than this crap I'm in. I look like I'm out of a movie"

"We are. Well technically we're _in_ but think what you want" Christian said then looked over his shoulder. "I'll get the others. Met you by the cars" He called, disappearing int the crowds.

"Lets get this show on the road" Micheal said, clapping his hands. Nodding uncomfortablely, the vampires pushed their way though to the doors. The new additions looking uncomfortable but walked in front of us as we left.


	38. Chapter 38

Dakota's POV

The Vampires seem to vanish as soon as we were out of human sight. Omar hurried to my car while the others were off in their cars. Michel had to pop to the loo quickly. Noel, Jamie and Booboo jumping into the back of Carlisle's Mercedes. Then the street was empty as the there's pulled away out of sight. Leaving me with Omar, Michael (who was taking a long time) but Mackenzie was here too. I opened the doors and let them in, putting my purse on he bonnet of my car, I searched for my keys.

I felt my fingers it something metal but as I pulled it out, I realised it was the Volturi crest. Not the keys. I would have difficulty driving with that in the ignition. But I found the keys and just as Omar got in I froze. I had a feeling we were being watched. I grabbed Mackenzie's wrist as she got in, She looked at me with the same look, she felt it too. Her eyes diverted to my bag, where my contacts were. I suddenly understood.

It was a vampire. I snatched my bag up and put the contacts in at the speed a vampire would have difficulty see and slipped the crest around my neck and sprayed my self with the body spray.I now felt relived I had packed them.

I locked eyes with Mackenzie and Omar before I turned. He understood.

"Is it really wise to hide from me" I called. Inwardly panicking. Hoping they wouldn't focus on my heart beat. There was a blur and a vampire couple was suddenly in sight. Their eyes pitch black. Unmoving, I forced a small breeze towards them, blowing my body spray scent over them. They both stiffened as rods. Then hissed. I narrowed my eyes at them. Both of them flinching.

They were expecting pain.

"Now why would you even attempt to hide from us?" I asked, leaning against the bonnet of my car. putting my role of Jane right up. Even to go as far as adding a sinister smile. Thanking my self for acting since I was younger or I wouldn't be able to pull it off. They said nothing but could see the look of nervousness behind their blank faces. But I did my best to stare back. I flickered my gaze to the woman who suddenly gasped, her back curving back. Her mouth curving into a scream. The man suddenly in front of her, his face twisting in pain but the woman was no longer in obvious pain.

It took everything not to looked surprised. Mackenzie. Must be her mind power. I knew she was going to regret it but she was doing it to protect me.

"Well" My voice demanding. "I'm sure Aro would be interest to why you are stalking me in the first place"

"We're hunting" The woman gasped. The man holding the woman, glaring openly at me. I smiled sweetly at him, making him flinch back.

"But in the wrong place. As you see I have business here." I cocked my head to the side, as if debating something. "I do not appreciate being thought as a _human_" I spat, keeping my façade on.

"We'll leave"

"I should think so. But I'm sure my brother would _love _to meet you in person" They both flinched, now casing a look around the empty street. As if expecting them to jump out. They got to their feet backing away. They both flinched as the door banged open and Michael came strolling out, Thankfully with sun glasses on. I turned and looked at him with a smiled, silently telling him to play along. He looked to the vampire who flinched away.

"Jane dear, what's this?" He asked in his "Aro" voice. He looked to me with his character smile.

"Nothing Master, Just others who thought "I" was human" He laughed lightly.

"I'm sure it was a little mistake" He said, taking a few steps to the vampire who looked to be fighting the urge to run. They nodded. "And will _not_ happen again, I'm sure" They nodded again, backing up more. "Since no crime was done, then we have nothing to do except a little warning"

"Yes Master" I pretended to look displeased, knowing how Jane would be like.

"Now go my friends. I sure we'll meet again" They didn't need any more encouragement. They were gone in a breeze. I winked to him.

"Nice" Omar called. I rolled my eyes and jumped into the front but I didn't dare to remove the contacts just yet. But it was harder to see the road as I pulled out from the club streets.

"Well that went well" Michel said after a long moment. At that we all burst out laughing, but i couldn't seem to stop.

"I would have though otherwise, if i didn't i didn't know" Omar said, finally speaking normally.

"Thanks for playing along Micheal." I breathed, my voice going to normal.

"It was nothing. Their faces. I never thought I would see a vampire pissing themselves"

"They can't" Mackenzie said, i noticed her voice was a bit thick.

"Hypothetically-Are you alright" Micheal exclaimed. I looked in the mirror to see her burst into tears. Burying her head into Micheal's cloak.

I pulled to a stop. I knew we were a few miles out from the house but they could wait.

"Shh, Tell me whats wrong" I asked concerned.

"I hurt people. I made them thought they were in pain" She weeped. Her voice muffled by Micheal's shoulder. Omar and Michel looked confused. They didn't know about the powers bit.

"Hey what you did was not nice but you did it to save us. Me. From getting eaten from Vampire, not that they could" I added in a undertone. "But they wouldn't have done anything but kill us if you didn't prove I was acting as Jane. For they know, The Volturi could be all over them and would leave anyone who looks like us alone. Now, cheer up." She sniffed but nodded, wiping away her tears and put on a smile.

I turned around back to the front and started to drive again, pulling out a large lollipop from the glove department next to me and handed it to her. I saw her smile in the mirror and open it and started to lick it.

"So how Meany will be at the house?" Omar asked.

"well the Cullens, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett. So that's nine. Then there's us, Peter, Elizabeth, Rob, Kristen, Ashley, Jackson, Kellan, Noel, Jamie and Booboo will be there but now there's Casey, Christian, Maggie, Mia, Lee and MyAnna so there's 16 of us not including us three." I said, "But there's the wolf pack's, Jacobs and Sam's then the Denali clan, Eleazar, Carmen, Garrett, Kate and Tanya"

"Christ, that's a lot." Omar breathed.

"I know. Just stay calm and reassure them you are not your characters. I'm sure Peter and Christian can find you some clothes for the time being."

"Thank you" Omar cried, arms shooting around the seat in an attempt to hug me. "I hate these clothes" he said, pulling back. I just laughed, remembering what he had said earlier.

Though the mirror i saw their faces grow nervous as they saw the house. The lights were on and loud voice couple be heard. As I pulled though the drive. I pulled out the contacts and put them in the box then into my bag before jumping out.

Everyone was in the garden but the lights from the house lit up the garden. The swimming pool was frozen over, mostly due to MyAnna who was standing on the edge. I saw Noel with Carlisle, a cast being put onto his hand. Noel winced a few times. I wondered what happened.

I saw all the vampire stop and stiffen all turning to look at me.

"It's me Dakota" I said, suddenly realising what they were smelling off me. I pulled open my purse and threw the body spray to Esme who caught it. They all eyed me suspiciously. Esme sprayed the bottle then nodded.

"It's her. Sorry Dakota" Esme said, walking over to me with a soft apologetic smile.

"It's alright, I had to use it to scare off unwanted vampires" I said, Walking with her to the others Omar and the other two lagging behind.

"What happened" Jasper was suddenly next to me, Alice wrapped around his chest.

"Well we were at the car, Michael had gone to the loo, I felt like I was being watched, i put the contacts in and the Voturi crest with the stray and pretend to be Jane" The vampire's eyebrows shot up.

"Did it work?" Emmett asked, his voice tone unreadable.

"To an extent."

"Meaning?"

"I can't cause mental pain and I'm human but they seem to miss the last bit out. With help from Mackenzie they were ready to run. Their faces turn priceless when Michal came. I had him play along then they were gone without a meer blink"

"Wow" Emmett said then looked to Mackenzie. "Wait she can cause pain?" most vampire flinched away from her. Mackenzie paused, her tongue halfway up the lollipop.

"She saved us from being dinner." Omar said, his voice turning hard. Much like Amun's. "And I have a question about all this voodoo crap"

"It's powers not Voodoo crap" Peter said, sauntering up from the group to meet us. A grin on his face. I could see it would end them batting back the conversation like tennis. Normal thing for greeting

"Same difference"

"An oxymoron? Seriously?"

" Fancy words, Fach"

"At east I know them"

"So do I"

"Prove it"

I rolled my eyes, laughing slighty, "They do this all the time" I explained. Emmett snorted.

"Not _All_ the time. Most greetings are like this" Elizabeth said, joining us.

"So immature" Mia tittered, watching them banter.

"Good entertainment" Garrett added. His eyes pinging to each person.

"Noel, what happened to your hand?" I asked, Ignoring the others. Noel glanced at his hand and glared to Jamie who had his head bowed but he was shaking in silent laughter.

"Getting out of the car was what happen." Booboo said, also joining us.

"Jamie slammed my hand in the door" he said scornfully though it sounded weird with this accent. Couldn't he change it?

"Jamie didn't you apologize" I said, sounding appalled.

Jamie made a sort of long snort, "I-I couldn't...breath" he gasped, still laughing.

"Why couldn't you breath"

"He was laughing too hard" Noel said. I felt my lip twitch.

"Okay. There's no point going on" Elizabeth called to the men. Peter had a triumphant look n his face. "Lets just sit down and talk. No Fach do not open your mouth" She warned, seeing Peter open his mouth. He huffed before seating himself on one of the tree trunks that was left in the back garden from the other night.

Taking this as an encouragement every seated themselves in a large circle. I watched as wolves came from the forest and took places around us. the new people shifting slight as they realised it was everyone around a circle. There was nothing for a moment then the pile of new sticks and kindling suddenly burst into flame. Now it was a huge meeting ready to start.


	39. Chapter 39

Ashleys POV

We all sat in silence for a moment.

"Now what" Michael asked, only to be slapped on the shoulder. "Ow" His voice more a whine.

"I have a question" Noel asked, raising his casted hand. I winced, remembering what happened. It was true to the fact that Jamie started laughing. Noel looked to Peter then to Carlisle, unsure who to ask.

"Yes" Peter encouraged, taking the leading role.

"Where can I get za cool outfit like you lot?" Kellan laughed with Jackson while everyone grinned at his enthusiasm.

"Actually we found them, Well I did. But I'm sure your has appeared some where" Peter replied.

"So why are we having a meeting here?" Jamie asked, "It seems a little far-fetched for us five just appearing."

"Well we need to sort out how to keep track of each other, And their power, Make sure none's in danger, Either vampire, wolf or human. Make sure we're in control and to make our life comfortable around each other" Elizabeth said, ticking this off on her fingers.

"Speaking of comfortable, can I get a doughnut?" Rob asked. Kristen slapped his arm affectionately.

"That's not really a question if you're going to do it anyway" Elizabeth stated, half amused. He considered this a moment before he was gone, reappearing five seconds later with an armful of bags.

"Hey" he whined, the packets suddenly disappearing except one that was on his knee. I looked confused as Casey had the rest around her.

"I didn't know you could do that?" Nikki said, snagging one.

"Neither did I?" She was also surprised but pleased.

"If you wanted one, you could have asked"

"I didn't want to talk to you" They began to argue.

"Why is it," Peter began loudly, interrupting the squabbling adults, "That every time we have guests, _You_ end up arguing a one-sided conversation?"

"One sided?" Rob questioned.

"No one else from this world join in because they don't know half of it." He gestured to the vampires and wolves.

"Well I think it's fun to watch" Emmett said, earning a slap from Rosalie. "What? Don't you deny it either. I know you've enjoyed it too" I could tell he was right, The look on Rosalie's face as she turned away was amusing. She wasn't going to admit anything either.

"I have a question" Renesmee spoke up.

"Who's this for?" Peter asked, catching a packet of donuts before he passed it to Omar to share between Noel and Michael as well as himself.

"Noel. Why do you have that accent? I'm sure you're not from Romania."

"Yes" I agreed, Wanting to know as well as the others. Noel lowered the donut.

"I do not know. I' can't zeem to get my mouth around zhe words." He replied his accent in full force. He took a bite out the donut, only for a dollop of jam to land on his clothes.

"That is disgusting" Nikki said, as he licked it off. He just looked at her before sticking is tongue out at her.

"Must be something similar to Peter." Edward mused.

"Me?" Peter asked bemused.

"Yes. Did you not say you hair should have been a wig?"

"I'm our world yeah. I had brown hair" Peter said with a shrug. Carlisle's eyebrows shot up.

"Same here." Nikki added.

"But I had a wig but that wasn't fused to my head" I spoke. I could feel Alice's eye on my face. "What? I didn't want to cut my hair"

"Doezn't matter. I want to zpeak like I uze to." Noel whined.

"Don't worry Noel boy. I'm sure you can work on that later" Taylor said.

"I guess" His voice thinning slightly.

"Perhaps Carlisle?" Edward said, suddenly. I jumped. I forgot he could read minds.

"What?" MyAnna asked.

"Carlisle was thinking it must be something to do with the transaction of being pulled here"

"So by making us look more like you than we are" Mia added.

"But's a load of crap. Now I'm two years older than I should be" Christian said, crushing his packet which sent the jam all over the inside of the bag.

"41 not that old" Omar said.

"That's what you want him to think" Maggie added in a hush whisper. Not at all being helpful.

Casey kicked her in the shins. "Ow" There was a low growl. I turned bright red. I was hungry

"Anyone hungry" Esme asked, eyeing me in pertuurly. There were many Yes's and slight howls from the wolves.

"I'm in the mood Italian" Peter said.

"Me too" Michael said.

"Hardly surprising" Omar said. Suddenly wining as he realised what he said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Peter's voice turned sour and he glared at him.

"Nothing. I like Italian food. I'm just not comfortable discussing Italy in this volturi and all that."

"We're only eating the food. Not going to Volterra." Peter snapped. I could see the confused looks the Vampires were exchanging.

"Sorry" Omar had the decency to look sheepish. Peter promptly got up and walked into the house, slamming the door.

"What's got his vault in a twist?"

"Peter's Italian" Elizabeth said, looking to the house.

"Really?" Carlisle asked surprised. Eleazar too.

"Well he was born in Queens in New York but his parents were immigrants from Italy. He was brought up knowing how to make Italian dishes. You Omar offended him. Go into the house and apologise". I could tell he was debating Elizabeth and what methods she would use, but having seen some of our powers, he didn't think the end would look good for him so he got up peacefully and made his way out the circle, taking a long route so not to pass Elizabeth incase she tried anything.

"How's you do that?" Mia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He values his nuts too much" All men, despite species flinched. Christian and Lee more so as they edge away from her.

"Please never do that to me. My wife will not accept me being neutered" Michael spoke.

"If you don't piss me off then you should be fine" Elizabeth carried on.

"New earrings" Rosalie added with a smirk, enjoying the look and then men's faces and the appalled looks on the furry faces of the wolves

"Aren't _dogs_ suppose to be neutered?" I added slyly. Emmett started to chuckle but stopped from the look on Rosalie's face. I could tell of the men were wary of us girls. I chuckled darkly for effect watching as Garrett and Lee who were closet to me flinch. The wolves whined while the greyish silver, who I guessed was Leah, made a wolf chuckle.

"Anyway" Carlisle called loudly, almost flinching when Esme touched him arm. This made her smile a bit.

"Yes, let's change the topic" Kellan agreed.

"Lets keep a track on who's here and who has what power. safety purposes" Carlisle said. That did sound reasonable.

"Sure. There's so many of us I'm starting to lose track." MyAnna commented, poking Julia in the ribs. She rolled her eyes.

"Also if you need more space we can help build a house next to this so there's more space" Esme said. I felt myself brighten. Yay.

"Really. Thanks. I was wondering when I was going to shove Taylor out the window." Jackson commenced.

"Oi" Taylor whined.

"You keep knocking things over"

"I can't help it if I got a bone sticking out my back" He answered turning.

"Whoa" Noel gasped as Taylor turned to the side.

"Wait what powers have you people got?" Jamie asked, looking at us. We all looked to each other then back to him. Oh this was going to be fun. Since our previous talent show was cut short, there would be more surprises. I smiled.


	40. Chapter 40

Jackson's POV

I shot up off the log I was on. The vampires wary. Not that I couldn't blame them.

"Shot gun first"I called, seeing the others stand up. In a second, I felt myself self turn warm, the sensation of fire running over my skin and incinerating my 5th set of clothes today.

"No way" Noel shouted, shooting up from his seat but tripped backwards over the log.I started to laugh but then I sneezed, bringing a jet of fire from my nose but it sent me a little off my feet. I didn't know I could do that. Awesome. I powered down and took a seat, grinning at the looks on their faces.

"Ugh, one freak after another isn't it." Omar commented, his voice jokingly but that comment made a sugar and jelly coated bag fly into his face.

"You'll be next" Peter said in a hush whisper. The way he said it made it all worth while as it came out as a more evilistic than it shot. He even went as far as making electricity show in his eyes. Jamie let out a high noise, while Omar just stared with a fixed expression which looked to be a mixture of horror and dread. Michael just started laughing with Noel.

"I'm going to hell, aren't I?" Omar said after a moment. "If I am them I'm dragging you down with me" He pointed to Peter.

"I can't, It has a restraining order against me"

"I hate you"

"Of course you don't"

"Will you give it a rest. MyAnna, you next" Mia interrupted. MyAnna didn't move, instead she three her fist out and a ball of snow hit Christian in the side of the head.

"Sorry" She apologised, giggling at the look he gave her before he shook the ice from his hair.

"Ice chick!" Noel commented with a silly grin and a nod. Maggie snorted. "What's your power girl?" he asked.

"I shape shift" She didn't prove her point, people were too close.

"Into?" Jamie pressed.

"A wolf"

"Yeah, You can't miss it." Peter muttered scornfully, kicking something into the fire. His hands when to his side.

"I said I was sorry" Maggie said.

"That didn't cushion the blow anyhow. The world is not solved by Sorry" His voice was sarcastic.

"Oh build a bridge and get over it Fach" Casey muttered. She glared at him before teleporting to Noel and snatched a packet before teleporting next to Kate, making her flinch too. Noel flinched suddenly seeing her come and go.

One by one the others showed their ability, Peter making a right show of his, ending with a slap on the head. Though Mia didn't do much since she never really used her power before. So Kellen dragged the boulder sized Jaw breakers into the garden. At this Jamie made a rude commented which caused the vampires to laugh but himself got a slap. It seemed that was happening a lot.

We all started to chat with each other. Myself with Emmett and Jasper with Rob. When we started talk about pranks, Peter joined in. I knew Emmett and Jasper were surprised by him adding to it but took the idea's.

"No, if you use odorless fish oil tablets, then they won't smell when someone drinks it." Peter disagreed. "but you can add laxative to the mixture." Emmett got a smile on his face.

"Peter" I heard Elizabeth's disapproving voice.

It soon got oddly silent. I looked around to see Jamie and Noel asleep in balls next to the fire while Booboo, Micheal and Omar were strewn over the place, snoring loudly. I shared a look with Peter who instantly got up. Christian joined in. I sat sniggering as they dragged Michal and moved Jamie so they were leaning against each other. Putting Michael's arm around his shoulders. In his sleep his arm pulled him closer. I could practically hear the silent laughter. Maggie more so as she was biting her hand.

Christian dragged Omar, careful not to wake him up and out him against the log, Peter picking up Noel and put him in the same position as Michael and Jamie. I saw a flash I jumped and saw Mia with a camera.

"I couldn't resist." She said cheerily.

"Night Everyone" Bella called, standing up and picked up a sleeping Renesmee before she and Edward disappeared. The wolves breaking up as well. Taylor handed Carlisle the list of people and powers. Though now the meeting was breaking up. The vampires vanishing to their homes in the first time in ages. now it felt nice to have time away from them. Even though they didn't say much when we argued. It was fun to say actually. I liked their company but they hung around us a bit too much. I knew they would visit a lot.

"Night everyone, anyone who steps into my room will be executed or worse" Peter called, vanishing to his room, his light going out and the curtains closing.

"I guess everyone can sleep. Any more pranks will be met with harsh consequences." Elizabeth said with a yawn.

"Yes Ma'am" I saluted.

Everyone Called night, disappearing to their room. Maggie, Casey and MyAnna camping in a different room While Mia shared with Elizabeth and Lee with Me and Christian with Kellan. We separated and dumped the others onto the sofa before heading up. Man I was tired.

**I know this is a short chapter. My idea's are a little stretched and I'm very distracted at the moment so Updates will be slow. Sorry. Please be patient and supportive like you all have been. Plz comment and tell me what you think and also some power ideas for Booboo, Jamie and Michael. Thank you.**


	41. Chapter 41

Rob's POV

I opened my eyes, to be met with green. Kristen's face inches from mine.

"Hey" My voice cracked.

"School in an hour." Kristen said, annoyance in her tone. I groaned but got up.

"Doesn't that mean you girls have to wear you hospital stuff?" I asked. She stopped and then groaned.

"Damn it" She hissed before stomping out the room. I heard nothing for a moment before a couple of crys from down stairs. I started to laugh before I go out of bed. I could almost see the trail of destruction as I shot down the halls still in my Pjs.

The first thing I saw in the living room was the empty vases then Michael in his Volturi robes with Jamie, soaking wet, then Omar and Noel picking himself off the floor then Booboo who was pulling off box off his head.

"What happened?" Elizabeth shouted, also seeing this.

Everyone seemed to still be in their Pjs except the new people. Most people came down to see what all the fuss was about, Mia and Maggie giggled at the sight while me Taylor and Kellan laughed. Jackson snorted.

"Again I ask, what happened"

"Kristen" Jamie muttered, unclasping the heavy cloak and threw it over the couch. Standing straighter with being released from the weight of heavy material.

"Kristen" Christian called, his voice sounding amused. Michael also shrugged off his cloak and threw it to the side, bushing his wet hair out his face.

"What?" Came the annoyed reply, her face popping around the door.

"What is all this about? It's early in the morning and I'm sure people want to sleep" She glanced to Lee who was leaning against the door frame, his eyes closed and snoring, suggesting he had fallen asleep standing.

"It's a school day and We have to wear out bloody hospital crap." Kristen shouted, making Lee jump awake and bang his head on the frame.

"Hospital what?" Booboo asked, before the others could ask.

"Before we came almighty powerful, the girls were in a car accident. Nikki sprained her wrist, and broke her ankle, Ashley sprained her ankle and broke her nose, Kristen broke her arm and a sore head, Elizabeth had a gash running down her face and Dakota got a black eye- she wasn't in the crash but Kristen was mad at her" Taylor said, with a deep yawn before he sauntered away, though I saw he had ripped the back of his shirt for his fin.

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Christian said walking away

I opened my mouth to object, mostly because for the state he was in before I couldn't be bothered. Christian was wearing PJ shorts and shirt, his hair was sticking up and he wasn't wearing slippers. I couldn't help myself but to follow to see which Vampire came.

"What?!" He demanded. "It's half past six in the morning. It has to be important" I peeked round to see Alice, Renesmee, Rosalie and Kate outside the door.

"Someone's grouchy this morning" Alice said cheerfully, brushing past him. Kate eyed his wear before giggling, Renesmee too.

He blushed before he shot away. I heard a slam of the bedroom door before the thud as he missed the bed then the shouts of curses as he realised he hurt himself, no doubt. There were blurs what shot away, only Peter, Elizabeth and the people who were coming to school today were coming over to us.

"We're here to do makeup, I know you realised you have to wear your hospital stuff when you're in public.I know I can get Carlisle to get a you out of that stuff the earliest possible for the public. Showing up to school with your wheelchair or cast would bring up questions no one wants since the crash was archived." Alice said, I noticed a large duffle bag in her arms.

"I don't want to wear a fu-"

"Kristen" Elizabeth called over her, giving her a look.

"Sorry" She apologised. I slipped my arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer but her shoulder's sunk into my side. Down side with the texture of being rubber. I wondered what would happen if someone ran into me, would they sink into my side then ping off the opposite direction, or would they just fall over.

"Get changed, I'll get set up while Kate and Rose and Ness, gather the casts and stuff." Alice ordered, walked straight through and put her stuff on the table and began to unload the pots and brushes. I knew Alice wouldn't give up, but glad that I wasn't one of the girls. Watching it would be fun so I shot up the stairs and changed into jeans, sneakers and a loose shirt. I folded up my suit and put it in my bag. I shot down the stairs to see Dakota sitting in the chair, Alice was carefully making sure her black eye was perfect, though I knew it should look lighter since black eyes don't last so long.

I looked to the others, Ashley was being fixed up with Rosalie, a medical tape was fixed already on her nose.

"There, Now get use to the crutch again" Rosalie said, leaning away and let Ashley up. Renesmee handing her a crutch and she hobbled off. Nikki was next in Alice's chair while Kristen grumbling sat in front of Rosalie to have fake cuts and stuff done.

"Nikki, you'll need to put your's and Kristen's cast on, Kate, you'll need to fix tape on Ashley's ribs, not tight since their not broken. Also a bandage on your arm too. No one will know there isn't a gash under it as there should have been" Alice said, not looking away from her work.

"You have no idea how fun this is" Kellan said next to me. I jumped. Not hearing him walk next to me. My head collided with the wall behind me but it didn't hurt as my head mouldered to the flat wall. If Kellen did that then his head would have gone straight through it. Like the ceiling which had luckily been repaired by Mackenzie the other night.

"Shut up. I'm sure Alice would love to do makeup on you Kelly" Nikki snapped. Alice stopped and looked at Kellan, grinning. His eyes widened then he was gone.

"Don't worry Alice. I'm sure Emmett would have to do later," I yawned.

After ten minutes they were done. All was left was the casts to be put on. Kristen was called forwards and Nikki dragged her arm though the cast before letting go and sat down in her wheel chair and put her foot though the cast before leaving it. At least it didn't have to be cut to be put on.

"Ready" Jackson asked, raising his head from the end of the table.

"Yes. Kate you can pop back now, thanks for helping and could you take the stuff back. I'll catch a ride with then, Ness will come with me too"

"Okay" Kate said, smiling before she and Rosalie helped with packing the stuff then they were gone.

"I'll dive" I called, plucking the keys from my pocket and led Kristen out.

The ride was quicker now, the ice was long gone so the road was easy to burn rubber. There were many people staring again to day. Mostly due that we were hardly around since our first and second day and because we looked like a group of vampires -not that they knew that.

"Let's hope those girls remember who I date" Kristen said, eyeing one of then as she disappeared into the buildings. I could imagine Kirsten making one of fall over with a clip of her heel. I smiled.

"You know I'll never go for them. They seem a bit out of my universe too" At this her face cracked into a smile.

"Sounds cheesy"

"But 100% correct" I contradicted.

"True, true" She agreed as I pulled into a space. I got out and opened her door."Great, back to the fun house" She glared at the building.

"Well the semester is coming up soon. Then end of the year. By then we might be home" I said, taking my bags and hers before walking to the building.

"Yeah. Great" She replied. I heard the others pull up behind us but I carried on walking in. I was not looking forwards for today.


	42. Chapter 42

Dakota'sPOV

_Deep breaths, deep breaths. No one is going to bother you._ I thought to myself. Lunch time was coming up, I was looking forwards to that then home I found myself in the attention stream. People who weren't at school when I was, asked about the black eye. It was frustrating.

I also blasted a particularly annoying girl out my way...No wait my imagination wa getting the better of me. I _almost_ blasted a particularly annoying girl out my way but Alice and Rosalie grabbed me from behind and dragged me away just as I was about to clear the corridor. Shame. They hadn't left my side since.

"Come on. The others are waiting. Emmett's pulled two tables together." Alice said, dancing ahead of me. I briefly wondered if she would trip if I solidified the air into stone solidness around her ankles.

"Don't" Rosalie said, seeing my calculated look.

"As if you wouldn't enjoy watching it" I hissed back. "Just a little nudge, please" She laughed.

"Do it when she's not expecting can't see you decide" Rosalie compromised.

"Done"

We entered the Canteen. Rosalie got a bottle of water while I got a small chips and a soda and made my way to the double tables. The Cullens were already seated. Rob, Nikki, Kristen, Jackson and Kellen were already seated. Ashley wasn't here yet but I noticed Renesmee wasn't with the group either. Well they were probably walking together.

"I swear this school is going to get wind-swept." I said, throwing myself into a chair. I was moody.

"It was close" Alice sang.

"Do you know how much you look like Jane right now?" Emmett commented, peering at me.

"I don't give a shi-"

"Dakota" Ashley warned, limping down dramatically and sat down next to Kellen who was talking to Jackson.

"Oh great water girl's here" I grumbled.

"Lighten up grumpy draws" Ashley said, smiling. I rolled my eyes but did nothing. I jumped as I felt my phone ring loudly.

"Hello?" I answered, picking it up

"Lee, give my phone back or I'll freeze your bacon bits-Sorry Dakota" MyAnna's voice said, her voice becoming louder as she was handed the phone back. I laughed.

"Nice threat." I said, giggling.

"Needs must. Are you on lunch?Lee wanted you to get you caught in class."

"Yeah. School is boring and full of crappy people. Alice and Rosalie restrained me as I was about to clear the hallway."

She laughed. "Glad I'm not in your place."

"Is there more to this call? Other than detention attempt?" I asked. I could feel that the vampires could hear what was being said, on both ends.

"Yes. Christian suggesting doing a Flash Mob."

"Really?" I sat up straighter. I recalled Lee suggesting doing a dance off with the Voltrui, We had yet to perform it. Some of the other's looked to me.

"Yeah. It sounds really cool. With our powers we can pull of stunts people can dream of."

"I like your thinking." I agreed. My mind coming up with possibilities of what we could do but we needed a chorographical to help. We needed Toni Trucks. She was the one with dancing background and was helping with the dance off in our world.

"Oh. I have to go but Omar and the other's have fainted."

"Really?" My voice turned into a whine. So they were going to be misery guts till power up.

"Yeah" Her voice suggested she wasn't happy either. "Gotta go, bye" She hung up a second later.

"Rude"I said, shoving the phone back into my pocket before I began to doodle on my folder. I hear it was silent so I looked up. Almost everyone on my table was looking at me. "What?"

"Who was it?" Kristen asked.

"MyAnna- No I tell a lie, Lee. He wanted me to get caught and have a detention. MyAnna threaten to freeze his Pride and Joy if he didn't give the phone to her" Some of the girls giggled while the boys flinched. "Omar and the others have fainted."

Everyone groaned.

"Does it mean we can't come over?" Renesmee asked. I knew she was taken by Mackenzie. Though she was physically older then her, Mackenzie was older than her by four or five years.

"I'm not saying no. It's probably safer if you're not around when they come into power which is very unpredictable."

Renesmee looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding.

"I'm sure Mackenzie will come to you if you can't go to her"

"Anything else?" Nikki asked.

"Well, Christian suggested doing a flash mob somewhere" I said, a sly mile appearing of my face. The others grinned. Everyone liked this Idea

"I like it. We should start planning. Like when are we going to do it, How are we going to do it, who does what? Where are we going, things like that."

"If we start planning it now, we can do it when we can come out our casts." Ashley said her face brightening up.

"Sounds fun" Emmett boomed.

"So much to do!" Alice Exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Shotgun the outfits" SHe called.

" I'll Help. You come up with your designs, we can have a dance Battle. If Carlisle and Esme and the Denali Clan want to join in they can be on your side."

"I think Kellan, Jasper, Garrett and Lee should work on music and Cameras. Elizabeth, Mia, Esme and Carman can help with location. We need a place where it's easy to escape if the police come, but it's big enough and comfortable to perform in with crowds of people." Jackson said. A couple of note pads were already being written on. Nikki on the phone with Elizabeth, explain the plans.

I began to write out of how to organise a Flash mob and who would do what. Anyone I didn't know I would put to the bottom for them to choose what they did.

_Song._ - Jasper, Kellan, Lee and Garrett.

_Teacher- _

That was going to be difficult. I left that blank for now.

_Location._ - Mia, Elizabeth, Esme and Carmen.

_Leader_- The teacher.

_The props and outfits_- Alice, Dakota, Rosalie and Renesmee

I was suddenly interrupted by the end of lunch bell. I had double Textiles class. My lucky day. I had an excuse to design outfits and I had access to materials too.

"I'm in your Class next" Renesmee said, seeing me put my time-table back in my bag.

"Kay. That will make things easier" I said with a wide grin on my face. My moodiness long gone. I was almost skipping to class.

I sat right at the back, pulling out a large note pad and felt tip pen, Renesmee doing the same and had her phone on her knee. On silent no doubt, I had a feeling Alice would text drawing ideas to her.

"Settle down class. Your new assessment is to come up with a full body clothes designs. You can use the material at the back to help with colour schemes and what will works best. You can do it individually or in pairs." The teacher called. I grinned and began to get to work. Renesmee doing the same next to me.


	43. Chapter 43

Caseys POV

Today felt like a really weird day as the hours flew past. With the Cullen family gone to school, and Carlisle going to work, it was just Esme who came here. The Denali clan were also here but Tanya left to hunt, Garrett going with her since his eyes were pitch black and was commanded by Kate with the threat of being tazered if he touched her. He gladly left after that. It felt very quiet with most people gone.

Omar was probably the most irritable one out of the five while Booboo but just borderline angry. They all got pissed easily so they tended to stay out our way and us them. It was easier that way. Carman talked with Mackenzie, playing game, staring competitions; Mackenzie won half of them. Eleazar was watching them both, though had earphones in and was tapping the beat to the song with his foot. No doubt the others could hear what he was listening to.

At had all currently stopped our flash mob planning for the time being. We would have to wait till the others got home to discuss fully. Though Christian and MyAnna were watching dancing clips on the computers, getting ideas and links to the person who was actually going to help. I could tell we were gong to have to wait till the five to come into power till we could start the things, just in case. We didn't want an accident.

"I'm bored." Julia said, jumping into a chair near me. "Can't we just pull the others out of school permanently, its not like their learning anything new."

"No" Elizabeth called from the kitchen. She was sitting with Esme, searching on the internet for possible places for the dance. I didn't ask what they had seen yet.

"Why not?" She whined.

"Do you want Chief Swan knocking at the door. It would be difficult to explain the fact that there are doppelgangers of his daughter, granddaughter and in laws walking about. I'm not sure about you but I don't want to have them knocking on the door for answers." Elizabeth called back. Julia's face scrunched up slightly, giving up knowing Liz had logic on her side.

"It's so boring" She whined to me.

"Why don't you sleep? Or have a run in your pantha form?" I said, stifling a yawn.

"I don't want to sleep. Running just takes effort." She said falling onto her face on the couch pillows. But a few seconds, the sounds of snores began. I teleported to her side, startling to Eleazar who was sitting a few seats away from her,. I lifted her face from the pillow and moved her so she was stretched out on the couch, putting the pillow under her head and snatched a blanket from upstairs and put it on her. Even the snow had been washed away, it was still cold.

"Hey, you don't mind if I come in?" I heard a voice ask. I looked to see Leah in the door way.

"Of course not. Would you like anything to eat? Drink? Hurl into? Someone to punch?" I asked. I was surprised to see her face crack slightly into a smile. She shook her head sitting down onto a seat. I didn't ask further, she probably wasn't comfortable with that just yet. Just then Booboo came in, a scowl on his face. "Oh great Booface is here" I muttered, not in the mood for his irritant behaviour. Leah scoffed silently, though was watching Booboo interestedly. I had to remember he looked exactly like her brother.

"What?" He asked, looking to me.

"Nothing, only that you're an irritant little boy with temperamental anger issues" I said, opening a magazine and began flicking through.

"Anything else" he muttered.

"Yes. I broke your iPod" I said, just for the sake of it, not that I actually did. I could feel Leah actually fighting a grin. I knew that took a lot to do. Booboo said nothing but I could feel his glare. "Any reason you've infested here?" I asked after a moment of silence. He shook his head, before stomping past and into the kitchen.

"WE'RE HOME" I heard Jackson shout. Julia jumped awake and promptly fell off the sofa.

"I think I preferred Booboo" I said, dropping the magazine onto a pile. Leah picked it up, a little uncomfortable though with new company.

"Guess what, guess what, guess what?" Dakota shouted, shooting into the room, a thick folder in her hands, Renesmee and Alice trailed after her. No doubt ran after the car.

"We're going to disney land?" Julia shouted jumping up. I could tell she was joking. Dakota's face faltered.

"No"

"Oh then I'm not interested" She sat down. Alice rolled her eyes.

"We got a couple of designs for and female, vampire and yours" Renesmee said before Alice.

"Ooh interesting" I scrambled forwards and snatched the folder and teleported to the kitchen. Making both, Esme and Elizabeth jump. Liz gave me a look which I pointedly ignored. Opening the folder and began to separate the papers. Almost everyone stopped what they were doing and conversed into the kitchen to see the designs and fabric selections. The only people missing was Carlisle, Tanya, Garrett and Micheal. We would need to show them later. The sudden bodies of vampires and humans like seemed to converse on my own fragile one into the kitchen counter.

"Okay, Vampires in the living room. Too little space and you're crushing Casey" Bella called. I sent her a grateful look as i suddenly had room to breath.

"Alice take the vampire designs and pass them out. I'll deal with these" Peter said, making himself metallic so he could push his way though easier. We all spread out and sat at the table. The others dragging chairs to fit and see. Peter then spread the papers all over the table. I took the top one and glanced at the lines.

This was a females design, Though looked remarkably like Jane's uniform from Eclipse but had a white lining on the inside of the hood, white and black gloves and there seemed to be a white fashionable belt that seemed to fit the design. A porcelain white mask was drawn beside, it looked to be a Jokers mask with gold lines. I found myself liking this one.

"Hey, would we be able to create them suitable to our powers?" Jackson asked. I peered over his shoulder to see a similar design but male with a slightly different expression on the mask.

"I don't know." Alice said, darting into the room. Her face thoughtful. "Maybe. We have a look at the material on your suit. That should give some clues." She said. Ashley pulled hers out her bag, which was abandoned in a pile and handed it to her. Alice smiled brightly before disappearing off. I looked back to the sheets. Everyones, it looked like to be a very similar theme. Dark clothes, white mask and gloves.

"I know. I like the design on Casey's sheets there, all the girls can have that style and while the boys have this," Rob held up a male version of my sheet, though the colours were a gold. I shrugged. Both looked cool for a flash mob. There were a few agreements with this, the newcomers didn't comment, only sat back and watched.

"Can we go now?" Jamie asked, his voice utterly bored.

"If you want to wake up bald tomorrow, you can" Peter said, not looking up from the sheets in his hands. It looked to be a play list. Jamie glared at him but stayed seated. Some of the girls giggled.

"Right. Now. Esme, Liz, any possible places?" He asked.

"Well there's Seattle Mall. It has a huge space in the center. Escalators going up and down in the corner, it has a water fountain, which limits the space." Liz said, turning the laptop around to face us.

"Thats good, You know, theres a pillar right in the middle of the water, Christian, maybe you could stand there as a statue" He continued.

Christian snored but considered this.

"So break out into groups. We have to get the music ready, Esme, Liz, you two can go to Seattle Mall, have a look there. Mia, Carmen, you two can go to the second place on the list" Dakota ordered. She broke the vampires and us into groups, one doing each thing for the mob. I could tell this was going to be brilliant. I grinned widely as I followed after Kate and


	44. Chapter 44

Elizabeths POV

I yawned, now feeling tired from looking at a screen, and walking around all day. Me and Esme had gone to seattle mall to have a look at it, Mia and Carmen went to a city park. So far we took pictures and made notes of the space and stuff. Peter had gone off with Mackenzie and Alice to get to see 24 of the outfit designs made. Peter had only gone because he looked old enough to pass as Alice's and Mackenzie's "Father" and as "parental supervision" as well. I was sure Alice could have just done it but Edward wanted to make sure. Esme then pulled back into the drive of my house.

"What's going on?" Esme asked, staring out concerned. No doubt hearing what I couldn't.

Just then A dark shape suddenly flew from the darkened sky. I had just enough sense to open the car door and throw myself out, just in time for the figure to land directly onto the windshield, the roof and glass shattering underneath him. I picked myself up, brushing the dust from myself, i shot up to see Christian lying unconscious in the concave roof. His clothes and skin completely metal, though it began to drain away from his face.

Me and Esme looked at each other before we shot off to the house. I beat her there. I gasped as I saw one side of the glass windows were missing and was joining forces with the flowers underneath.

I could hear shouted then the heat of fire. My eyes widened slowly. I looked to Esme before I put my finger to my lips. I concentrated on pushing my invisibility out to her as well as onto myself. She disappeared with me, but due to my power, I could see the outline of anything invisible when no one else would, so I could still see Esme.

Getting the Idea, we both marched around the house, I almost dropped out invisibility in shock.

The garden was covered in spots of burnt grass, smoke rising off it which was the cause of heat, but thankfully no fire. The stairs from the house was cracked with a figure frozen onto it. My eyes widened as I recognised it to be MyAnna. BUt then I turned my eyes onto the rest of the garden. Large giant like webbs seemed to be strewn all above the trees, like a giant spider and made it, wrapped figures were tied up like flies. I gasped silently. Searching about for the source of the webs.

"There's Eleazar and my family" Esme gasped, just loud enough to hear. My eyes narrowed but recognised the tried up Vampires. They weren't struggling, just watching down. Though some of their eyes were searching for us, I knew they could hear us anyway. In the webs I saw Ashley and Taylor, Dakota, Rob and Kristen, though they mostly looked a little out of it.

I looked down the garden to see Jamie plastered to the wall, with his arms down my his side but out of his hands, 2 large and deadly looking, metallic claws, on his feet, one large claw with the similar material were sticking through his shoes. His head must have bled because he had dried blood down one side of his face. Ouch.

Then I spotted Omar. Like Jamie, he was out of the fight, though what looked to be large Javelins were pinning him to the wall. Though one dangerously close to his Pride and Joy. But on second glance, the Javelins were too different to be real. Instead they held a smooth white ness to it, the ends sharp as a needle.

"Bone?" Esme breathed, looking where I was, no doubt seeing it better. It suddenly made sense to what it looked liked now. Just then a figured swung into the picture. Booting Kellen into the webbs next to Emmett. I gasped, it was Noel. but what shocked me most was the extra set of arms under his normal set. Stuff shot from three of his wrist and onto Kellen, effectively tying him down but he broke free of that and jumped directly onto him, bringing him down to earth with a thud, knocking him out.

I looked about for the final two people.

Booboo was sitting dazed on a block of ice,out of the fight with no current intention of joining just yet, white spikes were sticking out his spine and along his arms. But the only person fighting was Micheal against Jackson, Nikki and Maggie. Suddenly Maggie was fired into the webs, morphing back in the process, unconscious.

So Jamie had metal claws, a bit like wolverine, Omar, I didn't know, Booboo had a bone power, Noel had extra arms and spider man's powers. But I saw that Micheal was absorbing every blow from Jackson, but was sending it back, Passing though Nikki. I knew Michel didn't know what he was doing. but would probably regret it when he woke up.

"Go help the others out the webs. I can't keep you invisible, I'll knock Booboo out so he doesn't join in" I whispered.

"Kay" She jumped into the shadows as she became visible. I saw her jump onto the web, running along the side to Renesmee. Behind Booboo, almost wincing, I dropped a large shield onto the back of his head. He fell off the ice with a thud. I would going to apologise for that later. I heard a crack then Casey appeared flustered, with a healing burn on her arm and side of her face

"What happened?" I demanded, pulling her down. She shrieked and teleported away, me with it. I landed on the floor.

"Elizabeth" Her voice sound relieved.

"What happened? Where are the others?" I demanded.

"I don't know, Tanya and Garret are still away, Carlisle is still at the hospital, I think. Mia and Carmen aren't back yet, neither is Peter, Alice and Mackenzie." Casey said, sitting down on the grass.

I looked at her expectantly. to give more of what happened.

"Okay. We're at home, everyone look a break. Noel was sleep on the couch and Jamie though it would be a good idea to put his beer glass on his head, it was perfectly balanced then Noel woke up, He jumped straight at the ceiling and stuck to it. He was up there for a second then he dropped, then his two arms came ripping out the side of his shirt. It spiraled from there when he tackled Jamie. The vampires tried to intercept but Noel discovered he could shoot out webs. You can guess what happened." She looked to me. I nodded.

"The others tried to stop them but that pissed off the others."

"Do you know what powers Omar has, and Michael?" I asked.

"I don't know about Omar, but Micheal can absorb energy and sent it out. It's hard to explain. I did try Punching him but it didn't have an effect on him but it made me feel weaker."

"I doubt any physical attack will bring him down. Can we hit him with a tranquilizer?" I mused

"No, he'll see it coming." Casey disagreed.

"Then we'll have to hold him off till Mackenzie can knocking him out. We can't have the neighbours coming round." I grabbed her arm and she teleported us to the roof of the house. Just then I saw three blurs and Tanya, Garrett and Carlisle appeared in the garden. Their faces turn dumbfounded as they saw the chaos.

"Get up here" Casey hisses. They all looked to us before they were suddenly next to us, crouching down to look over the edge.

"They're in power?" Tanya hissed, Spotting her coven mates in the webs.

"Jamie pissed off Noel, things went from there" I said, putting up my shield as a large mound of inflamed earth was thrown at us. I looked to see How Esme was doing. So far she managed to rip Renesmee's hands free and was working with her to help with her leg, Renesmee was doing the other one.

"I'll help Esme" Tanya said, jumping away.

"Carlisle, Phone Peter. Mackenzie is the only one at the moment who can stop Micheal from ripping the house apart. Jackson won't last longer" Casey said. Suddenly, the one said was fired straight through the window beneath us.

"Ouch" Garrett commented.

"I'll try to contain him" I said, jumping off the roof and landed on my feet, ignoring the disagreements that rang behind me. Micheal turned to me. No recognition in his face or eyes, only fury. You know what they say, fury blinds everything out. Though this was probably not the best time to be thinking about that.

I made myself invisible before I launched , running on my shield. Scooping large vases of whatever was around me before throwing it at him, running in different angles so not to get caught.

After ten painful minutes, I knew I was going to pass out any minute. My head was pounding, and my exhaustion was on the tip of swallowing me whole. My invisibility slipped slightly, making me translucent. I stumbled back, before I felt something collide with my stomach, lifting me off my feet into the air. there was a long moment flying in the air before my head collided with something then everything went black.

Esme's POV

I watched in silent horror as Elizabeth was hit in the stomach, rocketing her back till with a loud thud into the brick wall, she rolled onto her front, her hair over her face, chunks of brick falling onto her from when she hit the wall. Just then I heard the sound of spinning wheel then Three people we all had been waiting for, appeared.

"Where in god's name have you been?" Rosalie screamed from her place on the web, before ripping her wrists apart.

"Oh my-" Peter didn't finish. "ENOUGH MICHAEL" He shouted to the only standing figure, his voice turning double. Michael didn't do anything, charging straight at Peter who instantly turned Metal. But before he could take another step forwards, he bent back, his hands shooting to his head. He fell to his knees before onto his front, his movement stopped, but the rise and fall of his back still meant he was alive.

I jumped from the web and shot to Elizabeth's side. Picking her up and shot into the house, putting her onto the closest thing available.

"Round everyone up" I called. Carlisle returned in the house carrying a metallic Christian and put him next to Elizabeth. Slowly one by one, the room began to fill up. Booboo was put in the corner. just in case, and Jamie and Omar who were still conscious, were apologising for not helping. Though Jamie found it hard to retract the claws in his hands and feet. Kate had to help with that. We left Micheal outside for the time being, Noel accompanying him. Tying him up with his own webb on his ankles and four wrists and left him dangling from a tree.

"What do we do with them now?" Edward asked, pulling webbing from his hair. All vampires caught in web was covered in severed bits of web since they had to use their teeth to cut though the webbing quickly. Emmett and Jasper particularly didn't like this with Rosalie. I heard a soft groan. Garrett looked to the collapsed coffee table, where I saw a pair of feet. Jasper quickly pulled this away to see, Lee Lying there, his face healing from scratches.

"Please tell me I didn't get hit with a table. That would not be a good way to go." Lee groaned. Jasper helped him up and into a seat.

"Where's Julia? I'm sure she was here before" Peter said, looking at our faces.

"I'll find her" Kellen said, pulling off a stray web from his shoulder. Emmett agreed to go with him and they both shot off.

"Make room for an ice one" Nikki called, dragging in MyAnna and walked straight though Kate and Garrett who were holding each other.

"Let me check is anyone's got a concussion, or broken bones. You may heal intensely but I want to be sure." My husband said. I smiled in approval. They were still human and had human needs. I heard a sudden crack from outside, then the sounds of tinkling glass. I looked to see the glass and the brick repairing.

"They probably won't remember what happened when they wake up." Mackenzie said, coming into the room and sat carefully next to a doozy Rob whose limbs seemed stretched over the side.

"Oh my god, what happened?" I heard Mia shout, returning from her trip with Carmen.

"I pissed Noel off then everything thing went from there." Jamie said, yawning. Jumping as all of his claws shot out his hands and feet again. Both their eyes widened.

"I'll help clean up, Do you mind putting everyone in their rooms. It might be easier for Carlisle to check up on them when they're not in one big group." Bella said, her eyes wandering over the bits of wood and stuff though piece by piece, it seemed to be repairing it self.

"Please don't strain your self" Peter said to Mackenzie, whose eyes had a slight glow to them. She looked to him with stopping with what she was doing. She nodded.

"Why don't we put half at our house. There are lots of beds that you can use." I said, stepping forwards, wanting to help more.

"Thank you. I think we'll take you up on that. Do you mind taking Christian, Lee, MyAnna, Booboo, Maggie and Casey?"

"Of course not."

"I'll take us there. It's quicker" Casey said, teleporting to my side.

"Sure." I agreed. I picked up MyAnna while Eleazar picked up Maggie, Garrett took Booboo. Casey chose to do it with a few at a time. As soon as we were in front of the house, Casey was gone. Now we had to wait till morning to see what the others did.

There what do you think?

What do you think of the powers. Don't worry, Omar's will come out later. Please tell me what you think. Review.


	45. Chapter 45

Edward POV

Everyone was tense as everyone slept. I stayed at the cast house with Bella with Jasper and Emmett. Rosalie, Alice and Renesmee when home with Carlisle and Esme. Kate and Carmen stayed here as well.

After half an hour, We brought Micheal and Noel back in, leaving Noel on the kitchen table tied up, and Micheal was fortunate to even get a seat.

Nikki was the first to wake. Walking down the stairs rubbing her head. Stopping by the window, expecting to still see Noel from the tree.

"Where's Noel?" She yawned, coming into the room.

"Over there" I said, nodding to the kitchen. She giggled, seeing the state he was in.

"Still asleep?" She added.

"Yes...I'm pretty sure" Kate said, her face becoming thoughtful, as if wondering if he died. I snorted.

"Who's here? Vampire wise." Nikki asked, walking past Noel and got herself a bowl of cereal and orange juice. Jumping though th table and sat on Noel's legs.

"Me, Bella, Jasper, Emmett, Kate and Carmen." I said, mentally ticking this off.

Nikki nodded. There was a long pause, only the sound of her eating.

"Which people are at your house?" Her eyes flicking to the Michael on the side.

"Christian, Lee, MyAnna, Booboo, Casey and Maggie. Though Christian is now awake." My mind reading seeing through Esme's eyes.

"How is he? Micheal got a good aim on his head." Her voice had a slight sour tone to it.

"He's okay, his excelled healing mended his skull, which had a slight fracture in. He should be awake soon." I said, gong over what i picked from Carlisle's mind when he checked over him.

Just then the one said came walking though the door, though the bandage was still on his head.

"Hey Nikki" he greeted.

"How's your head?" She greeted.

"Throbbing but that should clear up soon, according to Carlisle" He walked straight to the kitchen, sending a questioning look to Noel before making a cup of tea.

Elizabeth woke up then, I could hear her stumbling around the corridor, waking up some of the others who also came crashing out their rooms, waking th rest of the others.

Noel jumped awake, promptly falling off the side and onto the floor with a loud thud, Since he had a web over his mouth, his groaned was muffled. I shot to him and pulled him into the living room, ripping the web from his face, bringing some of his facial hair with it. He yelped, tears springing into his eyes. he hadn't noticed his extra limbs yet.

"What time it is?" Ashley groaned, walking into the room

"9:45am" Carmen said, coming into the room with a couple of bottles of pain killers and a jug of water, Bella behind her with glasses. Just then I saw Emmett holding a video camera, pointing it to Noel who promptly looked to his tied up limbs.

He screamed, ripping all four hands apart, falling over the table. His hand shot to his mouth, followed by the other three. His face turned three shades of white before fainting. Emmett stopped the camera. I snorted as I heard he wanted to put it on youtube.

I heard many laughs as the people came down stairs though Peter was missing. Then I heard Heavy thuds down the stairs. Peter strode into the room, completely metal but he stepped over the unconscious Noel and went into the kitchen, ignoring all of us.

"Rude" Nikki called.

"What?" His head appeared around the door, pulling out ear phones from his ears. Nikki waved him off with an annoyed helped to give out pain killers to everyone and water.

"Morning people" Kellen boomed, now fully waking up. There were a few annoyed voices telling him to shut up. Jackson threw a little flame ball into his face which had no effect on his stone textured skin. everyone rolled their eyes and spit off for breakfast.

"Where did you spring from?" Dakota asked, as a person we had missed yesterday walked into the room.

"I spent the evening with the wolves in La Push. Billy black and the council were very interested in us. What happened by the way?" Julia said, looking out the still cracked window, after that, the wrecked garden.

"New guys went into power. Just look at Noel"Jasper sid, grinning. She did, her mouth falling open in surprise.

"What happened?" She asked concerned, jumping over to him. kicking his second left hand.

"He fainted. He saw his extra arms and freaked, Emmett's got it on tape." Julia instantly when to find Emmett who had gone off to our house to upload onto youtube.

"The others are coming" I alerted, sensing the family member's thoughts. They came though the door a few minutes later, Micheal who was still asleep woke up with a start.

"Ow my head. I feel like I've got a mad man living in it" he groaned, holding his head.

"Are you okay? What do you remember?" Kristen said, bringing a tea over to him and pain killers.

"Other then my head, i'm fine. I don't remember much after getting pissed." He shoved down two tablets. Mackenzie was right when she said they wouldn't remember.

"Either do i" Booboo said, yawning and settling himself down, bone spikes sticking out his arms.

"I remember it quite clearly" Jamie said, glaring at Noel's prone figure. No one was bothered about picking him up untill Esme came into the room with Casey. Both un-amused.

Soon everyone was settled back into the crowded living room. us vampires moving to the edge of the room while the cast was in the middle. Then Noel woken up and continued to freak till Mackenzie and Esme calmed him down, now he was playing with his extra limbs. Testing them. occasionally spraying webs onto the ceiling by accident.

"What happen?" Micheal asked, seeing the glares he was getting.

"Well, Noel was a sleep. Jamie woke him up by putting a beer bottle on his head, making him stick to the ceiling." Our eyes all flickered up to the dents in the ceiling.

"Things when from there. Noel had us vampires in a massive web so we didn't get into a fight. Micheal fractured Christians skull when he sent him into Elizabeth's car" I said. My mind going back the last couple of hours.

Michel's eyes widened and looked to the one said. Now understanding why the bandages was there.

"What's my power?" He asked. his voice slightly dazed.

"You can absorb energy and give it out. " Eleazar said. "For example, If someone was to punch you, you would absorb the kinetic energy, if you were to punch back then it would be twice as strong as it would have been. Only Mackenzie took you out since her focused on the mind more then the physical"

"So I beat you all" he questioned.

"Not really, you were going for me when Mackenzie knocked you out" Peter said, still not dropping his metal skin. he was tapping very quietly though the sound was annoying, since it clinked when his metal fingers tapped each other. Elizabeth must have though the same thing because she narrowed her eyes slightly before Peter's hand's were forced onto the seat arm rests.

"So if i've got that powers, what have you got?" He asked looking to the others in his group.

"I can manipulate bone in my body, Like an exoskeleton as well" Booboo said, getting up and turned. bone coming from his back, flattening around his back before the front from his ribs interlined and from his arms,it coated his skin like armour. Even his head had a bone helmet.

"Cool" Renesmee said, moving to have a better look. He didn't retract then as he sat down. Jamie stood up, claws shooting from his hands and feet, though one ones in his feet brought up splinters in the wood. he sent an apologetic look to Elizabeth.

"Do they hurt when they come out?" Carlisle asked, peering at the claws.

"When they break though the skin but it's only for a second." he said retracting then and sat down.

"Omar?" Bella asked. We hadn't seen what he could do? He moved from his corner.

"I had a shower last night..." he began. "Ashley, do you mind filling up a tank." He asked. Ashley nodded. A stream of water coming into the room, then formed into a bubble. Just then a square appear. My gaze flickered to Elizabeth who wore a frown and looked to be concentrating. Ashley dropped it into it. Omar bounded up to then stuck his head right in it.

Nothing happened for a moment but then lines appeared then gils formed around his face. All the vampires straightened up. Omar lifted his head out again, his head bone dry before he bounded up to the fire-place which had a fire in before he stuck his hand in.

"What the-" Robert began, but Omar's hand turned a black metal beofe his hand even hit a flame.

"You can adapt to your surrounding!" Eleazar exclaimed. Omar nodded, pulling his hand out the fire and brushed off the soot.

"Wicked" Kellan said, smiling.

"Amazing" Carlisle said his eyes alight.

"So Noel can stick to walls, Four arms that can sprat webs, Booboo can manipulate his bone, Omar adapts to his surroundings, Jamie has metal claws and Micheal can absorb and send out energy." Dakota defined slowly.

"So is the flash mob still happening?" Mackenzie asked. We all looked to each other, nodding . excitement broke the tension. That would be something we would _All_ remember.


End file.
